


Identity

by Graywolf120



Series: Soaring Spirits [7]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Rich history, Timey-Wimey, Ultimate Enemy, Vampires, Werewolf, badger cereal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 46,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graywolf120/pseuds/Graywolf120
Summary: As the master of time Clockwork must ensure it flows correctly from gentle guidance to purging timelines that endanger reality. It is not an easy job, one that requires patience, even temper and a stoic heart focusing on the many. However now with Vlad Masters in his life Clockwork finds himself unable to end even one life for the sake of the world and will do everything in his power to save those he considers family but will they want him at the end of this?
Relationships: Clockwork/Vlad Masters, Jack Fenton/Maddie Fenton
Series: Soaring Spirits [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1296293
Comments: 53
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Heat made the ground shimmer in a poor imitation of the ocean that had fled the barren land, ravaged and tainted by a being it once knew as it’s protector. Broken buildings among the ruin like tombstones to humanity in the dead dirt. It stood in stark contrast to the green of the ghost shield, toxic in it’s color but nurturing with it’s protection. Inside was a bustling metropolis of metal stretching to the skies a symbol of hope but a reminder with it’s denseness that the world was only getting smaller. Only the capitals of the world’s nations had been able to afford the technology to allow progression while boundaries faltered as man fought tooth and nail to keep the world for the living.

That was Valerie’s job for the past ten years with the Fenton’s gone and Masters in hiding. Once they had been her mentors and peers now nothing more then corpses. Well perhaps that would have been better, one had fallen like Lucifer from heaven while the other had been too focused on slowing the fall until it was too late. She doubted the Ghost King still lived for things to have come this far but the lessons still held strong. Do not treat ghosts worse than humans and Valerie stood by that rule with clean corings after a warning. The ground outside the shield was fed with both ectoplasm and blood from would be raiders. Valerie was never an optimist but she never thought the world would be on the brink at 24 where she had to live full time as Scarlet Sentinel.

Flying through the city Valerie gave a salute to two children with a forced smile. Humanity had been decimated but to bring a child into this world in this city while he still raged outside...Valerie couldn’t bring herself to consider doing such. Kwan was understanding, she was in the front lines while he worked in the lab with her father. Damon Gray had worked with the Fentons and Vlad Masters prior to all this and had been able to expand on their work, making life here possible. Everyone here owed him and his team their way of life. Valerie actually did very little in the city itself, mostly ghost shield tower checking.

As Valerie approached the second to last tower a blur on the outside caught her eyes. Drawing out her blaster Valerie moved passed the tower warily. On the other side of the shield was a familiar ghost with a good core, too good of a core. He was lean in his dark red jumpsuit and sleeveless faded black duster over weathered riot armor and satchel. A helmet merged with grey tinted goggles and gas mask hid his features so similar to his father. They couldn’t speak through this shield, it was reinforced. Left hand was pressed to the ghost shield which pushed through. Valerie took the hand,so their wrists touched syncing their suits as they gripped the other’s forearm. After a moment of confusion Valerie realized the arm was artificial, the ghost shield couldn’t affect it. There was a tug and Valerie turned her attention back to that helmeted face. 

“Valerie he is coming with his hellhound and Fright Knight, he finally reforged the crown. I only beat them here because Wulf opened a portal with the last of his core strength. Amity Park has to evacuate. .” Spoke a smooth voice filled with urgency. 

“Tokala you finally show up a year after you failed to core him to tell me I can’t defend this city. Where would we go?!” Snapped Valerie as she tightened her hold.

“Scattering to the winds would give them more chance then sitting on a silver platter. You have to focus on offense with me otherwise-” 

“This is the only shelter on the coast and we have the greatest shield. He can’t get through this shield anymore then you can. I can arrange you entrance to hear what you have to say but I will not insight unnecessary panic.” Interrupted Valerie with authority given to her by Amity Park.

“Valerie the game’s changed, nowhere is safe now that-” Began Tokala only to go rigid and look up as his free hand charged pale blue as the golden sword Tyrfing was summoned.

Valerie gasped in pain as her friend’s metal claws slashed her arm as a blur of black ripped him away. There was the harsh sounds of blasting and pained cries but Valerie couldn’t even see who Tokala’s opponent was as another figure uncloaked. Imposing in his size and powerful build, his outfit a mix of white and black, his insignia on his chest and flowing white cloak with black lining behind. Sinister purple eyes in a jade face locked into her gaze, solid and alien, pupils shining yellow with the light of the shield. A fine network of cracks started under those eyes deepening and converging into the hair line. A ponytailed mane of white fire matched the goatee on a pointed chin upon which a shattered pieces of a flaming green crown swirled. The mouth seemed to cut the face apart in a mess of fangs with long canines. The edges of a scar like grin met devilishly long pointed ears that perked forward with interest at the sound of a heartbeat.

“Hello, Valerie.” Spoke the figure through with a lisp and a hiss as a serpentine tongue lolled out with the stench of death, his voice coming through her watch.

“You, again?! I don't care how powerful you are, ghost, you can't break through the shield.” Declared Valerie gripping her weapon tighter as that yellow eyeshine trailed to her bleeding arm.

A large hand tipped with claws like meat hooks thumped against the shield making Valerie flinch. Those eyes focused on Valerie as a smug look came to that nightmarish parody of a human face.

“Until today.” Stated the monster as he flew backwards, laughing harshly at Valerie’s confusion as he planted his feet on the ground.

Ignoring the cries of his knight, the beast adjusted his stance to brace himself and held his arms close to his sides with fists up . Leaning forwards his eyes went wide as he took a deep inhale of air. Valerie flew backwards and found shelter in the tower as a howl, deep and piercing, rang through the air. It bore into the brain brining pain as the air vibrated and ground shook with its power bringing the city to its knees with the sound of shattering glass and confused screaming. Valerie would swear her ears were bleeding as they rang with the echo, her hands clawing at them.

Only the distressed beeping of her watch as the meter on Tower 9 plummeted cut through the haze. The repercussions of one tower failing were horrifying and with the most lethal ghost in both worlds at their front door... All Valerie could do was make sure she didn’t die in the wreckage so she could have a chance, however slim, against the ghost coming through. Valerie was barely on her jet sled with the generator blew, falling more than flying as tower began a chain reaction of explosions. Straddling her board Valerie fished out her mask as the smoke burned in her lungs. The goggles cleared her vision while the vents cleared the air. Getting her bearings Valerie stayed crouched over her hoverboard and looked on helplessly as tower after tower shared the same fate. With the last the dome collapsed over Amity Park and with it the hope of the people. Above Valerie rose the ghost who had taken away the last delusion that humanity had a chance to be more than his prey. Arms crossed and chin high those purple eyes bore into her own and mocked: 

“You like the new power? I call it my Ghostly Wail.” 

Before Valerie could respond there was a cry that dripped with the anguish of the dying. Both Valerie and her foe turned to look at the source. On the ground Fright Knight lay shuddering as the gleaming blade of Tyrfing was removed from his chest. Helmet gone the face of Sir Liam was there for all to see, contorted with agony. Purple tears were shed from eyes heavy with the fear of Judgement. He had failed to keep control once more and in doing so betraying his true King and people once more. There was a quivering though his entire frame and eyes became distant with a final whimper before Sir Liam exploded in a shower of ectoplasm leaving a heap of charred bones. Standing above the mess was Tokala with his front splattered green and sword dripping.

“Here I thought you’d never kill a former ally, Tokala. It seems you truly have learned something from your previous mistakes. Sadly too little too late, if you survive give this back to our “father”, it has no use now that the Fright Knight and the army are cored. If I do core you today don’t worry, I’m sure the old cheesehead would like a change of company.” Taunted the beast as it took the ruined crown and threw it at the other’s feet.

“Phantom, despite everything he still loves you, that is why I had to make this...on my own.” Replied Tokala as he pulled what looked like a black canister from his satchel.

“You think I’m scared of your blood blossom petal bombs? “ Sneered Phantom as he unfolded his arms and readied his claws with green ectoplasm engulfing them.

“Who said it was petals?” Retorted Tokala harshly as he raised the bomb higher. 

That got a shiver of fear and an unstable core clenching in dread as Phantom remembered a maimed face, spewing black rot as death was so close...Only Pariah Dark at full power had been able to cure the damage of a single blood blossom thorn. Now in his arch nemesis’s hand was a bomb full of them. Phantom wished he could see Tokala’s face to find his tells as his core was pulsing steadily. 

Valerie was inching back on her hoverboard, no matter the plant being covered in thorns didn’t sound pleasant. All of Phantom’s attention was on Tokala who Valerie couldn’t remember being suicidal. Sensors in her mask picked up a ghost next to her, the ecto- signature one of the few listed as ally. An invisible hand took hers and placed a usb stick labeled Frequency Modulations before closing her hand around it.

“We came up with a program that will allow the ghost shields to adjust to the frequency of his Ghostly Wail. Get this to your father so there’s a chance, wait until I say “please” then fly like hell.” Whispered Tokala, his voice firm and of cold acceptance.

Tokala’s signature disappeared before Valerie could say a word. Truth be told she’d been hard on him as Tokala had tried again and again to not only reason with but help Phantom. Valerie sometimes forgot Tokala had been a child until last year and here he was about to end his existence in the slim chance of taking down Phantom while she held plan B. Her mind was screaming at her to use the opening to take a shot but that hadn’t worked before, Phantom’s core was too thick for a blast to destroy it. Instead Valerie listened and waited.

“You’ll go to judgement as well, being that close will push the thorns through your armor. Are you really willing to leave Vlad alone when the worlds hate him, blame him? After all I was his responsibility. ” Questioned Phantom as he leaned forward, hands behind his back a cruel smile on his face. 

“You did this to yourself, please understand this is my last hope of saving both of you.” Spoke Tokala,his thumb hit the button on the end of the thorn bomb with a beep, green light turning red as he said “please”. 

Valerie pressed a button on her jet sled, engaging the thrusters to fly her away at top speed towards Fenton Works. The ghostly wail rang out again and Valerie cried in pain as she forced herself to keep going even as an explosion sounded. Below her people were screaming accompanied by the sounds of deep barking. Any other time Valerie would have tried to core the mutt but she had to get her father this flashdrive. There was no stopping as she flew in through the roof and zipped into the lab. Sirens shrieked and red lights flashed coloring the room like the blood being spilled outside. Damon Gray was at the computer terminal, single eye darting over the screen, hands flesh and metal typing frantically.

“Dad he’s here, Tokala’s stalling him and gave me this-” Began Valerie only for the ground to shake with another wail along with the crashing upstairs of something getting inside.

“Valerie, run.” Pleaded Damon, whatever she brought it was too late and down here in this small lab his daughter’s agility would be useless against Phantom’s raw power. 

There was no time to argue as the alarms cut off with a disturbing garble of static, red lights going dark leaving the room in dim green from the portal. The door to the lab burst open as a giant of a dog leaped down the stairs to trap them. Once green fur now black as pitch with only a glowing green spiked color to break up the shape. Under feral red eyes fangs like tusks gleamed in snarling jaws dripping red. As the beast moved closer Valerie put an arm out in front of her father as her other went for an ecto pistol that sprayed weaponized ectoplasm. Perhaps if she blinded the dog she could get her father out and…

All thoughts of escape ground to a halt as a hulking silhouette appeared in the ruined doorway. Steps echoed throughout the silent lab seemingly in tune to the rapid heartbeats of the cornered humans. Languidly Phantom walked closer to them, one hand trailing the fur of his sole companion, forever loyal and useful with savory ectoplasm he was able to resist. Stopping to scratch behind Cujo’s ears, mindful of his claws Phantom looked at the dog with an almost loving smile that grew wicked as he spoke:

“Hello, Valerie.I’ll keep this short because Cujo left me quite the buffet outside of which I am sore need.” 

It was then Valerie noticed all the gouges over Phantom from where he’d clawed the thorns out and burned out the tainted flesh with help from his duplicates. She tried not to focus on the fact people had been killed on her watch but that Phantom would be weakened from the thorns. Grabbing her gun Valerie brought it up just as Phantom aimed his hand at the ectofiltrator for the portal. 

“Goodbye.” Hissed Phantom as he released a blast.

Everything on Valerie’s vision became green and pale blue as the portal destabilized blowing up Fenton Works and the surrounding few blocks. Phantom rose from the wreckage with a smaller Cujo in his arms as the last hope of humanity smoldered like a dying flame. The scene panned out to show it set in a glowing circular frame with churning gears surrounding it with the ticking of clocks. Three figures stood in front of it, Clockwork, Obidah and another observant.

“Now do you understand?” Snapped Obidah as he motioned to the screen with both arms in exasperation.

Clockwork gripped his staff with the gnarled hands of his elderly form as dread made his core clench. He had always understood this situation and knew how to handle it but now that the observants knew...They must have snuck in during one of his deep rests to fuel his constant power use. Weary eyes didn’t face Obidah as he answered.

“Yes. Danny Phantom grows up to be the most evil ghost on the planet.” 

His form became his true age as he turned on Obidah with a scowl, his fangs and claws aching to make themselves known. 

“What do you want me to do about it? “ Rumbled Clockwork, they always wanted something from him, be it obedience or dirty deeds.

“You are the Master of Time, Clockwork. Isn't it obvious?” Spoke Obadiah's lackey.

“To save the future of this timeline you cherish so Kafziel does not cut it short for worry this monster will reach us, Danny Phantom must perish.” Clarified Obidah as he motioned to Phantom with one hand that closed into a fist.

Clockwork could almost sense the pleasure as Obidah put him in a hard place, lose this timeline or became a monster in the eyes of his love the Ghost King Plasmius. Either way it would remove the “distractions” from his existence so he could fully focus on his task. That was all the observants truly wanted, hoping the loneliness would make him falter so he would be replaced. Then they would be judge and executioner, unchecked in their power. Yet as Clockwork looked back at the screen showing Phantom eagerly tearing into a fresh corpse he knew for certain this couldn’t be ignored. There would be suffering but everything would be as it should in the end.

“I will do what I must.” Promised Clockwork, closing his eyes against the tears threatening to flow as the observants hummed in agreement.


	2. Trigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after Vlad took the throne and ghost attacks have gotten uncommon other issues with being a halfa come to the forefront for Danny.

Vlad was waiting in the school parking lot in a magnetic red 2005 Chevrolet corvette with the air cranked up chilling him slightly. He had sold his red 2000 Jaguar S-Type recently, it just wasn’t aging well so he would not pass on to the kids though Jazz refused to take one . Danny was on the tail end of his learning permit and it was a lovely late summer day, perfect for a drive. With the C.A.T this Saturday and Jazz casting such a long shadow Vlad figured having Danny drive this sweet car home would be a nice confidence boost. Vlad knew Danny would do well on the C.A.T, he was a solid B+ student, actually getting some A- last spring as ghost attacks plummeted after his coronation. Still there was an issue that for once Vlad wasn’t sure how to approach considering how to keep Danny motivated without giving false hope as the legislation just wasn’t there yet.

Danny still had his sights on NASA and at his rate of improvement he’d have a chance with his grades come senior year with good experience from the finest space camps. A child working hard for an attainable dream should be celebrated and encouraged but ghosts were interfering in another way. Astronauts went through very through testing, Danny would be immediately exposed as a halfa. It could be weeks before they realized Danny wasn’t just too busy with training and if they tricked Danny into thinking he was going on a space mission...it could be months to years before they realized Danny wasn’t coming home. Vlad shuddered as his grip tightened on the wheel, focusing on the give and smoothness of the leather as he turned up the 80’s rock. Breathing in the lavender of his shampoo and vanilla of his air freshener to chase away the white at the edges of his vision. Vlad would wait until after the test to...redirect Danny’s dreams to astronomy jobs in the private sector. Rubbing his temple Vlad leaned back in his seat with a sigh, push come to shove he could find Danny a job in one of his various companies his godson would excel at. There was no way any child of his would be stuck flipping burgers the rest of their lives. 

Turning down the music Vlad could hear his wrist watch ticking, a gold rolex, he’d started wearing it after he’d started napping with Ciro. The noise of the watch mimicking the ghost’s core helped him sleep. A smile played on his lips, Vlad had a date with Ciro tonight,a movie at the theater and a walk under the boardwalk so Danny could study at the peaceful manor. Ciro always put Vlad at ease with his calm voice and reassurances that things would work out. 

The smile never reached fruition as he remembered the sad looks Ciro started giving everyone. That had Vlad worried especially with the increased affection followed by flashes of guilt, too similar to Tokala when he saw something bad. That Tokala was acting off as well, more clingy and giving Ciro pleading looks. Walker was swamped at his prison continuing to set up a proper justice system while Sir Liam was training soldier, it would take a day to summon them. Vlad feared a storm was coming, one his family might not survive. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It was supposed to be simple, go to Vlad’s manor and make sure Tokala didn’t burn the house down as he studied. Vlad had told him to study for a few hours, take the sample test then study what he found out he was struggling with. Danny wasn’t supposed to grade his own sample test, Vlad was so he didn’t tear apart his confidence while getting immediate help from Vlad. After an hour of studying what had stuck out as obvious issues Danny hadn’t been able to resist checking the sample test. Studying was hard enough when he had assigned chapters, not knowing if he was studying the right things made it nearly impossible to focus. He’d finally gotten to the end and the paper was shaking in his hands, the nails pointing along with his ears and teeth with emotion. 

“What kind of astronomer can’t pass the math section!? “ Growled Danny slamming the test back onto the table.

“Danny? It’s been awhile since you took a break.” Called Tokala from the living room, the sounds of a video game in the background.

Danny just crossed his arms on the table and put his head down in defeat. Sighing he let his rings wash over him, he was mostly transformed anyways. An ear twitched at the familiar footfalls of his little brother. There was a tug and a rustle of paper as Tokala took the sample test. After a moment Tokala walked away and Danny nuzzled deeper into his arms only to tilt his head slightly at rustling of plastic and the ding of the microwave . Then Tokala was back and set some things on the table. Danny sniffed and raised his head at the smell of snickerdoodles, his favorite cookie. In front of him was a plate with three and a ¾ snickerdoodles with a glass of milk. 

“What’s this?” Asked Danny as he looked from the treat to Tokala who smiled at seeing him alert.

“A cookie for each passed part including the essay because I know Dad would give it about a B+. You only got a quarter of the math and science section wrong. If you let help you review an hour each day until Saturday you’ll pass it too.” Explained Tokala with a smile that faltered as Danny huffed poking at the plate.

“Thanks but this test isn’t pass or fail, I have to do better than good, I have to do great if I want to be an astronaut. “ Lamented Danny as he took a cookie, warm from the microwave and dunked it.

Tokala grabbed the bottom corners of his vest and kneaded them. There were very few timelines Danny actually became an astronaut without his ghost half causing issue. In most it was best Danny kept astronomy as a hobby so his passion wasn’t burnt out. Tokala remember some of the best timelines Danny became a pediatrician where his cheesy puns, kind nature and desire to help made him very good with his patients. Others he became a P.I or search and rescue with Cujo. Getting in the chair across from his brother Tokala was struggling to bite his tongue.

“ Strange question, can ghosts get constipated? You just look like you need to get something out.” Inquired Danny sitting down his second cookie. 

“Uhh not really? Everything just settles in a pocket and gets absorbed so I guess if it was something big?...Danny you know I love you right?” Tried Tokala as his claws thrummed on the table.

“Hard to tell from all the hugs and little things to cheer me up. Seriously though yeah I know you love me and I love you little bro. Now what’s up?” Replied Danny before biting into another cookie.

“Danny...what if you didn’t become an astronaut? Or anything to do with space? “ Asked Tokala worrying his bottom lip with his fangs.

Danny bit his cookie in half and struggled not to drop the other half. It was no secret amongst the family Tokala had supernatural foresight but usually it didn’t extend so far, well not that Danny was aware of. Did he flunk this test or did he get all the way into college and waste thousands of dollars before he realized he wasn’t smart enough? Why was-

“Danny! It’s not about the test or not being good enough it’s about...They do a lot of testing with astronauts and even government employees to a point...I see you becoming a great-” Tried Tokala floating in front of Danny’s face and patting his cheek.

“So you’re telling me if I follow my dreams I’m going to become some lab experiment for the GIW like Vlad?! I’ve wanted to do something with space when I was younger then you are and because I did one fucking dare...I didn’t ask to become some freak!” Snapped Danny and he regretted the words as soon as they left his fanged mouth as Tokala gaped at him.

Tokala floated back as Danny stood up and reached for him. Trembling with the effort not to cry Tokala grabbed the edges of his vest and pulled them tight. He hadn’t seen this, Danny just blurting out his frustration. That’s what it was but it didn’t hurt any less, not when Tokala wished he was like Danny, when he really had a human form and not just some illusion. Then his powers showed him the changes made by this act and he brought his palms to his eyes and bawled.

“I’m sorry, please just study, you need to study.” Cried Tokala before poofing away in a puff of pale blue. 

Danny stood there dumbstruck as he let his rings turn him back to human. Vlad was always going on about how they should be in ghost form as often as possible around Tokala so he didn’t feel...like a freak. Throwing his head back with a groan Danny sat in his chair. Eyes landed on the cookies and half finished glass of milk. Sighing Danny stood up and grabbed the dishes, cleaning them off as his stomach felt full of lead. Watching the milk go down Danny couldn’t help but compare it to his future, no matter how much work he poured into it he could never get ahead. He wasn’t failing or in danger anymore but he didn’t have grades like Jazz, he’d be passed over as average with the only thing remarkable about him only limiting his career choices. Looking back at the table Danny sighed, he would have average scores in that as well so why study?

“I’m d-” 

“Time out!”

With that Danny froze mid-sentence with the world around him as a blue light flashed. The arm of a clock appeared and spun to form a large clock face from which Clockwork emeraged. In one arm he cradled a girl, Box Lunch, blue skin like her father and her mother’s red eyes and freckles with a mix of their fashion sense. Overalls over pink polo that matched a beret over black pigtails, her little fists covered in lavender gloves. She was asleep under Clockwork’s will, his touch keeping her from rebounding to her time. Not much younger then Tokala she would be a key part in keeping Danny from falling into desperation as well as triggering events under his terms, ones he could alter as part of his duties to clean up paradoxes.. Setting Box Lunch in place behind Danny he had his staff float beside him. 

Pulling out a gold trimmed medallion shaped like a clock cog with his initials intertwined Clockwork slipped the ribbon over the girl’s head. A grin came to his face as eyes moved under closed lids and the little ghost stirred with some confused noises. Blinking away her grogginess Box Lunch looked around in confusion, this wasn’t her parent’s hideout in the zone. There weren’t any glowing outlines here...was she in the real world? How? She’d been playing with a little boy with a cape and thing for clocks just a moment ago right?

“Where am I?” 

“In Amity Park before you were born. That boy over there is part ghost.” Spoke Clockwork having switched to his elderly form to not only lessen the strain on his core but appear less intimidating.

Box Lunch looked, her daddy had told her stories of a ghost boy, he’d been one of the two princes of King Plasmius before everything came tumbling down. In ghost form his hair was said to be snow white but raven black in human form, the form he lost before he went mad. Her suspicions confirmed by Clockwork’s next words:

“My employers believe him to be a threat to the world. Could you be a dear and dance a little dance for us?” 

Red eyes narrowed as they glared at Danny. This boy was the reason her daddy was scared to hug her with both arms and bumped into things, she’d do a dance alright. Clockwork could sense Box Lunch’s conviction and knew it would eventually lead to a timeline where she was born under better circumstances. Clockwork had to keep reminding himself of that, everything would be as it should be if he was strong enough. Reaching for the top of his staff Clockwork hesitated for a moment, if this went wrong...Steeling his features and refusing to follow that line of thought Clockwork slammed down the button.

“Time in.”


	3. Catalyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciro has set his plan into motion exchanging one variable for a more mild one but he walks a fine line between duty and love with no guarantee he won't lose both with the core shattering implications should he fail.

Nasty Burger was a local restaurant that clogged the arteries of Amity Park’s heart. The special sauce with 42 herbs and spices gave the restaurant enough distinction to survive against the fast food giants. The hangout spot for teens and nostalgia for the older crowd. For Vlad the nostalgia was connected to his family, his first burger here while helping Jack and Maddie move in, then bringing Jazz and Danny here on his occasional visits to give their parents some alone time. Now Vlad was making more memories on the outside patio, he’d taken Ciro to every other restaurant in Amity Park and with Danny studying at the manor cooking wasn’t an option.

It was amusing to see the prim and proper Ciro enjoying a Big Nasty leaned forward to keep the special sauce off his shirt holding it with only his fingertips on each side. Ciro gave a sheepish look as some of the extra toppings slid out of his burger, he hated wasted food but he couldn’t just- Vlad grabbed a dropped pickle and plopped it in his mouth with a knowing smile then sipped on his straw. Ciro raised a brow and reached forward grabbing one fry, then two only for Vlad eyes to linger on his hand the last time with a strange look.

“Something wrong Vladimir?” Questioned Ciro.

“One pickle, one fry, you took two, so my dear how do you intend to pay for it?” Expressed Vlad as he rested his chin on top of one hand with a smirk.

Ciro was getting much better with hints and a small smile graced his lips before leaning forward and placing a light kiss on Vlad’s cheek. Vlad’s free hand held the back of Ciro’s head keeping him there as Vlad touched his forehead to his. They had been together almost seven months and there was no doubt they loved each other from tender affection to passionate sex with a heavy dose of healthy communication. There had been arguments but the only fights they had were sparring matches. The day after their anniversary Vlad would go public about their relationship and his bisexuality even after that night at the bar. As of now they ignored the tabloids and focused on each other. Vlad kissed Ciro on the lips before leaning back taking a bite of Ciro’s burger and setting it back down with a smug smile. 

Ciro went to smile back only for it to falter as he saw Mr.Lancer, he knew it was that timeline but knowing and being there were too different things. Unfortunately he couldn’t see the timestreams outside the tower and could only pray Box Lunch arrived soon.He needed her to cause a scene with Danny to drive off a certain biker with an uncontrollable variable. Mr. Lancer had the briefcase cuffed to his wrist and while Ciro appreciated his dedication it was counterproductive to scare his students about the test. Even Vlad and himself knew children who had studied hard and knew the material could blank on a test if too stressed. The amount of pressure was also out of proportion, this wasn’t the S.A.T but a tool to help students either focus on careers in their strengths or better their faults in highschool to aid those scores. There was a sigh of relief from Ciro as food began to move.

Ciro had been looking behind him for a moment or two but before Vlad could question him the half eaten burger in his hands along with his fries glowed. With a growl Vlad practically shoved the rest of his burger in his mouth after allowing his jaw to shift slightly. No one but his boyfriend and his children were allowed to take his food. Snatched his coke as it started to fly away Vlad chugged it to help the burger go down before standing, Ciro looking slightly loss with his burger gone. Standing up with a snarl playing on his lips Vlad saw a young ghost, a little girl, and that soothed his anger. Though it raised questions because she looked like...were those two even in a relationship and more importantly could ghosts have kids?

“Prepare to taste defeat!! And perhaps a nice side salad with that? “ Spoke Box Lunch, her mommy always said offer some food to throw your opponents off and maybe deescalate the situation.

Vlad face palmed when Danny refused and did so dismissively, if this little girl was like her mom apologizing and accepting the food ended a fight immediately. The banter didn’t hold Vlad’s attention, Danny was more than ready to take on a child. That and Vlad didn’t want to fight a young child, he’d summon a duplicate if need be but the girl had the Box Ghost as a parent so it was doubtful. Looking around Vlad was about to tell Ciro they needed to leave because Tokala was apparently home alone only to go rigid with a growl. 

Normally a rebel without a cause Johnny 13 had come around to mess with the poor teacher in charge of the C.A.Ts. Like most schoolwork Johnny 13 hadn’t taken it seriously when he was a teen in Detroit but everyone else in his life had when he failed. He went from a trouble maker with potential to a hopeless loser, losing the little male support he had since his dad left. A sneer came to his face at Mr.Lancer telling the Ghost Boy’s buds to “Enjoy your Nasty Burgers while you're still on this side of the counter.” with a laugh. Under him and his motorcycle Shadow was getting restless as Johnny readied his bike only to stop as Danny and some kid started fighting over the Nasty Burger. Perhaps he could help the kid- That line of thought died as Johnny 13 saw some very familiar red eyes glaring at him, the Ghost King still hated his spectral guts for that mess with Jazz. It was why he hadn’t brought Kitty incase he was caught trespassing. Starting up his motorcycle Johnny 13 sped off.

“Ciro I have a repeat offender in my territory, could you be a dear and go watch Tokala?” Requested Vlad, his eyes not leaving where Johnny 13 had bolted from.

Ciro knew Vlad wasn’t going to core the misguided spirit just rough him up a little and thrown him back in the zone before night fall. Kissing his mate’s cheek Ciro agreed and Vlad caught his lips before heading off. Pressing a button on his wristwatch Ciro was teleported back to the clock tower where Obidah and lackey waited for him with a duplicate. With a snap of his fingers Ciro was in his true form and clothes as Clockwork, ignoring the glares and with a gesture of his staff to the screen all protests were quieted as they watched.

Danny felt sticky from the exploded special sauce which while helpful had him resolving to order his foods sans it from now on. There was screaming all around him but fearful not pained, kind of unsettling he could tell the difference with strangers. Screwing his solid green eyes shut Danny covered his pointed ears to lessen the noise while his muscles fought off the jarring soreness from the explosion. There were bruises blossoming but they’d be gone soon, just like the cuts in his flesh. Sighing with relief and knowing no one would be around to comment on his looks Danny stretched out with a quick phasing to get rid of shrapnel. The pleasant warm itching of mending flesh was overshadowed by realizing Sam and Tucker had been knocked back. Sniffing the air with ears perked Danny rolled over into a kneeling position looking over his friends worriedly.

“Danny...who was that ghost you were fighting?” Asked Tucker as he got up trying to distract from the fact that Danny had been scenting them for blood, it was still odd after all these months.

Danny reached out his hand to Sam, careful to have the glove sheathing his small claws. A smile came to those purple lips, Sam found it endearing that Danny tried to make sure they were okay through observation instead of believing easy lies. Though Sam wished Danny wasn’t so self conscious still, personally she found he had a spooky allure but Danny kept mistaking her intentions when her eyes lingered on him. Taking Danny’s hand Sam allowed him to help her up their hands clasped as Danny answered Tucker:

“That was Box Lunch, the daughter of Box Ghost and Lunch Lady.”

“Yikes.” Expressed Sam and Tucker in unison.

“Actually more of an “ew”, didn’t even think ghosts could have kids so...I don’t know what’s going on.” Admitted Danny finally breaking the loose hold he and Sam had as he spied something shiny. 

Reaching down Danny retracted his glove so his claw tips helped get the sauce covered medallion off the ground. Pulling back up Danny looked at the gold trimmed gear on a ribbon that Danny had a strange suspicion he couldn’t cut. The entwined CW had gears spinning in his brain, he swore he knew someone with those initials…

“But this medallion might give us a clue.” Spoke Danny only to roll his shoulders, something was on his back, he’d felt it while getting up.

Reaching back Danny’s fingers found the edge of a firm piece of paper. Peeling it off with an unsettling noise Danny brought it in front of him. It was a manilla envelope, thick both in the outlayer and contents. Turning it over Danny saw  _ C.A.T  _ on the front and his core fluttered while his heart skipped a beat.

“Oh my gosh. The answers to the C.A.Ts!” Exclaimed Danny like a child on Christmas morning.

Back in the tower Clockwork’s core was fluttering, before his date with Vlad the chances of Danny making the right choice at this moment were hopeful. He’d brought Box Lunch in at a planned time instead of just interrupting from his tower so there might be some unknown variables, Danny had been looking frustrated...Clockwork couldn’t let Obidah sense any doubt about Danny’s character even if it might make him look a fool. Holding up a hand with a finger raised Clockwork motioned for silence because for beings swore to watch the observants had plenty of opinions about what should be done.

“Now watch this. He'll make the right choice. And you'll see, you've got absolutely nothing to--” Began Clockwork only for his core to clench as he caught Danny’s excited expression, it was one of those timelines.

“Hello, great future!” Cheered Danny as he raised the packet to the sky. 

“You’re not actually thinking of peeking at the answers, are you?” Asked Tucker, he felt the temptation but he didn’t have the strong moral backbone Danny had, or usually apparently.

“Of course I am. Aren’t you?” Replied Danny as he turned human giving Tucker a questioning look, he wasn’t the only thinking of cheating right?

Clockwork’s wide eyes narrowed into a scowl, Danny was making this rather difficult though considering he was being heavily influenced by Vlad in this timeline...Ciro loved his mate, he truly did, but the man didn’t have the best moral compass. A sigh left his mouth as he heard the observants shuffle behind him.

“He’s stolen the test answers.” Stated the lackey breaking the silence.

“He’s clearly going to cheat!” Snapped Obidah, the time master needed to think with his mind not his heart and kill the boy, it’d be as easy as freezing his heart or other organ while the rest of the body suffered for its lack.

“He has your time medallion.” Realized the lackey with slight horror, those touching the amulet were immune to Clockwork’s time powers directly.

“He has your time medallion!?” Yelled Obidah reaching the same conclusion and realizing Clockwork was playing a very dangerous game, giving himself an excuse not to outright kill the boy.

“You said that twice.” Noted Clockwork as he turned around shifting to his child form, it always gave him some satisfaction to call them out as a six year old.

“Destroy him now , Clockwork.” Snarled Obidah with one hand fisted while he flourished the other splayed with the taloned fingers cursing his oath sealed ectoplasm.

Either Clockwork would compile or admit his timeline costing mistake which would be grounds for replacement. Obidah would relish that obstinate mind breaking as it went from nonlinear to linear. If that didn’t shatter the ghost’s core watching as the observants toyed with his precious mutt should. Obidiah made a disgusted noise as Clockwork resumed his true age with a face of stone. Sticking his gauntleted hand into an open gear Clockwork searched for his next helper.

“I know what I’m doing.” Stated Clockwork as he took the glowing gear to summon an image of a hulking ghost.

Made of black metal and toxic green from circuits to the flame around a grinning skull above a smiling face in the chest. A ghostly tail curled under a belt buckle reading _ST._ Clockwork considered the ghost, an amalgamation of two damaged cores, and knew at least one still felt enough for an old friend to help. 

“He kept the answers to the test in his hands, and he made the wrong decision.” Mused Clockwork as he focused himself on this timeline.

Behind him the screen changed to check on another detail in the smoking ruins of the Nasty Burger. The special sauce tanks were whole but the heating line next to them wasn’t. Needle moved to yellow on the highly explosive condiment and with that the last variable on whether cheating would be disastrous clicked into place. Harshly tapping the butt of his staff on the floor Clockwork changed the screen.

There was a brief flash of Danny fighting the metal ghost and from the condition of the latter Clockwork knew the outcome was in his favor. Then the screen went back to the Nasty Burger, the wreckage scathed with ectoplasmic burns and deep claw marks. A maimed Phantom splattered ectoplasm not his own and trouncing Danny, determination fading to desperation. The screen swirled back to the tanks to which the Fentons, Sam, Tucker and Mr. Lancer were bound and gagged by ectoplasmic bindings with Tokala pulling at them fiercely. Within moments there was massive flash of pink accompanied by a muted explosion that only grew louder as a strained yell became a scream of pain. Danny knelt on the ground alone shielding himself with his arms, denial pouring from his lungs as a puddle of ectoplasm slowly spread from behind him.

Waving his staff Clockwork looked upon the scene, his expression unreadable but his core clenching, almost spasming, with his emotion relieved only slightly when he shifted into his elderly form. This was his plan, Clockwork knew what he was doing and the costs associated. For humanity, this world, this timeline and his loved ones would suffer but in the end all would be as it should be. A future would be cut short for another to thrive.

“His future is sealed.” Whispered Ciro as a purple tear traveled down his scar to drip off his chin.


	4. Technology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As pieces of Clockwork's fall into place Vladimir begins to pick them up.

The lab was calm save for the humming of machines and burbles of his livestock blobs as Vlad sat at his work bench in black dress pants and rolled up white button up. A black box appeared to be strapped to his face was in reality a professional clock worker’s visor. There were stands for precision tools, small brushes and cleaners as well as the various tiny gears and screws from the gold pocket watch infront of him. It was tarnished and old, from the early 1600s, with a metal lid instead of glass with only an hour hand. The front engraving was ornate depicting day and night split down the middle. More like an oval box the sides were a filigree of thorny vines and roses. The back had the makers marks but was relatively plain as the watch was to be worn as a pendant. It had barely moved when Vlad found it last month but under his tender care it would be transformed to be as accurate as a modern counterpart with plans to add a minute hand. With his powers and custom tools Vlad was better at watch repair and restoration then his father, the cruel geezer, could ever be though man had been sending him letters...Shaking the thought from his head Vlad went back to the antique watch.

This would be the perfect gift for Ciro but for what occasion? Vlad didn’t want to rush this, he still wasn’t done taking it apart yet as the seized rusted mechanism was being difficult. So perhaps not their first anniversary but an engagement gift? It was doubtful this project would take longer than a year,by then Vlad knew he would be sure of his desire of Ciro as a husband. A ceremony in Massachusetts would be beautiful but tasteful just like Ciro. Purples and whites to be royal and pure in spring when the sea still gave off a slight chill to signify renewal while comfortable in their suits...Vlad snorted, he was getting far too ahead of himself but a smile still played on his lips, a man could dream. Hopefully it would come true just like his international goals, which were mostly favorable as S.P.A.R gained traction.

There was a beeping from his main computer and Vlad pulled back his visor to look at the screen. It was a notification that one of his students had activated their suit. Placing the watch in its box and replacing his tools Vlad stood up. The screen quickly revealed Tucker was using the hacking abilities of his suit and as always the information was transmitted and cleared before displaying here. Vlad raised a brow, the coding was beyond anything he’d seen of human make, even Technus couldn’t touch this completely. Pressing some buttons Vlad pulled up some of his programming, a mixture of technology and spells, there were some similarities but the magic was a vast unknown. There were few branches of magic Vlad had not explored having delved into necromancy with his experiments so he could make sure a being became a ghost. One such branch was chrono magic, there was so little reference material and the risk was just too great. So how was Tucker accessing it?! 

With a few more commands Vlad saw Tucker’s suit tracer had him pinging at Fenton Works. That had Vlad flipping through the cameras, sighing as he realized Tucker was in one of the bedrooms or bathrooms. To have an item of such complexity and power in his family’s home outside of the sealable lab was more than problematic. Vlad had explained to his students that each suit had a camera in the helmet like mask that Vlad could remotely access. In moments he was seeing through Tucker’s visor and the amulet on the floor didn’t look like technology but that was a wire in a USB port. On a dark ribbon a golden gear, no a clock cog, with black enamel with a C and W intertwined in a familiar shade of blue like-

“Ciro’s skin...Ciro Winther...Clock Work…” Whispered Vlad as his eyes went wide, he’d suspected Ciro was the mysterious Clockwork who had raised Tokala but this...

From how his son adored the man almost immediately, the similarities in his ghost form to that clock themed ghost at his coronation and Vlad was restoring a watch for Ciro because the man loved them. Ciro’s core always sounded like a clock ticking and...Ciro had been acting more and more anxious lately with Tokala looking towards him as if for permission. How many times had the boy said “Clockwork told me I can’t’ when it came to talking about visions? Ciro, his boyfriend, his mate, his love had deceived...no, telling someone you were the master of time wasn’t light conversation and he’d waited six months to show Wynonna his full ghost form. There would be a chance to divulge that information to explain why Tucker had a powerful artifact of his.

A blue light and Tucker’s visor snapping quickly behind Danny who...was that a manilla envelope in his hands? Vlad pressed a button to take a still frame to examine later. His finger stayed on the button as Vlad took in the disturbing sight of a massive robotic ghost behind his middle child. Those green eyes set in a skull with a trademark jagged grin told that part of that metal monstrosity was Skulker, his friend and Royal Huntsman. Vlad had had enough of his machinery hacked by Technus to recognize the face of his Head Scientist set in that ebony chest engraved with toxic green circuitry. Why were they together? They were best friends but both men where natural loners, had their own lairs and Ember wouldn’t take kindly to this. Also when had Technus made this exosuit? It was beyond his current projects from what he last heard from talking to Tokala who sometimes was an assistant to the scientist. It also had too much free ectoplasm for Technus’ normal designs unless he had amplified their power to the point it would overload the circuits…

None of that mattered as Danny was backhanded into a wall moments after going ghost, his posture had been defensive. Vlad’s eyes blazed red as pink energy wisped and crackled black rings exploded from his waist transforming him into Plasmius. He’d given Skulker and Technus titles in his court only for them to attack his family in their home, it was beyond ungrateful it was the ultimate insult. The air popped and crackled as pink energy rose from his glowing arms, arcs raising to hit his flaming crown. Everyone would know what happened when you betrayed the Ghost King. 

Speaking of which Vlad restrained his power enough to grab his cellphone. No matter what Ciro was hiding Vlad knew the ghost loved Tokala, realizing he was Clockwork only made Vlad believe that more. They’d talk later but right now Vlad couldn’t leave Tokala alone. He texted Ciro a simple request to come watch Tokala which was agreed to almost immediately. It would be mere minutes for Ciro to arrive and knowing this Vlad disappeared in a poof of pink smoke.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny needed to take down Skulktech before Technus blocked Tucker from the operating system. Head on head Danny knew he couldn’t overpower this reforged threat, they would have him at their mercy in less than five moves. It was disturbing knowing two members of Vlad’s court wanted him dead. Danny couldn’t remember what he’d done to trigger dormant murderous intentions let alone for it to drive the two to risk Vlad’s lethal wrath. Danny felt his core clench at Skulker snarling:

“What are you waiting for? Activate the Purpleback Gorilla Override!” 

That was the first time Tucker had hacked Skulker’s suit which meant Technus had developed a way to override Tucker. Danny didn’t have long to cripple the exosuit to give himself a chance. Baring his fangs Danny charged a ectoblast and sent it hurling at their jetpack. The blow struck true sending Skulktech crashing into the wreckage of Nasty Burger but before Danny could strike again they were up.

“Activating Phantom Palm Pummeler! “ Announced Technus, suspense coursing through his damaged core accompanied by Skulker’s thrill as they began finishing blows as he sent a blue tinted ray from their palm at Danny.

The energy connected sending Danny careening off course. It felt like his entire body was full of that static when your leg falls asleep. Yet his skin burned, literally smoked as ectoplasmic energy fled from him. Before Danny could even think of how to get his bearings, another shot struck him and he was falling, human arms flailing as he struggled to call back his ghost form. He’d fallen an alarming amount before stabilizing and Danny’s eyes locked with Skulker’s seeing once more that hunter who had sought to flay him in his first few months. Except this time Skulker wasn’t even trying to pass off the delusion of making this sporting.

“You’re shorting out my powers?!” Exclaimed Danny.

“Indeed. The Pummeler might not work on you in the future, but we had a feeling it would work on you here. “ Replied Skulker with bitterness underlying his satisfaction at his weapon working.

“The Future?” Questioned Danny, it made as much sense as most things he’d seen after becoming a halfa but that meant the question wasn’t what he had done but would do.

“Oh, I love it. You're much less powerful than that other Phantom we have to deal with!” Laughed Technus darkly, that other Phantom wouldn’t exist soon as Skulker fired again.

Danny took a sharp intake of breath as he was forced into his human form, his core barely pulsing in his chest. The power seemed to slip out of his grasp and he was falling. His arms searched for anything to grab as the evening sky dimmed the world around him. Fingertips brushed metal and Danny grabbed, feeling his shoulder be yanked as his body took a moment to stop it’s descent. Looking up he made out the flagpole and an incredulous smile lit up his face.

“Wow, that flag pole thing works? I thought for sure it would-” Began Danny only for the pole to do just as expected, sending him falling.

His body bounced off an awning into a pile of trash painfully but whole. Only now, essentially human could Danny appreciate how much tougher his ghost form was. Trying to loosen his sore body Danny joked:

“Guess I don’t have a future as an Olympic gymnast.” 

A serpentine metal arm slithered into the trash around him, metal digits clamped tight around his midsection. Danny didn’t even have time to pry at them as he heard the growing buzz of a charge only for it to ripple through his body earning a cry. There was no time to recover as the metal appendage forced him into the ground.

“You don’t have a fut-” Began Skulker only a gloved hand to grab one of his fuel lines and rip him away from his prey like a dog by their collar.

Technus let out a yelp of surprise while Skulker turned his head to growl at who would dare interrupt his righteous hunt. The snarl left his face as eyes went wide at the personification of fury looking down at him. Red eyes blazing with pink crackling energy flowing from them. A snarling mouth with the corners pulling back and teeth itching to grow with a serpentine tongue flickering behind them. Clawed hands aching to become taloned were cutting off the hoses. They were engulfed with pink ectoplasm that travel up and flowed up like smoke by the elbows, electricity zapping like thunder clouds. The crown burned with a green inferno as Vlad couldn’t even keep his feet on the ground.

“I gave you titles.” Snarled Vlad winding up a fist and striking Technus in the face earning a cry as the screen cracked. 

“Plasmius our cores are-” Started Skulker as a hand covered Technus as Vlad released them.

“I vouched for you both to my family.” Snapped Vlad as he backhanded Skulker into a nearby building with enough force to almost send him through the brick wall, Danny crying out as he was pulled along.

Skulktech was dazed,pawing weakly to get out of the wall. Both had forgotten how fierce Plasmius could be after ten years without him. Unlike Phantom he had a body strengthening his hits and reinforcing his form against damage. Also Plasmius was highly territorial with people to protect and that would drive him to finish them instead of cripple. They barely noticed two pairs of gloved hands tugging at their occupied arm.

“Now chill out Plasmius give us a minute to explain why we need to finish the Ghost Child you se-” Began Technus as Skulker got them out of the rubble only for his screen to be destroyed by a ectoblast forcing the ghost to retreat to where his core was housed.

Skulker found their body much harder to operate alone and couldn’t fly back fast enough to avoid a sparking roundhouse kick to the face. The medallion around Skulktech’s neck went flying as he fell to the ground unconscious. Tentacle claws locked   
around Danny’s waist with his friends suited up and struggling to free him. Vlad didn’t have time to react as Skulktech glowed with a pale blue light, the energy racing down the arm to envelope the three teens. In a blink they were gone, leaving Vlad hovering in shock.

There were no pulsing cores or beating hearts. The air was cold or perhaps that was the dread filling Vlad’s chest as his powers were snuffed out. Touching down Vlad grabbed for where his students had been, desperately hoping to feel someone, anyone, cloaked. His hands found empty air, the scent of his students ending here like they vanished off the face of the earth. Trembling Vlad looked around in growing horror, they were gone, he was responsible for them, loved them, and they were just gone.

A golden glint caught Vlad’s eye as the streetlights came on. Falling to his knees Vlad grabbed the object so hard the edges nearly cut his palm. Turning his hand over Vlad looked at a familiar pendant, Clockwork’s, Ciro’s, medallion. Anguish and rage fought in Vlad’s heart while his core spasmed, his mate was involved and if he didn’t have a good reason...no one harmed his children and came away whole.


	5. Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tough love, no one likes to give it but at times it's the only love we can show.

The screen was only swirls, Ciro could not bare to see Vlad search fruitlessly for his dear ones or when Vlad realized he was being betrayed. Of all the outcomes very few ended well if he approached Vlad before the end of all this and Tokala had agreed to stay here in his room here to avoid questioning. At the nearly white blue of his visitors arriving Clockwork turned invisible to watch until his cue.

“Where are we?” Asked Tucker as he cleared the tint of his visor to show his face, his expression equal parts curiosity and anxiety as his suit gave several high energy alerts.

There was no answer, none of them knew how to begin. They roamed the darkness where gears on the wall moved unclear if they contributed to the vortex like screens or constant ticking. A toxic light drew their attention and as the trio walked towards it Danny could feel his core getting stronger from the ambient ecto-energy. That was all Danny could tell as he put a hand to the window, Sam and Tucker flanking him. Outside was the familiar green expanse but it was empty, no islands, doors or even debris. Perhaps the worst was the silence, none of the normal screams, wails or manic laughter they were so accustomed to, making the ticking all the more menacing. Surrounded by walls the trio felt exposed like a nerve to the elements with a growing realization how alone they were.

“I don’t know. The Ghost Zone, I think...But no part of the Ghost Zone I’ve ever seen. “ Spoke Danny, he knew it was obvious but someone needed to speak if only to drown out the clock that’s ticking was almost palpable. 

There was the unspoken question of how they came to be here, wherever here was. They ran over what they remembered, the moments before the blinding light. Danny had been caught in Skulktech’s clutches unable to phase while Tucker and Sam had been loosening the claws…Remembering their foe the trio turned as one, Sam and Tucker pulling their blasters while Danny grasped at his fluttering core only for the rings to fizzle around his waist. 

Skulktech was limp on the ground and from the busted screen to the sizable dent in the skull neither part was waking up soon. Cautiously Sam approached, her sensors confirming the two scarred cores were in hibernation. Eyes scanning the amalgamation ghost’s form Sam noticed the medallion was gone.

“It happened after his medallion flew off.” Stated Sam as she remembered the jerking as Vlad kicked Skulktech to the ground.

Tucker thought for a moment, his gaze following his suit’s warnings about six high unknown energy signatures. There six pendants hanged with two empty hooks. Perhaps they were fast travel devices or keys to access a panel? Either way the removal of one had brought them here so it stood to reason the opposite action would return them home.

“Then I might know how to get us back!” Expressed Tucker running forward and grabbing on to place around his neck.

Turning to face his friends Tucker raised his fists into the air in triumph, that had been easy. However, his suit gave no indicators that there was activity in the pendant nor a response from the machinery around them. Lowering his arms in defeat he sighed:

“Nothing huh?”

“No, but nice bling.” Commented Sam as her vision cleared to show her teasing expression only to change as the largest screen flickered catching her attention.

As Sam walked closer to the viewer Danny went closer to Tucker and regarded the medallion. They hadn’t been able to gather anything from the one at the house other then code too advanced for Tucker to even begin to guess the function. Both times they had seen people wearing them those same people were trying to destroy him. Now they were in an isolated part of the Ghost Zone with Skulktech who had came closer to killing more in the last half hour then the two had come in the year since he’d met them. That they had mentioned the future and another Phantom…

“I don’t like this.” 

“You’re going to like this even less.” Spoke Sam and Danny felt his core clench at the hint of fear in her tone.

Both boys met Sam at the viewer transfixed by what they saw. A terrifying being with a flaming white mane and jade skin hovered above rubble. A signature insignia blazing on a powerful chest clad in white and black with a matching cloak billowing splattered with red. Wet black gloved hands tipped with talons where engulfed with green flames that lit up a sinister face covered in blood. Underneath a recognizable nose was a smile of fangs with canines like a wild animal split the face in half with over a familiar jawline tipped with goatee soaked red and dripping. Corners like torn flesh nearly touching bat like ears perked forward with high interest. Solid purple eyes showing yellow eye shine from the inferno raging on his arms were filled with maniac glee. Ectoblasts scorched stone and melted metal while there were smoldering piles hauntingly human sized with burning figures running only to succumb. Screams of terror and agony a sadistic symphony coupled with the crackling of flames and crash of buildings unable to remain standing. Those jaws parted inhumanly wide with strings of scarlet salvia a serpentine tongue curving as laughing, deep, dark and unhinged cut through the chaos. The ghost floated down to land on the ground bringing attention to a label  _ FUTURE: 10 YEARS. _

“I think I’m seeing your future...And you’re kind of a jerk.” Said Sam and with that the understatement of the century with 95 years to go.

On the viewer all manner of military vehicles from helicopters with powerful machine ectoguns and fortified anti ghost metal tanks to the desperate police exposed in futuristic cars came at the Phantom. Planting his feet the ghoul reared back and then came forward releasing a wail so ear splitting and extreme it sent the opposition flying. A flourish of flame turning the few police cars that had snuck behind him into sealed ovens. Phantom lunged at the nearest with a look that could only be described as ravenous.

Tucker turned around ripping off his mask and hurled his dinner onto the ground. A violet mask flew across the room with a cry as it had started locking onto vitals signs. There was a thud as Danny fell to his knees in all consuming horror at his future self’s actions with a cold spike of dread and self disgust at being interested in that last power. He had wanted to be powerful like Vlad with a physique better than his currently scrawny compared to his elder but not like this, never like this. 

Wiping his mouth Tucker pulled back on his mask. Removing the wireless transmitters from the arm of his suit Tucker shuffled over to Skulktech. The ghosts had mentioned dealing with Danny in the future, built a weapon to try to combat that...thing so there had to be some data. Maybe some power scans if they were lucky but anything was better than this helpless feeling.

“Let’s see if this future boy knows any more about-” Began Tucker only to pull back as Skulktech was surrounded with that familiar pale energy and rose to be flown back through the viewer that rippled like water.

“I didn’t do that.” Stated Tucker raising his hands before he could be accused. 

“I did.” Declared a deep and familiar voice that drew the trio’s attention as he decloaked from the shadows.

Tucker back pedalled back to his friends, Sam’s hand itching for her blaster while Danny staggered to his feet. Blue eyes squinted as Danny took in the cloaked figure before him. Clockwork knew Danny was connecting dots and it was a sorry thing the boy had to learn his role in the universe fully before his dear Vladimir. 

“I sent him back to his own time. Or, should I say, forward to his own time. You see, for me, time moves backwards and forwards, and-- Oh, why am I bothering. You're a teenanger. “ Explained Clockwork his form shifting to elderly, child,adult and elderly to accentuate his words, the latter to cement the notion he held little regard for Danny when he actually cared deeply. 

“Ciro? Where are we?” Questioned Danny realizing his godfather’s boyfriend was the one holding the cards and must be skilled with deception to have kept this from Vlad. 

“ Getting to the point, fine. I am foremost Clockwork, Master of Time,Ciro Winther was who died. I've been charged with the task of eliminating your future, so that never happens. “ Stated Clockwork his tone authoritative and final as he motioned to the viewer.

Phantom had grabbed a three cannoned tank by the treads. With a heave he held it aloft and threw it with ease. People ran screaming around him as a familiar massive dog now black as sin ran after them like rabbits.

Danny tore his eyes away from the screen as the future Cujo pinned someone and looked at Clockwork. This ghost had been dating Vlad for six months and all that time he had to know, all that time he planned to kill him. Did Clockwork think it some mercy to give him those months or that it’d be better if he was destroyed by a familiar face? What kind of sick game was this?! He’d never become that!

“Bullshit! Name one evil thing I’ve done!” Snapped Danny with fists clenched.

Crafting an amused smile Clockwork motioned his staff to the viewer, all in the room relieved that it was no longer that carnage. Jazz was in Danny’s room, her expression etched with dread for what she may find, her movements skittish at the thought of being wrong and caught. Slender hands found the purple canvas of Danny’s backpack. The zipper cut through the silence like a knife as the tension mounted. An edge of a manilla envelope appeared and gingerly Jazz grabbed it. Pulling it out quickly similarly to one ripping off a bandaid Jazz turned it in her hands.  **C.A.T** were bold on the front and hit Jazz as hard as any slap. Shock painted her face, disappointment making her aqua eyes gleam.

“Danny’s a cheater!” Gasped Jazz.

On the other side of the viewer Danny felt a pang of guilt, his conflicted willingness to cheat earlier weakened further. Catching Danny’s crestfallen expression Tucker turned to Clockwork with a glare, Danny was the best guy he knew and he didn’t need this.

“Bet you can’t find two!” Challenged Tucker and immediately regretted it as the viewer went back to Phantom. 

Phantom was halfway in a downed helicopter back to the viewer as the wet sounds of tearing flesh were accompanied by crunching bone as Cujo was through the ruined windshield. There was low growls and a snarl as Phantom slammed a taloned hand through the frame at his fellow beast to back away from the choice bits. Cujo backed up with his head low whining with blood dripping from jowls.. A talon hand reached out and ran through the fur of the giant dog’s head before patting the head affectionately. Soothed Cujo returned and the noise of a forbidden feast began anew. Tucker was once more removing his mask and retching while Sam was covering her mouth with tears starting to leak from her eyes.

“How about two thousand?” Offered Clockwork as he changed into child form, the implication clear and sickening, Danny couldn’t handle this.

“I don’t have to sit here and explain myself to you! I’m going ghost!” Snapped Danny as the white and black flickering ring appeared at his waist and transformed him before he flew at Clockwork.

“Time out!” Declared Clockwork as he hit a button on his staff making it glow.

He pointed his staff at Danny whose momentum slowed freezing just before the end of the tool. Against all human laws of reality Danny rewound like a VCR tape. His feet hit the ground and his transformation reversed to leave him human.

“I’m going ghost! Whoa…” Expressed Danny as a hand went to his dizzy head and another twitched for his nauseous stomach.

“Serious deja vu.” Dismissed Danny as he transformed to attack Clockwork once more.

The villain act had to be maintained to push these youths in the right direction so grinning Ciro pushed the button on his staff again with an amused:

“Time out.”

It was like the air had been replaced with syrup how Danny slowed. In his confusion his stance fell apart. Danny barely managed to turn his confused green gaze to Clockwork who had swooped out of his way. With a smug look on his face the master of time hit another button on his staff.

“Time in!”

Resuming normal speed Danny flew past where Clockwork had occupied, his momentum slamming him hard into a patinated copper clock tower bell. It rang through the tower, the sound and vibration painful to Danny’s sensitive pointed ears as he bounced off. To his growing panic Danny was rewound to hit the bell repeatedly.

“I could do this all day, but I have a schedule to keep.” Voiced Clockwork going from amused to serious as he took on his elderly form.

Pressing the button again Clockwork free Danny to crash to the ground a disoriented and pained heap. Releasing the staff it snapped to his wrist as a watch. Flying up Clockwork grabbed a fully functioning scythe from the grasp of a statue of death. Tightening his grip Clockwork reminded himself this was for the best as he resumed his true age. Swooping down like a bird of prey Clockwork readied his strike.

“Danny! Look out!” Warned Sam and Tucker in unison, the former going for her blaster.

Looking up with horror Danny gathered his bearings enough to zoom out of the way. The blade came down shattering a gear into shards. Reaching out a hand Clockwork froze Danny in midair. Tucker’s terror became confusion, he and Sam were armed so…

“Hey, wait! Why would he freeze time for Danny and not for us?...Hey Sam?” Questioned Tucker, receiving no answer he looked at Sam to see her frozen with blaster pointed at where Clockwork had been.

The only one not affected was him. Out of the corner of his eye Tucker noticed the suit alert about being in contact with suspicious technology. His hand grabbed the time medallion to bring it before his face.

“I knew these medallions were good for something. It's like a Get Out of Time Free card! “ Realized Tucker before bolting for the wall.

Clockwork loomed over Danny and adjusted his grip on his weapon. Play the villain to nudge them to the right ideas. He couldn’t show reluctance, the swing had to be done. 

“Time’s up, Ghost Boy.” Rumbled Clockwork before raising the scythe to strike in an arcing blow. 

He feigned surprise when Tucker grabbed the weapon tearing it from his grasp. Looking back Clockwork had to swallow a laugh as Tucker declared:

“Sorry, no sudden death overtime in this game!”

Throwing the weapon aside Tucker tossed the two time medallions in his hands. One landed around Sam’s neck and she fired her blaster as she came too. The other looped over Danny’s head and his flight resumed to having him crashing at his friend’s feet.

“Huh? What happened?” Questioned Danny in confusion but some relief as he could still feel a heart pumping in his chest.

“We leveled the playing field. Just get the bad guy!” Answered Sam presenting her medallion and pointing a Clockwork. 

A true scowl came to Clockwork’s features, he had lived among them for six months and they could only call him “the bad guy”? Well then he had succeeded but time to up the ante.

“You three have seen too much. You must be eliminated before you permanently alter the timestream.” Threatened Clockwork as his form shifted to elderly.

With a flourish of his hand five altered images of himself appeared in a half circle to back the trio towards the viewer. Prehistoric, medieval, revolutionary war, WWII and future soldiers, fully armed with murder in their eyes. The teens gasped and gaped at his power for not even Vlad could summon a duplicate with equipment he didn’t have on his person.

“Nowhere to run, children.” Stated Clockwork as he resumed his true age forcing a dark satisfaction into his voice.

Danny stood protectively in front of his friends, fangs bared and claws showing but his eyes betrayed his desperation. Hearing slowing carnage behind him Danny looked back. Skulktech had passed through that screen.It was a gamble but his future self couldn’t kill him and he’d never want to hurt Sam and Tucker...right? Looking back at the advancing duplicates Danny swallowed and made up his mind.

“Nowhere but the future!” Growled Danny as he moved through Sam and Tucker grabbing the backs of their suits and launching them through the viewer.

“Then let’s see if you have what it takes to face that future.” Whispered Clockwork as he dismissed his duplicates, a sad smile on his lips.

He had herded them like a sheepdog into a corral. Like sheep they would never fully understand the shepherd's plan, no one truly could but it was for the best. They had to trigger events in the future to create the paradox so he could erase it. Sparing them and everyone on the planet 10 years of death and destruction. For that they and everyone Clockwork loved must suffer now. Though he could alleviate that pain temporarily for one.

Changing the viewer to the present and a dark street in Amity Park above which Plasmius was flying. There was a rare open fear on his face, he had duplicates searching the city as he went for his manor. Ciro would be there, had to be, with Tokala and Vlad would get answers. He’d have a duplicate escort Tokala to Fenton Works and inform Jack and Maddie that…How did you tell parents their son was missing? How would he explain this to the Foley’s and Mansons? The truth would call for several reveals and Vlad didn’t trust the Mansons further then he could throw them in human form. 

As the manor came into sight everything blanked for Vlad after a “Time out”. Clockwork appeared next to his love and took him into his arms. Quickly he had Vlad in his bedroom and tucked him in bed. A rewind to revert his form would erase vital information and Vlad needed to be part of this but for now the halfa could rest. Clockwork caressed Vlad’s face and kissed his forehead as a tear ran down his scar to drip onto that blue skin. Tokala appeared next to him fiddling with his hands nervously, looking from Vlad to Clockwork who was leaning back having taken the medallion.

“When he wakes they will have returned. Calm him with that but tell him you saw a strange manilla folder in Danny’s backpack with the word “cat” on it. He’ll call the Fentons and all will be as it should. “ Directed Clockwork as he set the medallion on Vlad’s nightstand.

Tokala nodded and with that Clockwork disappeared back to his tower. He had done what he could to direct the players so all that was left was to wait. If Clockwork hadn’t watched millennia of suffering forced not to interfere the stress would be too much for his core. Depending on how Vlad received his confession it very well could be. 


	6. Desolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future is far from bright.

  
The flash of blinding light faded leaving Sam and Tucker to fall to the ruined street, suits keeping them from being scraped. They blinked desperately to clear their eyes as an acrid smell reminiscent of a toxic trash fire stung airways and burned their lungs. Sam took out two bandanas from a pocket, as an activist she was always prepared if a rally turned into a tear gassed riot. Tying one around her mouth she handed the second to Danny who was struggling not to vomit with his senses. Tucker pressed a button to seal his helmet and turn on the respirator. A shudder ran through him at the cacophony of various alarms, abandoned sirens, structures crumbling punctuated by screams and cries accompanied by dogs barking in the distance. Looking around the ruins of the city they were born and raised only added to the weight of their emotions like an anchor around the neck as they realized they were near Fenton Works.. 

“Man.If this is what we have to look forward to, I'm definitely not taking the C.A.T. test.” Tried Tucker to break the overwhelming tenison. 

“How do you think this all happened?” Asked Sam refusing to believe one ghost, let alone Danny’s future self, could cause all this destruction. 

Danny remained hovering his pointed ears perked straining to make out anyone around them. With the bandana and the pungent stench around them Danny couldn’t make out anything by smell. Here they were in the middle of a city and yet they were so exposed while anyone could be waiting around some rubble or cloaked waiting to strike. Though Danny knew it wouldn’t be just anyone, it was him who’d attack. What could have driven him to destroying Amity Park let alone cannibalism? 

“I don't know. But based on what we just saw, I have a really bad feeling I'm the one responsible. “ Admitted Danny.

There was the crumbling of stone, the clatter of moving metal and with the whirling of machinery. Springing from nearby wreckage came Valerie, easily recognizable despite the crew cut and stronger,taller build. Her hoverboard was larger, sleeker and deadlier but not as lethal as the huge shoulder mounted blaster humming to life on her shoulder.

“Got that right, ghost!” Snarled Valerie as her green eyes burned with hatred as she fired the weapon.

Valerie flew back slightly at the kickback but in total control as maneuvered her jet sled for another blast as the first had been short carving a crater into the street. There was no care for collateral, Phantom had destroyed the shield, razed the city to the ground and begun his feasting. Valerie’s failure a heavy weight in her chest making it hard to breath while the memory of her father’s crushed and charred body made it impossible to think save for vengeance. Tokala had left after saving her, freezing time long enough to pull her out of the explosion. Claimed he needed to get back to his father as if the man could invent anything to stop Phantom if he hadn’t already in his years of hiding. Once more Valerie was left alone and regardless of what form that demon took she’d kill him. Phantom was only delaying the inevitable by phasing into the street then reappearing too close for her weapon.

“Valerie! Listen to me!” Pleaded Danny only for Valerie to fly back to allow her weapon room to fire.

“You can’t fool me this time, Phantom!” Denied Valerie, he resumed his old appearances,deceived and made her believe...there was no heart in that chest. 

The blaster fired and Danny barely dodged feeling the heat as it passed. Turning his legs into a tail Danny sped off. He’d loop back and try to get Valerie to the ground. Once he had the aerial advantage perhaps she’d warm up to the idea of talking. The blasts were lethal, Danny could feel it as they missed him by inches. There was an odd sound and Danny decked his head barely avoiding getting brained by the jet sled but caught in a purple net. It sparked and zapped painfully as it dropped Danny to the ground. There was no time to recover as Valerie stood with her blaster pointed at him. It powered up with a whine as Valerie went for the maximum setting to be sure she shattered the unusually thick core of the ghoul who had destroyed the world, ten years of terror ended today.

“I've been waiting a long time for this. Goodbye and good--” Began Valerie only for two people she never thought she’d see again jump in to shield her nemesis. 

“Valerie no!” Cried Tucker though his cleared mask.

Rearing back Valerie couldn’t dismiss that voice and face along with the familiar yellow and black suit much like her own. Then there was Sam in her similar purple and black outfit with a black bandana around her nose and mouth. It barely muffled her voice as she shouted:

“Don’t shoot!” 

This wasn’t possible, they were dead, they’d been dead for 10 years. They’d died in an explosion due to a dangerous condiment and lazy owners.Their suits only giving them a few more minutes of agony according to the autospies as they tried to sort out parts for caskets.

“Sam? Tucker? I-It's not possible! This is a trick! You can't be alive!” Exclaimed Valerie with eyes wide as her mind rebelled against her senses.

Danny perked as a chill ran up his spine leaving his mouth as a blue wisp. Caught in the net he couldn’t move without being zapped let alone stand up to look around. Sam and Tucker were paying him no mind, to learn you died within ten years was shocking to anyone but to two teens...Of course thoughts went wild as to the how and considering what they’d seen Phantom do via the viewer they quickly turned dark.

“Wait. Not alive? That's our future? I'm definitely not taking the C.A.T.! “   
Expressed Tucker as he lowered his arms from shielding Danny.

“The C.A.T. That's the last time I saw you alive. The explosion at the Nasty Burger...you, Tucker, Danny's family--” Began Valerie putting a hand to her head, her dad had picked her up and taken her to have a nice,relaxing lunch when…

“And it was all your fault!” Yelled Valerie as she trained her gun on Danny.” If they hadn’t all been meeting with Lancer to discuss Danny cheating then that explosion wouldn’t have killed anyone!”

All their focus on each other no one recognized the true danger until the scent of burning lemon filled the air. A green fireball hit Valerie sending her flying into rubble with a cry and smell of burning fabric. Three heads quickly snapped from where the ghost fighter had landed to where the flame had come from. There Phantom was floating in a clean outfit with flame reducing to flickers along his raised right arm the hand splaying open to reveal talons. This close the trio noticed the network of cracks from the eyes up like a vase glued back together after being shattered. The unnatural smile closed into faint lines as Phantom regarded them coldly.

“Actually, that was me. And you, eventually. “ Spoke Phantom with a chilling certainty as his purple eyes met Danny’s green.

The three gaped at the ghoul before them like scared rabbits would a dog. The front of Phantom’s lip raised in a sneer as he tilted his chin up at the stirrings in his core. Sam and Tucker had always made him feel human, something Phantom couldn’t afford. His core while thicker then normal was much more unstable and prone to destroying itself as Phantom learned in the beginning when he still allowed himself time to think past his next meal. Guilt could literally destroy him and having loved ones would shatter his well crafted delusions and justifications for his crimes. Hunger and thirst burned him like hellfire never sated due to his lack of biological constraints. At a point the basic emotional needs of a sentient being weren’t worth the pain. He only had Cujo, the dog would never judge him, had willingly joined him in his descent into madness. A hunting partner and his sole attachment to this world, the only attachment he could risk. 

“Sam and Tucker. It's been a while. Ten years, to be accurate.” Stated Phantom before encasing them in green light, still and helpless, it was truly for their benefit as he was so easily triggered nowadays.

“ So, to what do I owe this little blast from the past? “ Questioned Phantom with amusement even as he drove down the pleasure from seeing his best friends alive after all this time.

This was curious and perhaps part of him liked to engage in more than the usual wanton chaos, especially since he’d just completed taking apart his greatest puzzle yet. Purple eyes widened at the medallion hanging from Sam’s throat, he had thought Clockwork had washed his hands of them after the blast. Clockwork had offered to freeze him until Vlad could come up with a way to make the constant need to feed stop. It had been too late for him though, it had been too late minutes after he was separated from his human half. Vlad could deceive Tokala, even himself, but Phantom knew the man would have never looked at him without seeing what he’d done. So he’d told Clockwork to shove his staff where the sun didn’t shine in not so kind words.

“Clockwork. Meddling again.” Rumbled Phantom raising his arm to grab the medallion as he wanted to have a talk with Danny alone.

Purple filled his vision as he was thrown down the street to land harshly. His mouth ripped his face and exposed his numerous fangs in a snarl as Phantom staggered to his feet waving off the smoke. Across from him Valerie stood blowing the smoke from her wrist gun while gripping a grenade with her other. Scowling he motioned at Valerie with his chin. Red eyes glowed in the shadows before Cujo broke away from them, snarling and snapping his jaws far closer to Valerie then Phantom was. Valerie turned her attention to the more immediate threat and threw her two grenades at the black hound. They through as Cujo turned intangible, just as Phantom had trained him with any projectiles. As the grenades explode harmlessly Valerie didn’t notice Phantom until he charged into her.

Valerie's back hit ground while her skull cracked on the pavement. The daze subdued her struggles as Phantom straddled her and pinned her wrists above her head. That horrid maw opened to free a flickering tongue as the ghoul decided where to start on what promised to be a satisfying meal with the deep emotions attached. There was an angry cry from behind him to which Phantom chuckled darkly, he didn’t miss feeling personally responsible for the safety of everyone in sight. Well might as well teach himself how futile that was.

“ Enjoy the few more moments courtesy of my past self.” Hissed Phantom next to Valerie’s ear which earned him a gag from the rot on his breath.

Phantom stood pulling Valerie up with him and pulled back his arm before slamming his hand into her sternum with enough force there were audible snaps. Valerie shuddered as she wheezed blood which hit Phantom’s suit. Running a talon finger over it he brought it to his nose and grimaced before looking at Valerie with disgust.

“You’ve eaten enough blood blossoms over the years your blood is poison. What a waste.” Growled Phantom as Valerie gave him a smug look.

With a snarl Phantom threw Valerie aside like trash for her to bounce on the pavement and skid to a stop. Chest on fire with at least a few ribs broken Valerie panted as she propped herself on the elbow of her clawed arm and the hand of the other. Her last trick had failed but at least Phantom wouldn’t feed off her and ripping her apart would only hurt him. There would be a body for her grave thought Valerie doubted there would be anyone to bury it. White boots entered her vision and a scream ripped from her damaged lungs as one plowed into her side. It sent her rolling to come to rest on her back. 

Phantom looked down at Valerie and she saw pity, perhaps those weeks had stuck not that it mattered now as her lungs burned and grew heavy. Mouth closing to allow a more human expression Phantom frowned, it deepened as he closed his eyes for a moment. When they opened a sneer had come to his lips and those purple eyes regarded Valerie like she was still a threat. 

“I suppose out of respect for our past, I should let you live. But that’s not how I work.” Expressed Phantom as he grabbed Valerie by her holsters and lifted her up before throwing her, a part of him not wanting to feel her pulse stop in his hands.

“Valerie!” Cried Danny as he flew past Phantom having finally gotten around Cujo.

Arms were barely around Valerie’s waist with enough time to phase them though crumbling buildings. He shifted his position to cushion Valerie as they crash landed. Danny phased through her to stand over her poised for battle only to falter as Valerie gasped out:

“You’re from the past, aren’t you?” 

Valerie caught his uncertain look that was twisting into fear as red bubbles worked their way up her throat. Danny had been such a kind guy and after learning he was a halfa she’d come to admire him more for his determination against the odds. Once Valerie thought him cute but his heart had been Sam’s even if the two had no idea. A shame she waited until after everyone else was gone to make a move only to realize that boy was gone with only a ravenous monster left behind. Perhaps her last words could change things, maybe she wouldn’t be a complete failure.

“Do me a favor...Kick that bastard’s ass...by staying that cute boy I knew.”Wheezed Valerie blood coating every word. 

Now darkness pulled at Valerie, mind and soul aching for rest while the body grew cold, mind clouded.Yet there was a smile as Danny got that determined look to his features, that’s all she could ask for…

Both Danny and Phantom looked at Valerie as she became a fresh corpse, both feeling a sense of lost but for one a friend the other a rival. Until today Danny had never seen anyone die, it was an indescribable feeling especially as he instinctively knew Valerie was gone. That he’d not only failed to save her but killed her...the guilt was so strong he felt sick. Phantom didn’t feel the usual satisfaction of eliminating a threat and part of him felt a sense of foreboding, he was running out of goals. However, he was a survivor and even if it was just the high of feeding he had to look forward too then so be it.

Speaking of which best send Sam and Tucker back before he got too hungry with their rapid heartbeats tempted him. His past self needed the trauma of losing them at the same time as everyone else to spur the events of his creation. Loneliness and guilt could drive someone to desperate measures, one mistake turned into more. Approaching the pair still trapped in his green energy Phantom began to circle them, enjoying the terror when he left their sight only to come around.

“You know, if I had an ounce of humanity left in me,this would be a touching little reunion. But of course I surrendered my human half a long time ago. “ Expressed Phantom with a wistful smile that became a frown as red vapor flowed from his nose like blood.

“Oh, please.” Sighed Phantom as he charged a fist and whirled around.

Blow met blow in an explosion of toxic light and burning ectoplasm. The force sent both flying to land on their backs. The shock breaking Phantom’s concentration dropping Sam and Tucker on the ground. Danny saw them and realized Phantom was not only closer but recovering quicker them himself. They had no chance against this future demon he became when Valerie had been killed in minutes. 

“Tucker! Sam! Run!” Cried Danny as he sat up, his friends heeding his words.

Phantom was already back on his feet and he watched the teens run. It would be so easy to catch them and feed off them slowly. However his past self wasn’t as harmless as Phantom had believed.Turning his head to look Danny in the eyes Phantom grinned fully.

“Run? Where are they going to go?” Mocked Phantom before turning to face the fleeing duo.

Planting his feet and drawing in air Phantom’s core let loose extra ectoplasm. Opening his mouth wide Phantom let out his ghostly wail causing Danny to let out a cry of pain as he covered his ears. Sam and Tucker stopped as they heard crumbling trying to find the source. Fenton Works gutted by flame gave way at the impact the Ops Center breaking from its moorings. It hung precariously for a moment but not long enough for Sam and Tucker to escape as they covered their heads. Then it all came crashing down with enough force to shake the ground as chunks of asphalt flew and threw up a thick cloud of dust. All Danny could hear was Phantom laughing as he kneeled there staring in numb shock quickly giving way to cold terror, Sam and Tucker were gone and it was all his fault. 


	7. Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the trio are left to digest the horrid future they have seen Phantom makes a move that is the clinch pin for Clockwork's plan.

Danny went to get off his knees, maybe there was still a chance, then a large hand grabbed the back of his neck, claws digging in. Before there was even thought of how to break out of that grip a jolt of energy sent white hot pain through Danny blinding his eyes and ripping a scream from his lungs. His core clenched and fluttered before setting on a weak hum as Danny was forcibly reverted to human form. Vision was just starting to return when he was picked up, spun and thrown to skid across rough pavement near the wreckage.

Scraped and battered Danny struggled onto his elbows with a pained groan. Panicking eyes darted around to land on two very familiar medallions. Relief welled in Danny’s chest to come out as a wet hiccup as he fingered the strange metal of the one nearest him. His friends weren’t crushed under steel and stone, dead or dying painfully, they were home. 

“They’re alive because they took off the time medallions which means I can-” Began Danny as he grabbed his own medallion only for his arm to be grabbed by Phantom.

The large ghost pulled Danny up by his arm nearly dislocating his shoulder as bones protested in that black gloved grip earning a cry. Phantom’s other hand grabbed the pendant upon Danny’s chest and kept it pressed close as he cut the ribbon with a claw. Hand glowing green the medallion went intangible. 

“You can’t go anywhere if you can’t remove your medallion.” Growled Phantom before violently shoving his hand into Danny’s chest. 

It was cold to the very depths of Danny’s being and violating as the pain could only be compared to when he linked his core to Vlad’s broken and bleeding one. He convulsed with a strangled yell only for everything to go black as Phantom removed his hand. Opening and closing his hand Phantom growled at the chill though his ectoplasm, apparently he’d been a cold core. This could be troublesome since he was now a hot core but then again fire beats ice.

His attention went to the ground, dropping his past self Phantom bent down and picked up a time medallion. Examining the artifact his purple eyes widened with a realization. Slipping the ribbon around his neck Phantom’s face split with a sinister grin.

“Nothing wrong with a little insurance.” Purred Phantom as he fingered the jewelry while glancing at Danny, there was so much more fun to be had.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Jazz pulled up to the ruin that was the Nasty Burger in her pink sedan she knew how unlikely Danny would just be hanging out here especially with how late it was. Sadly Jazz didn’t know more of Danny’s hangouts besides the Ops Center or Vlad’s manor, the former empty, the latter not answering. She needed to talk to Danny, Mr. Lancer suspected he stole the C.A.T answers and he was right. If Danny returned the packet before the test there was a chance, especially since there was no logical explanation for how he could have stolen them. So that bullet could be dodged but if Danny used the packet to cheat...returning it later wouldn’t matter. 

If he wasn’t outright expelled it would still go on Danny’s permanent record and it would be nearly impossible to get into college no matter his grades or future test scores. Jazz knew Danny was under a lot of pressure, a great deal from her having the highest C.A.T score ever, but even bombing this test would be preferable to being caught cheating. Why couldn’t Danny see he wasn’t stupid? He was a solid B+ student and resourceful dealing with ghosts. Looking out she sighed:

“Danny has to be out here somewhere.”

Behind the Nasty Burger there was a flash of light and Jazz heard a familiar scared screaming. Parking the car Jazz kicked open the door and ran towards the back alley with the Fenton Peeler in her hands.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was going to die, any moment the remains of Tucker’s favorite place to chill with his best friends was going to land on and kill him. Hopefully it’d be quick and there wouldn’t be time to think about how his best friend had killed him. The world got darker and quiet save for his screaming,it felt like he’d been screaming forever his throat was sore. Tucker finally conceded he had to face the very real possibility he was already dead. Peeking out from under his arms Tucker slumped as he saw Sam looking down at him, arms crossed and frowning. 

“You got the medallions off, didn't you?” Spoke Tucker more a statement then a question despite his surprise.

“ I don't accessorize well. Unfortunately, Danny's still stuck in the future fighting his bloodthirsty self! We've gotta help him!” Urged Sam as she reached out a hand.

Tucker took the offered limb and allowed himself to be pulled up. They had to get to Vlad, he’d have to know a way to get back to Clockwork’s tower...right? If not he was the Ghost King, surely he could order Clockwork to return Danny. Then they could figure out how to avoid that future. However neither teen looked too sure and even amongst ghosts time travel sounded far fetched. Would Vlad even believe them?

“Tucker? Sam?” Asked a familiar voice but the two still retracted their suits turning to see Jazz.

“ You got a second? Let me answer that for you. Yes, you do. I know Danny has the answers to the C.A.T. That he's going to cheat!” Expressed Jazz her expression going from inquiring to angry because there wasn’t going to be any ducking out of this conversation. 

Sam and Tucker looked at each other uneasily. Danny, while hesitant, had broken the seal when Skulktech arrived. They’d seen Jazz find the answers through the viewer in the tower so there was no bluff to call. Honestly the duo were good liars only by changing the subject or omission, still they had to try because Danny didn’t need this when he got back.

“Actually Danny wasn’t going to-” Began Sam.

“Sam, enough. We’ve trained and studied together too long for you to try to bullshit me, especially about my brother. So I suggest when you see Danny, you tell him I wanna talk to him. Tonight! Because if I don't, I will be talking to our parents and Mr. Lancer tomorrow to explain I was wrong about him not having the answers.” Snapped Jazz as she held up a hand to signal silence and to the two she radiated all the authority of the adult she claimed to be. 

Earning their nods Jazz sighed and put the Fenton Peeler back in her purse. There was more going on, she could feel it. Danny didn’t usually go off on his own anymore and it was growing too late for him to be off flying with Tokala or Vlad. However Jazz didn’t have anything besides a hunch to go on and her best leads had clearly clammed up. This was shaping up to be a mess and if Danny didn’t talk to her by morning she’d call Spike to cancel their Saturday night plans. With nothing else to go on she walked away back to her car. 

“Lancer knows Danny has the answers?” Muttered Sam once she was alone with Tucker.

“Oh man is he in trouble.” Stated Tucker as he scratched under his hat.

Sam gave Tucker a look of shock, this is when Tucker thought Danny was in trouble? As if being caught in the future with your cannibalistic older self knowing all your family and friends were dead was...That was it. Why else would everyone be gathered in shell of the Nasty Burger if not to discuss Danny cheating? Lancer had been going on all week how doing poorly on the C.A.T would land them a future in the Nasty Burger.

“That’s gotta be it. Danny cheating is the thing that leads to that horrible future!” Exclaimed Sam as motioned at the Nasty Burger with her hands.

There was a moment as Tucker came to the same conclusion, Lancer would totally rub Nasty Burger in Danny’s face if he cheated. Looking towards the restaurant Tucker remembered what Irving had said:

_ If those 42 Nasty Secret Herbs and Spices in our Nasty Sauce are overheated, it could cause an explosion that could take out a whole city block!  _

“Let me get this straight. Danny gets caught cheating on a test, and we pay for it with our lives? How is that fair? “ Questioned Tucker as he motioned to the charred restaurant and then to himself.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other and Tucker slumped, they’d learn life wasn’t fair after Danny was changed by the portal. They’d each had a great responsibility placed on them that day, one that could have left their school and social lives in shambles much sooner then now without Vlad. Knowing what they knew now maybe they could keep the explosion from happening, but how?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny had never woken up to a place so quiet, so dead as he did now. Breathing in ash Danny’s eyes opened as he coughed. Vision blurred he saw the familiar bear like outline of his father and the comforting silhouette of his mother.

“Mom? Dad?” Croaked Danny as he rolled onto his knees finding his arms restrained.

There was no answer and as Danny’s eyes focused he knew why. What he was looking out was a large statue. Busts from the waist up of Tucker, Sam, Jazz, Maddie smiled in front of Jack sat upon a pedestal. Their eyes set to look forward but as slightly different angles so the viewer caught at least one gaze from anywhere in front. Jack and Maddie gazes directed the same way. An epigraph read  _ GONE BUT NOT FORGOTTEN. _ Danny repeated the words out loud but it didn’t make them easier to process. They really were dead in this timeline and from how they died this memorial was probably more true to life then their remains. Vlad and Tokala weren’t among them but was that because they survived or did they have their own statue due to Vlad’s status?

Looking to the side Danny saw another statue, it was Mr. Lancer from the waist up He held a book open in one hand, the other a fist resting upon his hip. Facing the page his eyes looked toward the viewer with a soft smile, like he’d been reading at his desk only to be asked for help by a sincere student. The column below him read  _ MR.LANCER, HIS KNOWLEDGE LI-.  _ Sunken and leaning to the side the rest was hidden but Danny had a feeling it was nice. 

Staggering to his feet Danny looked around trying to get his bearings. Despite everything being damaged he could recognize this part of Amity Park. He’d spent countless hours hanging around here grabbing food or shooting the breeze with Sam and Tucker, Tokala joining them occasionally. Before that Vlad would take him and Jazz here to have whatever they wanted while his parents got some time to themselves, often after going to the boardwalk because it was so much cheaper. 

“Where’s the Nasty Burger?” Questioned Danny as he took a few steps forward.

Eyes went wide as he saw what remained of the Nasty Burger. It had been a charred shell when he’d last seen it but now it was nothing more than a scorched cement foundation with debris blown out. The stylized white and red neon sign had crashed to the ground, now filthy and cracked. Movement took Danny’s attention away from the ruins of his favorite restaurant to Phantom walking around the corner with Cujo. Hand in the ghost dog’s fur his expression stoic was as he looked at the wreckage.

“Strange how one massive fireball of highly combustible condiments can ruin your whole future.” Mused Phantom side glancing Danny with a look that said everyone involved had been dealt with, first by Vlad legally then himself physically.

Danny couldn’t look at what he knew was the scene of his family and friend’s deaths. Directing his gaze downward Danny saw green rope but no time medallion. His core clenched as he struggled to remember what happened before he passed out. Something was in his chest, he could sense it like he did ghosts...

“The time medallion?” Questioned Danny fearing he already knew the answer.

“Fused inside you. Nice, huh? Intangible and unreachable whether you're ghost or human which means...you can't go back in time.” Answered Phantom as he looked over at Danny with a smug grin as he stretched his arm to form a growing green disc.

“It doesn't matter if I go back in time or not. I'll never turn into you! Never! “ Declared Danny only to get a sick feeling as he saw Phantom had a time medallion on with the green vortex behind him matching his height. 

“Of course you will, you’d be surprised how much loss, guilt and another lab accident can change a person. It’s only a matter of time.” Retorted Phantom as a white ring appeared around his waist splitting up and down to reveal a perfect copy of Danny Fenton.

Walking forward Phantom grabbed Danny by the green ropes and dragged him over to the portal. Setting Danny down he looked towards Cujo, the poor dog was so confused but he’d listen to orders. Snapping his fingers Phantom pointed at Danny which had Cujo focusing on the boy intently.

*Protect him with your core, he dies so do I if I lose the medallion.* Ordered Phantom in ghostly undertones.

Cujo boofed and approached Danny who tensed and ducked his head as the dog came behind him. There was the stench of stale blood as those jaws opened and took the top loops of rope gently to hold Danny like a puppy. Phantom stood in front of Danny who had chosen wisely not to struggle in the mouth of beast with a high prey drive. 

“I need you out of my way and out of my hair while I make sure nothing happens to change my past. You’ll realize soon I’m doing us a favor, yes it will hurt at first but we are free, from authority, laws, guilt and connections. Well besides this loyal beast, he makes things so much more interesting. Also this took me some time but remember Cujo’s favorite part is the femur, he’ll do anything for one. In 24 hours I’ll be back for you, try to last that long without permanent damage. Ta. “ Farewelled Phantom ruffling the fur on Cujo’s head before tapping Danny on the cheek with a smile.

Then Cujo bounded into the vortex with Danny quickly going from disgusted outrage to terror as the coldness of the Ghost Zone clawed at his skin before he even entered. After the scream cut off Phantom stood there for a moment, his hand going to the medallion when it longed for fur. He’d be back soon but first there were some errands to do. Holding the amulet in front of him he smiled a little too wide for this form which was just a covering over ghostly insides.

“Luckily this is all I need to make sure my past remains the same and to...” Began Phantom as he infused the time medallion with his power manipulating it until he disappeared in a blast of pale blue.

He reappeared within moments behind the Nasty Burger. Looking around Phantom took the time medallion and put it down his shirt. The spicy sauce heating reaffirmed this was exactly what he wanted. 

“Get where and when I need to be.” Finished Phantom.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gloved fingers fiddled with buttons as Clockwork made sure his staff was up to the challenges ahead. He’d gotten some time alone as he alone was to witness the future. How the observations had learned of Phantom spoke of deception as the artifact they claimed to have seen this future through had been counterbalanced long ago. Of course he hadn’t called them on it, it helped with the plan that they had ordered his intervention in this matter. Clockwork had to bite back a remark about knocking as Obadiah and another lackey, he never brought the same Observant. Not even giving them the full respect of turning around Clockwork looked over his shoulder.

“Have you completed your task?” Inquired Obadiah and Clockwork could sense the underlying challenge.

“Everything’s fine...Everything’s the way it’s supposed to be.” Replied Clockwork catching his annoyed tone and masking it with a smile.

Changing his form to elderly to indicate them wasting his time Clockwork turned his full attention back to the viewer console. Pressing a button it displayed a being that to the casual onlooker was Danny Fenton in front of the Nasty Sauce vats. Of course Clockwork knew better but now the paradox had begun giving him free rein to direct, change and leave what was needed to fix it. Motioning to the solitary figure on the screen Clockwork didn’t bother to look at his audience as he timed out the movements of this timeline. 

“And there's your boy, back to his time. Safe, sound, and clearly not evil...Now. Care to observe the door?” Expressed Clockwork looking from the screen to them.

The two Observants looked at each other, they couldn’t stay if Clockwork wanted them out. Being here without permission was a coreable offense and with the mutt king’s reputation as well as his personal involvement with the timemaster...They disappeared to leave Clockwork alone who sighed in relief as his form shifted to child. Only a few more moments and they could have called his bluff. 

  
  



	8. Nostalgia

Phantom looked at the sign of the Nasty Burger, he hadn’t seen it standing in exactly a decade tomorrow. That fight with Johnny 13, Shadow swooping through the sauce stand with him in his claws. The mild explosion forced him through Lancer’s briefcase and got him the answer packet. He’d never planned on stealing them but the opportunity had been handed to him on a silver platter, how could he resist? It should have only cost him being expelled at most. However even while the owners closed down Nasty Burger and knew the risks no one bothered to check the vats. Then his family just had to be so involved they all came here for Lancer to rub his nose in his failure. Sam and Tucker only wanted to support him...Vlad didn’t recognize the danger until it was too late to help anyone, the three barely able to go intangible in time. Phantom closed his eyes, that scene of carnage was one he could not revel in, especially how Sam and Tucker hung on for a few minutes because of their suits. Repeating that, causing that was not going to do his core any favors but his survival was paramount.

Inside Phantom could see the vats, the temperature gauge slowly rising with the heating source still on against all common sense. That saved him some work, he’d just have to trick these idiots into thinking he was Danny, take the test and be sure to get caught then let history repeat. Well and avoid Vlad until it was too late, the man would notice his lack of a heart immediately. In his time Vlad was a crippled old freak of a hermit but right now he’d be a challenge, at the very least a worrisome distraction. Phantom knew better than to think Clockwork wouldn’t use his lover as a pawn. 

Perhaps if he-two heart beats from behind him broke him from his thoughts as his cavity burned and teeth ached. Phantom bit back a whine, he’d forgotten how hard it was to be around humans without just being able to feed. It was almost 11 from the position of the moon, he’d go get a drink around two when the bars let out. He turned to look at Sam and Tucker after they called his former name. The surprise on his face was genuine, no one had smiled at him for years. Then they hugged him crying with relief and without thinking Phantom returned it, he’d missed this, he’d miss them and-

The immense pressure in Phantom’s core dissipated his genuine feelings like the scorching sun does fog. Taking a sharp intake of air on instinct Phantom hissed and pulled back from his former friends. Tucker looked at him worried hands slowly pulling back as he looked at Sam. She approached Phantom and remembering Sam had been the medic he held his hands up to keep her at bay. 

“Mild core exhaustion.” Stated Phantom flatly.

It was a simple term for when the core had produced a large amount of ectoplasm in a short time under duress which inflamed the lining. The best remedy was restricted power use and rest unless severe then the swelling had to be dealt with before it cracked the core. Sam had no choice but to believe him after ripping her mask off in Clockwork’s tower due to it fully detailing the horror on the viewer. 

“So did you beat that evil pusspack alternative version of yourself?” Questioned Tucker hoping that Danny being back and strained meant he’d fought hard and won against that ghoul.

Phantom smiled smugly suppressing a chuckle, alternative like there was any other future but his own. Biting back an admission of missing Tucker’s quips he decided to tell a bit of the truth.

“I beat my other self quite easily. Had you guys going there for a second, didn't I?” Answered Phantom, it had been too easy just as it was to fool these naive trustful idiots.

“Well...we should probably do what we can to stop the Nasty Burger from blowing up, huh? “ Suggested Tucker as he looked into the ruined building only for Phantom to move slightly to block the view.

“Already done! Now, who's up for...Playing some games and raging against the machine? “ Replied Phantom ignoring his unstable core’s painful plea for him to seek redemption by preventing his crimes. 

“We’re in!” Agreed Sam and Tucker, they needed a break from studying for the...

“Actually Danny…” Began Tucker looking sheepish as he rubbed his arm.

“Jazz knows you have the C.A.T answers and she said if you don’t talk to her tonight she’s going to rat you out tomorrow.” Explained Sam only to look uneasy at the smile that flashed on Danny’s face but it was soon replaced by a frustrated look.

“Thanks for letting me know, I think it’s best if I go talk to Jazz alone. “ Replied Phantom before turning to leave only to pause as he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking over he saw Tucker.

“Jazz’s just worried dude and she’s giving you a chance so...please take it.” Tried Tucker his soft expression falling as Phantom shrugged his hand off and left.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ghost Zone had always been vast but save for ClockWork’s tower it was never quiet. There was still noise but there was no laughter, manic or otherwise, the shrieks quieter and fewer while the wails, long and sorrowful, were the most prominent. Despite not being the Fenton Portal or Vlad’s Amity Park portal Danny thought he should be in recognizable territory.The answer came as shards of purple, broken doors to ravaged lairs. Cujo paid no mind to the destruction and it slowly dawned on Danny the damage was old. Unlike the island with a familiar stone skull that looked as if it had been ravaged by a hurricane. Cujo touched down on the edge and set Danny down before sniffing towards the interior. With a yawn the massive beast laid down, keeping red eyes trained on the ruined jungle. 

Now out of that giant maw that stank of death Danny reached into his core and sighed in relief as he shifted his form. The burning in his lungs and the bitter cold to his bones ceased as he was no longer human in the ectoplasm rich environment. He strained against his bonds but even infusing his muscles with ectoplasmic energy and trying to burn did nothing besides tire him out. In desperation Danny tried to crane his neck so he could start biting at the spectral rope but Phantom had been sure to make it tight so he couldn’t bend much. Suddenly Cujo was up and snarling over Danny gazing into the expanse of the zone.

“Well, well, well.” Came a voice very familiar but the tone was all wrong.

Danny rolled onto his chest and his core clenched. That was the Box Ghost alright but now the poster child for how a ghost can reform based on need. His skin and eyes, well eye the left was gone under a patch, were the same color. Box Ghost still wore his overalls, cap and gloves, well glove as his right hand was a two pronged barbed hook. However the rest, even his jawline was changed, square instead of his former soft round with would describe much of the change. Taller and powerfully built without a shirt exposing chest hair and an arrow pierced heart on his left bicep. Box Ghost had gone from pathetic to threat and Danny’s eyes went wide with a realization. He had kicked Box Lunch’s can two days ago and from how Box Ghost was looking at him the ghost remembered. Then the ghost grabbed his hook and faked a cracking noise with his knuckles which had Danny gulped, that was at the forefront of the father’s mind as he floated just out of Cujo’s range.

“All this time we've been planning how we'd take the fight to you, past or present and here you are. Wrapped up like a present. ” Rumbled Box Ghost with a sinister grin.

Cujo took a step forward with a snap of his jaws. Box Ghost barely flew back in time and his hand charged with blue energy. Scowling he looked down at Danny and growled:

“Beware.”

There was a flash of blinding blue light, the sound of a gun firing followed by a yelp. As Danny’s eyes struggled to recover he could hear Cujo stumbling then felt the impact as he fell. Despite what Danny had seen through the viewer there was dread clenching his core and spurring his heart to race. Then he heard voices, several familiar voices that pushed him to near panic. 

“Yo Terminator, is there a reason we ain’t putting down the mutt?” Snapped who Danny could only think to be Johnny. 

“The beast and demon have formed a core bond. Kill one you alert the other, we have a chance to not only end but prevent this with the Ghost Boy.” Stated Skulker and Danny could hear another firing of what must be a dart gun.

“Yeah, focus on getting rid of the brat. At least you have your own body even if it’s in a wheelchair!” Snapped Technus his voice fading in and out like a bad radio station as Danny began to see solid shapes. 

“Hey don’t you talk to my Johnny that way if you kno-” Threatened Kitty only for a screech from a guitar to rip through the air.

All eyes went to Ember holding her guitar and Danny gasped, she was wearing a black dress with a physique that reminded him of the Lunch Lady. His eyes then went to Kitty, much the same besides the rough pixie cut and looking more like an adult then a teen. Her hands gripped the handles of a spectral wheelchair where Johnny 13 sat in a white tank, head balding with a ponytail in compensation. A blanket black as pitch laid across his lap covering his to his feet. Both her red and Johnny’s green glaring darting from Ember back to Skulktech. The damage was still there but the glass had been soldered back together, Technus distorted within it. Firing one last dart into Cujo that skull looked to Danny with a scowl before giving a chilling smile.

“The whelp is awake and the beast will not wake from the overdose. Have your turns then we finish this. My ma-Ember you have the first blow. “ Stated Skulker, his smile faltering and Danny had a clue Ember hadn’t taken “Skulktech” well.

Ember flinched slightly at the slipup, she still loved Skulker as much as he loved her. Having a third wheel in Skulker’s chest ruined every tender moment they could steal in this hell until she stopped trying and then started rejecting his advances. That only steeled her hatred of Danny as Phantom had taken two things from her, the only real romantic relationship she had and her voice. With her voice gone Ember had gone through a body reformation as her sense of identity was damaged and thinking of has-beens getting fat on the couch...Danny curled slightly under her murderous gaze and started in a nervous voice:

“Ember you look-”

“Like I went to seed right after you destroyed my vocal cords with that Ghostly Wail of yours?!” Snapped Ember her voice hoarse and strained. 

“I was going to say statuesque.” Tried Danny only for Ember to turn the knob on her guitar to a very familiar setting as she moved around Danny.

His eyes went wide as Ember struck a wailing cord, the soundwave sending him flying off the edge of the island. There was a groan as he hit into something or rather someone by the snarl next to his head. Darkness moved and a taloned hand hovered above his hand before striking like a viper. Danny struggled as he was lifted up and turned to face Shadow who had been the blanket on Johnny’s lap. 

Johnny 13 glared at Danny as he was brought close.The only reason he hadn’t been sent to judgement 9 years ago when that mutt bit him in half was it hadn’t immediately shattered his core. Sacrificing his bike he’d been able to stabilize his core but permanent damage had been done to his form. Under the tank top spectral green bones went from below Johnny’s sternum to his feet in an attempt to replace what had been severed. Lacking in standard ghost abilities due to manifesting Shadow and his bike Johnny couldn’t even hover on his own now.The strain on his core had been the deciding factor on his hair. The only plus side to any of this was that he had lost his wandering eye as Kitty had stayed by him and didn’t see him as a burden. Their love had grown stronger, healthier but that didn’t mean he had to forgive Phantom, especially since they’d been in constant hiding. 

“I’ve waited a long time for this punk.” Growled Johnny before giving Danny a fierce right hook that snapped Danny’s head to the side.

Danny was sent several feet away only to find himself looking at Box Ghost, wincing at that death glare only to wince more at the forming bruise on his face. In that look was personal vendetta and a father’s rage...Danny gulped realizing Lunch Lady wasn’t here. Had he cored her? Box Lunch wasn’t here either so was she with her mother at home? There wasn’t a chance to ask as a series of purple box-like constructions were flung at him with a flourish bruising and zapping where they hit as they sent Danny to crash back onto the island’s edge. The world went black as his head hit a spectral stone.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phantom stood in the middle of Danny’s room, his old room. It had been so long since he’d slept in a bed, let alone one he hadn’t taken a nap in after slaughtering the rightful owners. Even after ten years the surroundings felt so familiar and cozy like ho- Stopping that line of thought Phantom shook his head only to notice movement. A closer look revealed a mirror and getting as close as possible without floating he fingered his face. It had been over nine years since he’d worn a human face forsaking the identity of “Danny” when it became crystal clear to Valerie and himself he couldn’t abstain from his hunger. That mugger had been in pieces when she… A dark chuckle came from Phantom as he focused on the carnage then Valerie’s horror. Though Phantom had to admit he missed having a face that didn’t look like it’d shatter at any moment. 

A scowl came to his face as he heard a heartbeat approaching causing his core to tremble as a wave of need pierced his core. Besides the issues associated with covering up a murder, especially in an aware family like this, he wanted to do it all at once like ripping off a bandaid. Interaction would only stress his core. Though the choice was not his as Jazz opened his door and stood looking peeved as he hadn’t sought her out upon coming home. 

“Danny? We need to talk.” Stated Jazz as she closed the door.

“What do you want, Jazz? I’m busy” Snapped Phantom as he pointed to the spaceship clock flashing  _ 12:15 am.  _

Jazz approached with what Phantom vaguely remembered to be his old backpack. As she came to a stop Phantom noticed there was a Fenton gadget on the floor. A chrome boomerang with ectoplasm buttons and battery. It had been called the “Booomerang” and was a tracker, his parents must have been testing it with his former ecto signature and it had come to where it was concentrated in the house. Jack had probably left it like the forgettable oaf he was. Phantom’s attention was brought back to Jazz as she rustled the bookbag.

“Yeah, busy cheating!” Accused Jazz barely kept her voice low enough so their parents didn’t run upstairs.

When there was only annoyance and a smirk Jazz faltered, that look wasn’t like Danny. Unzipping the back pack she pulled down the front to reveal the answer packet.

“Lancer was right, you "did " steal the answers! Don't you understand?” Pleaded Jazz in desperation.

“That I'll be destroying my future? Haha. You don't know the half of it.” Laughed Phantom bitterly as he ripped the bag from Jazz’s hands.

Jazz was shocked for a moment before her expression became downcast. Reaching down she grabbed the boomerang for something to fiddle with. 

“Danny, I know all about it. You had these dreams all your life about space. Spent countless hours in space camps, looking through the telescope at Vlad’s castle and reading every book you could get your hands on. You’ve tried so hard and because of one mistake you have to give all that up so you don’t end up in a lab…

“I know I’ve made it seem you have to have everything figured out by sixteen since I’m already narrowing down my college choices, working towards requirements and such but...Danny that’s who I am, I need structure and doing all this planning is how I cope with an uncertain future but little brother, that’s not you. You have time to find a new career path and space will always be a passion but if you cheat then you really won’t have a chance at happiness.” Tried Jazz as she looked from the gadget to Phantom.

Eyes were wide and a hand pawed at his chest over his core which was spasming painfully to the point he hissed. This wasn’t how it went, he’d been goofing off with Sam and Tucker to get his mind off the C.A.T. Only Tokala had addressed that issue that he hadn’t realized until then and it became all encompassing. Jazz had been a shadow to wilt under and now she was a rain cloud trying to coax him back. He didn’t, couldn’t-

A slender hand found his shoulder while another slide under his hand clawing at his chest to count his core beats. Phantom trembled in pain, he was sure his core would crack right then when Jazz’s eyes went wide and looked into his with horror. Slowly removing her hand Jazz flinched when Phantom grabbed it in an attempt to make her stay. When Jazz tugged it made his eyes flash solid purple, he was being rejected again. 

“Danny you...you only have a corebeat. What happened?! how did you…?” Tried Jazz finding her mouth going dry as her eyes filled with tears.

“Die?! The simple answer, suicide. The method is complicated and one of a kind story you will never hear.” Snarled Phantom as the white ring appeared dismissing his guise.

Jazz pulled back in horror at the nightmarish warped masque of a face that only became more distressing as she saw her brother in it. Numbly Jazz dropped the boomerang, she’d taken it as her first option to find Danny but it had only gone to his room. It hadn’t lit up with this...ghost in the room, this wasn’t Danny. What was this talk about suicide? Where was her brother?!

“You're- you're not Danny! That's why the Booomerang wasn't homing in on your ectosignature! You're not Danny! “ Cried Jazz in both panic and pain as Phantom tightened his grip.

“I was. But I grew out of it. The Danny you know is floating helplessly in the Ghost Zone ten years in the future while I ensure the past.” Stated Phantom, his core still agonizing.

“He’ll escape. He’ll beat you!” Declared Jazz as she focused on anger to keep from thinking about how this was a version of her brother. 

“How? Is the answer A, the Fenton Portal? Destroyed it. B, the only remaining portal? The one my insane crippled hermit of a godfather has? As soon as I find it, that's going too along with him and his martyr of a son. Is it C, you? No. You can't stop me from cheating on the C.A.T. and solidifying my future, so it must be D, none of the above! “ Taunted Phantom as his grin spread up the lines of his mouth as he raised a glowing hand.

Jazz was frozen with fear. What had turned her brother into this and twisted him to the point he’d want to become this? Her parents were downstairs in the lab with weaponry and she wasn’t one for false alarms. If she screamed they would come running guns ready, her father could probably sense something was off right now. Mouth opened to let out an alarm only for that glowing hand to touch her forehead and the world went dark. 


	9. Warning

Jazz was outside Fenton Works, dark as pitch with the moon merely a sliver and the stars dull. It was quiet and empty, the dark smothering for no windows were lit, no cars coming down the street. There was only a single street light shining down upon a familiar figure. Facing away from her Jazz still recognized that white and red shirt with those wore jeans over a lean build. Danny was back, he had to be because that other wouldn’t be letting her walk around after revealing his plans. Running forward Jazz reached out for her brother’s shoulder.

“ Danny I was so worried wh-” Began Jazz as she grabbed Danny’s shoulder to turn him around only to stop dead at what she saw. 

Danny’s eyes were wide with fear as he stared through her. Blood soaked the front of his shirt , coating his hands and...mouth. She could see blood stained teeth and then she jumped as Danny grabbed her arm.

“Jazz I don’t know what’s happening. You’ve got to help me. “ Begged Danny as tears cut through the blood on his face.

“Danny we’ll get Vlad, he can help with-” Began Jazz only for her brother’s expression to change.

Danny’s eyes were terrified but he was grinning but it was too wide cutting across his face. Cheeks split to reveal fangs and Danny released her to wrap arms around himself. Even as the changes continued Jazz couldn’t bring herself to run with her brother shaking and crying in agony. Not caring for the blood Jazz took Danny into her arms, rubbing his back and muttering reassurances. Crying twisted and became laughter before that horrid face of the other was looking at her. 

“Danny!?” Cried Jazz in panic, she hadn’t been able to stop this, her brother was-

“Gone.” Finished Danny with the voice of his evil counterpart as he opened up that razor lined maw and lunged at her.

Jazz woke up screaming in denial, hand grabbing her throat. Finding unmarred skin and seeing her room bathed in the morning sun confusion surfaced. She didn’t remember coming back to her room after-A door kicked open with enough force to make shelves shake killed that line of thinking. Jack was partially shifted with the Fenton Spook Shoot, fangs bared and growling. Looking around he only saw and heard his frightened daughter, he reverted to human and lowered the gun as he put on the safety. 

“What's up, princess? Are you ok?” Asked Jack as he stepped into the room to allow Maddie inside as she too put the safety on her weapon.

“I’m in my bed? I’m alive?” Questioned Jazz as she took in her surroundings and the pounding of her heart.

Jack’s face was etched with worry, Jazz hadn’t had nightmares in a long time let alone ones that woke her. Things had calmed down as far as hostile ghost activity and Jazz had never really been in the thick of it but people handled things differently. Maddie came to the side of Jazz’s bed with a reassuring smile and sat down. Inside she was full of dread, Vlad had woken up screaming from his sleep for years, Danny did a few times a month for awhile and now Jazz...

“Yes you're in your bed and you're alive, sweetie. Danny said you fell asleep helping him study and we tucked you in so that’s why you don’t remember going to bed.” Soothed Maddie as she ran a hand through Jazz’s hair.

“He even woke up bright and early to make sure nothing happened to make him late for the big test! “ Added Jack thinking Danny being excited about school would be comforting instead Jazz ‘s expression was like she’d been told Danny had been hit by a bus.

Last night had come rushing back in a flood of images and emotions. She had to stop that ghost but she needed to know how he traveled back to begin with so they could bring Danny home. Maddie and Jack were good at what they did but they still were a little trigger happy and if they didn’t destroy him first they’d be helpless once knowing that was their son. Danny needed someone who would stay calm enough to get answers but not balk at the truth. He needed Vlad both present and future, she needed to let Danny know Vlad was still alive to help him as was Tokala. Thoughts turned to the boomerang, perhaps a note? Remembering her parents Jazz swallowed and forced a sad smiled. Waving dismissively she spoke:

“Sorry I just had a bad nightmare about Danny and not being able to see him to confirm he’s fine was jarring but I’m good now...I promised Vlad I’d help Tokala tend the garden today while he goes out with Ciro for some spending money tonight with Spike. So I need to get ready and with you two in here I can’t. Thank you for checking up on me though.”

“Of course dear. If you want to talk about it later let us know. Love you.” Said Maddie as she stood up and Jack nodded in agreement behind her.

“Love you both.” Called Jazz as her parents left the room before she got up and shut the door to begin her plans.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vlad woke up with a scream dying on his lips, the name of his lover. Gulping down air he trembled in a cold sweat. The nightmare was muddled now but there was some amalgamation of Skulker and Technus that took his students without a trace. Then Ciro was Clockwork,involved, from there it just got dark literally. He had been in a dark expanse, pillars of light breaking through to show his students only to shut off just as he was within reach. It had ended with Ciro before him, twisted and cruel. 

Looking around Vlad began to calm, he’d been in the lab, probably overdid working on the watch and teleported up here to fall into the bed.Though he didn’t usually go to sleep in ghost form unless horribly injured or after a wild night with Ciro. Stretching with a yawn Vlad turned back human. There were always emails for work and on Monday he had a meeting so best prepare for that. Hopefully he hadn’t slept in too late so he could get some-Vladimir went stock still as his eyes fell on the nightstand.

His eyes fell upon the clock, it was 7:30 am, the C.A.T would start soon but that wasn’t why he’d gone rigid.There next to the alarm clock radio was the medallion from his dream...expect it wasn’t a dream was it? Well not all of it, Vlad was fairly certain everything after him flying back towards the manor was a nightmare. Grabbing the medallion Vlad didn’t even flinch as the edges nearly cut into his skin. Getting up Vlad shifted back into Plasmius, he needed to-

The tense silence of the room was broken with the upbeat but repetitive default ringtone that had been assigned to Jazz the first day he got the cell phone. Teleporting over to the phone dancing on his nightstand Vlad grabbed the device and brought it to his pointed ear.

“Jasmine what-”Started Vlad.

“Listen, don’t talk, don’t question. I already sent the booomerang with a message to Danny to seek you out in ten years to get back home. Ten years from today Danny is going to come where you live and he won’t be the one who loathes you, the full ghost who cheats on the C.A.T, it will be the Danny we love. Promise me you’ll help him no matter what his future self does.”Stated Jasmine with her voice full of urgency. 

For a moment he was stunned, why would Jasmine ever doubt his willingness to help Daniel? Yet the message, ten years, full ghost,cheating on the C.A.T, it didn’t make sense. Vlad looked down in thought only for his eyes to widen as he took Clockwork’s amulet, perhaps it made perfect sense. 

“Jasmine I promise in ten years I’ll do all within my power to help our Daniel get home. Now tell me about-” 

Vlad pulled the phone from his head, Jazz had hung up on him. Before he could try to call back Tokala was poking his head through the door. The two locked eyes both knowing there was so much to say and no time to say it. Tokala cleared his throat and sheepishly admitted:

“Dad I saw a big envelope in Danny’s backpack with the word “cat” on it and since everyone is talking about the C.A.T…” 

Vlad walked over to his son and bent down to be eye level. Clasping a hand Tokala’s shoulder, those red eyes looked pleadingly into the younger maroon. Both knew the boy wasn’t allowed to tell his visions in detail but as Tokala always claimed Clockwork told him not too...There had to be an exception.

“Tokala, you and Ciro have been looking at everyone like we’re dead men walking. Tell me something I can use to save them, please.” Begged Vlad, a king kneeling before a child not even 10. 

Tokala looked like he’d been hit. Tears gathered in his eyes and began to flow down his face, in saving one father he might ruin his other. He was Clockwork’s charge and if he altered timelines with too much forewarning the timemaster would lose his position, his mind and possibly his existence on this side of Judgement. Clawed hands grabbed his vest and tugged as the boy averted his gaze looking sick. 

“When Maddie calls about Danny...that won’t be Danny at the Nasty Burger.” Stated Tokala, conveying terror a child should never have in his eyes with a finality that chilled Vlad to his core.

Gloved hands took the young face gently and lips met forehead. There was open sobbing and Tokala buried himself into his father’s warm chest. Strong arms wrapped around the boy bringing the cloak like a blanket. No words were spoken, none needed, someone in the family wouldn’t be coming home...


	10. Precipice

It hurt, every heavy hit, burning ectoblast and the cruel words saying he deserved this. That Danny couldn’t do much more than float and try to avoid blows only added to the growing terror in his clenching core. Ears pinned Danny was quickly realizing he couldn’t escape, he was surrounded with everyone looking at him. Skulktech held Technus’ lightning rod and shoved it against Danny’s chest making his muscles seize as a choked scream ripped from his throat. The weapon wasn’t removed until his convulsions started to weaken. Tears dripping down his face Danny looked to Skulktech, Skulker had always had a knack for bringing together ghosts for a cause. 

“Please! I didn’t do this to you, that wasn’t me as I am now. Give me a chance to fix this!” Pleaded Danny, there was a glimmer of hope as Skulker looked conflicted only for his gaze to harden as he took in the other ghosts around him.

“Oh, stop! You're responsible for the horrible things that happened to your world "and" ours. “ Snarled Skulker as he backhanded Danny, he couldn’t be weak now, this was how they could save both worlds and avoid a decade of personal pain at the cost of one life.

“To everyone you ever came in contact with! Dead or crippled!” Hissed Technus before Ember took Danny by the rope and threw him onto the bare edge of the island.

“Your family, your friends.” Growled Ember as she backed up as the circle of ghosts tighten. “And most importantly, us.”

Battered and bloody Danny tried to phase into the island but it resisted and his human form wasn’t nearly as durable. Kicking his legs he slowly began scooting back. He was at their mercy of which they seemed to have none. Desperately Danny tried once more.

“But...I didn’t do that, I’m not him, I’ll never be him I promise!”

There was no answer as the ghosts charged up attacks, ones Danny could feel were bordering on lethal on their own. Tearing eyes went wide as Danny curled his body in a futile attempt to shield himself. This was a firing squad for crimes he hadn’t even committed yet. A chill of terror zipped up Danny’s spine as his heart dropped in dread while metal tang filled his mouth, he was finally going to die .Danny’s core gave a painful purge of ectoplasm as his powers infused into his tissues almost burning. Tearing Danny bared his fangs in fear and screamed:

“Get away. Get away! Get AWAAAAAY! “

Each repetition getting louder with ectoplasm dripping before it became a wail as Danny infused his horror and disheartment. Heart wrenching and painful to behold as it fluctuated between piercing high and palpable lows. His bond dissipated at the sound that sent his attackers flying, attacks either fading or back firing incaptivating them. Most were unconscious but Skulktech’s suit sparked and smoked. 

Hair black and eyes human blue Danny flew backwards ears pinned in an effort to block the sounds of cores not pulsing right. His clawed hands went to his throat remembering what his future self had done with this power. Shaking his head Danny trembled slightly as his eyes turned back to solid green and hair snow white. It was like the universe kept throwing things at him that his fate was sealed.Ears perked at a weak beeping noise before metal hit bone sending Danny flying forward a few feet with a yelp.

Grabbing at the back of his head Danny grabbed cold metal while the other hand rubbed the forming lump. Bringing the device forward Danny raised a brow, a time beaten metal boomerang, then his eyes found the worn Fenton logo. Vaguely he remembered his parents showing the item to Vlad as a means of tracking down specific ghost criminals...Had Sam and Tucker told his family about what awaited them, what he’d become? Is that why the Booomerang was tracking him now?

Before his thoughts could spiral Danny noticed a folded piece of paper attached to the device with a hairbow. That either had survived this long was a blessing. Phasing the paper out from under the tie Danny released the Boomerang. Gloves formed blunt tips to spare the fragile paper. Opening it up Danny recognized Jazz’s handwriting and he began to read:

_ Danny, _

_ It’s Jazz, your...future self is here. He’s going to cheat on the C.A.T to make sure you become him. You need to get home and Vlad promised me he’ll help you regardless of what your future self does. He still has a portal but I doubt it’s the Amity Park one since the Fenton Portal will be destroyed. Portals are hard to move so likely it’s still in Wisconsin. I’m sorry I can’t help you more little brother, I love you.  _

Hands were shaking when Danny got to the end, he knew that monster had gone to the past but to know it had made it and talked to Jazz...It made him sick to know she had seen him like that. Jazz wanted him to find Vlad so Vlad was still alive. That meant aid even if it was just advice. However it also meant Vlad had seen him go from hero to genocidal cannibal with a ten year spree of terror. In the past Vlad would have done anything to help him but after all this...could he trust Vlad to keep his promise to Jazz? 

Though Vlad hadn’t killed his future self or stopped his reign of terror so either Vlad couldn’t bring himself to do it or couldn’t do it. Danny wasn’t sure which would be the better reason

With nowhere else to go Danny tucked the letter in his suit. He shuddered at the thought this could be his last contact with Jazz. Danny used Skulker’s island as a marker to direct him towards Wisconsin. One way or another Danny wasn’t going to let this future happen.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of rapid hearts and the salty smell of sweet of the nervous students around him. It was both intoxicating and stressful as it rung dinner bells for Phantom but he couldn’t massacre everyone in the room. Well not until he was done securing his future. That didn’t stop Phantom from eyeing Lancer as the overweight adult moved past him, arguably the best meal in the room. Clenching his jaw shut to keep fangs from growing Phantom went back to his test. 

Looking to his test sheet Phantom smirked as he looked to the answer packet under the desk as he removed it’s visibility. Dropping hints was necessary but so was completing the C.A.T and turning it in for the maximum punishment. Filling in answers Phantom gazed out of the corner of his eye at his “friends”.

Tucker was shocked, Danny, his best friend since kindergarten and self imposed hero was actually cheating. If that was not enough Danny was smiling,he was enjoying this. That they all knew the C.A.T had such horrible potential even though Danny had told them he disabled the vat hurt so much. Sam looked so broken but resigned, Tucker couldn’t stand it. How was he the most upstanding of them at this moment? There was still time to stop this.

“Danny don-” Whispered Tucker knowing his friend would hear him only for Sam to shoosh him.

Across the room Lancer straightened and looked back to the trio. His suspicions were almost fact at this point but he still hoped Danny would admit to his cheating before he turned in his test. An attempt at cheating with a confession would be far better then turning in a finished test. However, Lancer couldn’t bring himself to be more approachable, cheating was a serious offense.

“Mr. Foley, Mr.Fenton.” Both of the boys and Sam looked to him yet there was something off in Danny’s eyes. “Is there a problem?”

Lancer made note that Tucker and Sam looked to Danny expectantly, at least they weren’t cheating. Frowning deepen as Danny snickered at his friends. Then the boy gave a smug grin and replied: 

“No problem at all.”

Shaking his head with a sigh Lancer went back to his desk, he’d probably never understand how a student who had gone from D to B+ felt the need to throw away his future like this. Sitting down Lancer rested his arms on the desk green eyes overlooking his students hoping Danny would be the only cheater.

Still copying answers Phantom’s nose twitched as he heard a familiar heartbeat along with a buzz of technology. Even before he looked up the ghost knew Jazz was outside the door. Eyes met, a frown on her face and a scowl on his. Phantom couldn’t kill her because his past self needed the impact of seeing everyone die at once, that had to be, no was the only reason he was sparing her now. However, he would not be kind to anyone threatening his survival. His gaze swept through the room before an invisible duplicate of his true form went through the floor.

Outside the door Jazz was conflicted, the being inside was still technically her brother but the bigger issue was she had never cored someone before. Vlad had trained her, trained all of them, how to do a clean core shot despite the fact he usually shouldered that burden. The Fenton Peeler was in her white knuckled hands, the device had been upgraded as it became her weapon of choice as well as her suit. She only had to get one shot on Phantom, revealing what he was and weakening him. The discharge of the weapon would alert Vlad as would Tucker and Sam’s suits going off. Then she’d use the core setting once it was clear that wasn’t Danny. 

Then Jazz felt that cold tingle of a ghost feeding off her warmth. Whipping around Jazz’s eyes went wide with terror at Phantom looming over her sneering. She had barely raised the weapon when a taloned hand grabbed her right wrist and her forearm. A thud and a muffled cry as Phantom pinned to the wall by her mouth. There was pressure that became painful as bones creaked, the grip moved slightly tugging her skin. Looking up to Phantom, Jazz gave him a pleading look that earned her just a moment before Phantom twisted her arm. There was snapping noises sending mind numbing agony coursing through Jazz as she screamed into that monstrous hand.

Phantom shuddered, both guised and duplicate, as his sister whimpered, tears starting to hit his glove causing him to hiss in pain as his cored clenched. For the first time in years Phantom wasn’t enjoying causing pain. Releasing her arm Phantom zapped Jazz making her pass out ending the mutual torment. Throwing her over his shoulder the duplicate made for her car. He’d get the car to the Nasty Burger to set her up for her death because everyone had to so he survived. Phantom had done too much to stop now to think otherwise would core him then and there.


	11. Reception

Danny was staring at a huge purple glowing football, the energy rather recent. Behind it Danny could feel the portal, moving the construct Danny paused. The portal was unlocked, Vlad never left his portals open. Had Vlad kept his promise to help him by giving him access? For the first time since coming to his horrid future Danny felt hope. Looking around warily with ears perked Danny flew to the portal, putting the football back in place behind him.

A dimly lit cave greeted him,the walls smoothed by ectoplasm with rugs on the floor. Tables lined the walls full of equipment from chemistry to engineering with at least one covered in old Fenton gadgets along with various machines. Even a few appliances such as a fridge and oven with a small counter perhaps a dryer and washer. Two desks could be seen, one was neat and tidy while the other resembled his own desk. At the far end of the cave was a large black chair in front of various screens and a control panel. Blue wisps came from his mouth. Ears perked at the pulse then Danny’s brow furrowed as the core beat sounded like it was-

It felt a truck hit him as Danny was slammed into a wall. Before Danny could react his front was pressed to the stone as a hand grabbed his neck. Arms pinned behind his back in a strong grip Danny could swear was metal. Growling Danny struggled , bucking and managing to turn his head to look at his assailant going slack at who he saw. 

If not for the white hair styled in a relaxed mohawk with a goatee Danny might have thought he was looking at Plasmius. Pointed ears were perked forward and sharp fangs bared as maroon eyes were filled with frustration. 

“Tokala I swear I’m me not that monster I need-” Gasped out Danny as he was pressed harder into the rock to the point it was hard to breath.

“I know what you need to do and because I do, I can’t make this mess much simpler.” Growled Tokala, his voice deeper and smooth before he brought Danny back only to push him hard into the rock before letting go. 

Catching his breath Danny turned fully around to get a good look at his “little” brother. Now able to look Tokala in the face it was long and rectangular but not as much as Vladimir’s with softer edges. The young adult was also leaner than Plasmius but only an inch or two shorter than the 6 and ½ feet his father was. Clad in a red jumpsuit with combat boots, the top was tied around Tokala’s thin waist over a stained gray tank top. Danny’s eyes zoned in on Tokala’s left shoulder, a scarred mess from the limb being ripped not cut off. The limb attached was gunmetal plates with black cording like muscle fibers. Claws were set above the fingertips to allow a safe grip but weapons at a moments notice. Arms crossed as Tokala cleared his throat. 

“Danny I know it’s a lot to take in but I’d rather you not stare at my prosthetic. You’re here for Dad right?” Sighed Tokala, loosening his stance at Danny’s nervous posture as well as his elevated dual beats.

“Yeah, where is Vlad?” Asked Danny looking around as he rubbed the back of his neck, his gaze following Tokala’s to the chair, concern growing seeing the strained look on Tokala’s face.

Metal creaked as the chair turned around with the thumping of a cane. Soon it revealed Vlad in a state that made Danny’s core clench. The suit blazer was gone while the rest was worn from multiple washes. The goatee had become a full beard a little thicker than one would think the businessman would ever wear. Silver hair was tied up but longer then Danny ever remembered seeing and some strands over Vlad’s gaunt face. Which brought attention to humanoid red eyes rimmed with dark circles. Batlike ears pinned back as Vlad averted his gaze, clawed hands gripping a black cane with a round silver handle. There was a huff exposing vampire teeth as Vlad set the cane down and heaved himself out of the chair barely putting any weight on his right leg.

The cane tapped as Vlad made his way over watched by his sons both concerned about his mobility. Strain was hidden under a growing smile. Danny was caught off guard as Vlad picked up his speed then threw his left arm around the boy’s shoulders holding him close. Ears twitched as Danny heard shuddering breaths as Vlad fought not to cry but tears soaked into white hair nevertheless. There was a kiss to Danny’s forehead.

“Little Badger you can’t imagine how I’ve waited for this day. I was so worried you wouldn’t find us. I was terrified I’d never be able to tell you I love you again.”

A brow raised as Danny looked up at his godfather, Vlad was never this open without being pried open or someone was in danger. Then it hit Danny, it had only been a day since he last saw Vlad but it had been almost 10 years since his godfather saw him with humanity intact. Danny returned the hug and for a moment they just held each other but Danny couldn’t help but ask :

“Vlad what happened to your core?”

The hug was tightened for a moment with a shudder before Vlad moved back breaking the embrace. Eyes gleamed with tears as Vlad looked to Danny with a haggard expression. Almost ten years to prepare this talk but words died in Vlad’s mouth before they could be spoken. Seeing Tokala about to speak Vlad finally found his voice. 

“My dear boy that is quite the tale, one I wish never needed to be told. My core was taken from me but sadly not all of my vampiric taint as you can see. I corrupted a hero and thus my fate as a monster is well deserved.”

Danny’s breath hitched as he took a step back. Had Vlad just admitted to making his future self? Yet the term ‘taken’ made Danny pause. That was all the time Tokala needed to get between the two. Frustration and resentment burned in those maroon eyes. A lip curled to expose a fang. 

“No matter what lies guilt has told my dad or what this ruined world believes the fault is on your shoulders. You destroyed our last chance for happiness and humanity because you were a selfish brat. I-”

There was the thump of a cane and a low growl. “Tokala! We both know he is not the fiend we currently deal with. This is our chance, everyone’s chance to avoid all this destruction and death while saving his soul. “

An unneeded huff as Tokala clenched and unclenched his fists to calm himself. He knew that truth better than most from Clockwork’s guidance. Over a year ago tensions between the two had boiled over,the young ghost unable to stand the constant assurance he simply needed to wait. Tokala severed ties and tried to end Phantom’s reign of terror only to lose an arm while shattering any doubt in Phantom that he was the stronger brother. 

At the sound of a throat clearing Tokala opened his eyes finding Danny looking at him eyes full of confused guilt but an underlying perseverance. No matter the odds or his moral compass Danny was never one to simply give up. A weary smile came to Tokala’s face, Danny would do everything he could not to become Phantom…

“Danny, do you really want to know how this happened?”

There was not a moment of hesitation, only a steeling resolve as Danny nodded. “I can’t prevent this if I don’t fully understand what happened to me.”

Tokala gave a soft smile and put a hand on Danny’s shoulder leading him to the queen sized bed.Gesturing to lay down earned Tokala a confused look. Maroon eyes turned a pale almost white blue. 

“I can see someone’s entire past including Phantom if I choose too. To show you his mistake I must place my palm to your head. This will be far from pleasant and we’d rather you not brain yourself falling. “ 

Nodding Danny got into bed as Vlad sat on the other side, Seline slinking into his lap. Laying down Danny looked to Tokala expectantly finding Tokala giving him the same look. There was a weak chuckle from Vlad as he patted Danny’s shoulder with a smile. As Vlad’s other hand gestured to the cave around them full of machinery and chemicals at the end of which was a bank vault door he explained: 

“You might want to shift human Daniel for a fire from ectoblast burnt sheets would be a disaster in this sealed cave.” 

“Yeah I’d rather not be roasted anymore then I already have.” Agreed Danny with a nervous chuckle as his rings appeared and parted leaving him human.

The men next to him paused, Vlad looking on the verge of tears while Tokala sighed with relief. As Tokala sat down next to him Danny grabbed the sheets in dread, they were worried he’d fall or unknowingly send off ectoblasts so how bad was this going to be? A slender hand went through his hair bringing his attention to Vlad smiling softly at him.

“The transfer itself does not hurt, what you will see is distressing but I know you have what it takes to face it, Little Badger.” 

With a determined nod Danny’s white knuckled grip on the sheets relaxed slightly. Vlad would not sugarcoat something this important. Having trained Danny, Tucker and Sam thus Vlad knew their limits well, emotionally and physically. Tokala put his hand to Danny’s forehead making him shiver from what felt like a cold breeze. Then there was a blinding flash of white.

  
  
  
  



	12. Remembrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, major character death.

Eyes snapped open and blinked chasing the white from Danny’s eyes to reveal the castle lab. While not as familiar with the room as Vlad’s Amity Park lab Danny remembered it not being so cluttered. Or so dark with just flickering lights and the blob ghosts in their cage strangely unnoticing of his presence. Odd as they were usually so excited to see him or really anyone remembering only the affection and not the feeding. Floating forward Danny went to the nearest table. Chrome shined in the low light from the shape to the neon green Fenton Works logo Danny could tell it was the Fenton Bazooka. It was in the process of being disassembled and from the crates next to the table so had most of the ecto guns.

“Dad focused on the weapons first, thinking they would pose the most danger. Sadly you proved him wrong brother.”

Danny whirled around at the voice to find Tokala, or who he assumed was Tokala, leaning against the wall opposite the door. It was hard to tell underneath the black helmet with matching armor and a duster coat. Danny gestured to Tokala who sighed through his helmet.

“This is not your timeline, it is mine and my father’s, so like it or not I’m your Clarence Odbody with the rules of a Christmas Carol.”

” So we can interact with each other and no one else?” Questioned Danny which earned him a nod.

There was a nod. “Yes, events will be unfolding so come over here for a proper view.” Tokala motioned with his metal hand to the floor at his side.

Danny floated over and leaned against the wall finding it solid which comforted him for some reason. Rubbing his arm Danny wasn’t sure what he was going to see and from how tightly Tokala’s arms were crossed the teen was worried. Before he could speak Danny noted Tokala tense and turned his head to the door. Blue eyes followed and Danny felt dread as the last of the three doors slid open to show himself.

This version of him was haggard, clothes disheveled and loose from skipped meals. Muscle tone was barely there, training had been given up on. Under dull baby blues were heavy dark circles that told of sleepless nights. The reddened sclera revealed recent crying, the tear tracks drying on a sullen face. Looking around the boy went towards a wall near them lined with machines, metal clanked as he sought to move something. 

Danny looked at his doppleganger curiously, he didn’t see anything dangerous amongst those gadgets. Feeling Tokala’s eyes upon him Danny went to turn only to pause as his doppleganger finally freed what he was after, the Fenton Ghost Catcher. Dread creeped into his core as Tokala gestured to where the past Danny was setting up the device. In a tired voice he recounted.

“After losing your parents, our sister and friends you fell into despair. You were blind to everything else you still had, everyone who still loved you. There were more than a few times Dad had to phase food and drink into you. Teleported you outside so you at least had to walk back. He scheduled skype sessions with Dr. Welby so you could have therapy. “ 

Then there was the glow of the Fenton Ghost Catcher as it turned on then flickering white rings as the Danny before them shifted to ghost form. Solid green eyes shone with tears but hardened as his image was reflected back at him in one of the many chrome surfaces. Clawed hands clenched in fists at his side as a glowing glare was thrown at the reflection accentuated by eye beams burning the metal. As the teen looked to the Fenton Ghost Catcher readying himself Danny felt cold dread clench his core Tokala continued in a solemn tone laced with bitterness. 

“None of that was enough apparently. We, Dad, Walker, Cujo, Seline and myself, loved you,and all you wanted was your humanity. You blamed being a halfa for their deaths and that you’d never be able to move on as long as the world would see you as a ‘freak’. So to try to get your life back together you tore yourself apart.”

Before them the teen flew through the Fenton Ghost Catcher, there was a flash of blinding light as one scream became two then an ominous thud. Light faded as the machine regulated casting an eerie shadow on the two beings on the ground. One was Fenton but dressed normally, no plaid shirt, mullet or cap like Danny’s last accident with the machine. The anguished expression on Phantom was marred with glowing green tears as he got onto his knees. Pinned ears perked and fangs were bared as Fenton got to his elbows with a dazed expression.

For a moment there was a stupid smile from Fenton, he was human again his future no longer capped by a unnatural organ in his chest constantly reminding him of the past. Then baby blues went wide with shock as Phantom lunged at him so they went rolling struggling with yelling and blows but tears never stopped from Phantom. Danny watched horrified as Tokala’s helmet gave nothing away.

“You thought it would be like last time, a human without a care in the world and a ghost dedicated to being a full time hero. Yet one can not be a hero if they have nothing to fight for. He felt thrown away in his greatest time of need...neither of them considered our dad would have taken both as equal sons. That oversight cost lives.”

The fighting teens had gotten across the room once more in front of the ‘separate’ side of the Fenton Ghost Catcher. Fenton was thrown against a crate crying out at the pain as hands fumbled for the edge to keep himself up. There was grimace before he looked to Phantom as shock turned into exasperation as he wiped blood from his mouth. 

“What is wrong with you?! Last time you were esactic about being free from your ‘secret identity’. Yet now that I want that too you try to kick my ass! “ Snapped Fenton as his hands sought something, anything to help him get out of a fight with a powerful ghost since he was only human. 

Phantom flinched and ears pinned as he averted his gaze for a moment. He had wanted that but not because he would have truly enjoyed that ‘life’. Family, friends, that’s why he’d wanted to be his own being. So he could always protect them without dragging them into danger or worrying them as he struggled to balance his life even with Vlad. Vlad and Walker didn’t need his help protecting Tokala, Cujo and Seline so a full time hero made no sense. Sir Liam was always at the keep, where it was cold and gloomy...Phantom couldn’t stay there or the prison as a full ghost, the lack of warmth and life would never let him recover in his...afterlife. Solid green eyes went to Fenton as tears streaked pale green cheeks as fists clenched hard enough to draw ectoplasm.

“Last time I had people who needed me to fight for them! We thought it hurt to be a halfa...I’m dead, it’s cold and all I can feel is the beat of my core and I’m scared. I want our life back.” It came out a plea as Phantom stepped forward, being dead made this all so much worse, he felt so disconnected and lonely.

Fenton didn’t want to know what death felt like and if they merged he’d have no choice but to experience that. The loss of his family was already more than he could deal with. Being human was a sliver of hope that he could have his own future as more than “the halfa prince” or “Masters’ eldest’’. His hand found something hard, all he needed was something to bluff with. 

Danny watched in helpless horror as Fenton grabbed one of the pistol frames and pointed it at Phantom...the ghost stinger. There was a flash of terror on the face of both halves as they remembered the damage it had done to Vlad. Before a word could be said there was a flash of green and a scream. The pistol frame hit the floor melted along the top where Phantom’s eye breams had hit it when held level to Fenton’s heart. Blue eyes glazed as they looked numbly down at two charred holes within the red logo on his t-shirt. Then his limp body hit the floor with a thud that would change the world.

Gloved clawed hands buried into hair staining white with radioactive green as knees knocked. Frame shuddering with sobs as Phantom knew Fenton was dead. Not only had he taken his own life but a human life. A body was cooling on the cold metal floor of the lab because of him. Hands moved to cover green eyes still trailing smoke from a split second gut reaction despite the flood of tears. In undertones a heart wrenching crying could be heard along with a core threatening to shatter with agonising pulses.

Danny’s core clenched as bile gathered in the back of his throat having seen one half of himself kill the other. Seeing movement Danny looked to Tokala who had crossed his arms, hands grabbing his upper arms. That helmet moved to face the ground. With a shudder Tokala forced himself to look to the lab doors where feet could be heard rushing towards the lab. Vlad ran into the lab eyes turning red with emotion standing out against the dark circles soon carved with pink tears as only a core could be sensed. Clawed hands went to a crumpled suit as a core clench felt like a heart attack as the Ghost King himself fell to his knees helpless. There was a wail with all the emotion of a father losing another child from a fanged mouth. The man looked absolutely broken as a young Tokala tried to keep his father from spiralling. 

“In a way we were both too late and too early. You were dead and nothing Dad could do would make you truly alive. If we had just taken another five minutes your core would have shattered. We would have mourned both halves of you but the world would be whole. “ The words were spoken more sober than a 19 year old should be capable of, damp with tears and harden with bitterness.

Before them Phantom backed up towards the Fenton Ghost Catcher terror in his eyes remembering when Vlad had him leave so the man could core Spectra after Bertrand. The demoness’ intentions had been deadly but no one had been permanently hurt, Phantom had killed someone, someone Vlad would kill and die for. Only a coring could be coming because if he was able to kill himself then he’d kill anyone, right?

Phantom’s fear was palpable to the ectopire before him who slowly got to his feet. Hands before him with palms up Vladimir approached his expression so hurt that his godson had committed sucide but he was still here. Adjusting to being a full ghost wouldn’t be easy but Tokala would help his older brother and this dark storm would pass. Swallowing Vlad looked to Phantom trying to fight the welling tears. 

“Daniel it’s okay, you made a mistake but we can work through this, we can be happy. It may not seem like it now but…”His words died on his lips as he walked past the crates and saw Fenton’s body. 

There was a moment where everyone in the room froze save for a clenching of cores. Those marks couldn’t be self inflicted, a duplicate could not harm it’s creator. The web like shadow of the device before Vlad with the dropped pistol frame made pieces click with horrible realization. Danny hadn’t wanted to die and tragically ended up killing himself. The tragedy of it caused Vlad’s features to become fully vampiric in a futile attempt to make him less vulnerable doing nothing for his heart. Red gaze stayed on Fenton but he spoke to both in a sober tone thick with tears.

“My Little Badger I will never forgive myself for letting this happen under my roof. I love you and I’m going to make this right. “

Then Vlad looked to Phantom only to find the teenage ghost braced as if he was going to be attacked. Vlad composed himself as much as he could until he was within arm’s reach of Phantom. A smile, sincere, soft and fanged came to Vlad’s face as he reached out for Phantom who was crying with a spastic core causing him agony.

“Daniel I’m not going to hurt you and you’re my son, nothing will change the way I feel about you. Now your core-” Vlad was cut off as he touched Phantom’s shoulder by the ghost flying back in fear hooking in claws.

Phantom whirled in a half circle in fear the momentum freeing Vlad sending him through the Fenton Ghost Catcher. There was screaming as electricity poured from Vlad’s core to destroy the threat, pale clawed hands holding on for dear life. Their power was nothing compared to his splitting ghost half who heaved them through. Both fell to the floor and Vlad didn’t stop screaming as he grabbed his right femur. No longer half ghost there was no ectoplasm which had acted as the scaffolding for bone growth all those years ago breaking the bone into shards. Biting his lip to muffle the noise as a stream of scarlet flowed into his goatee as a fang tore flesh. 

A blue nose twitched at the smell of sweet copper as Tokala flew to his father. Talons made the metal floor screech as the feeling of the room changed from a tragic scene to being in the lion’s den. Plasmius stood up grinning at the two beings before him so wide it tore open his face into a mess of fangs as a red tongue flickered like a snake. Cruel laughter echoed from that terrible maw as Plasmius tilted his head at his pathetic “human” half. 

“It’s quite ironic we separate and you’re still a monster, all that’s changed is you no longer have the will to act on it. I however do and I have never been so thirsty Vladimir. Perhaps I should do myself a favor and end the suffering from that unfortunate moment of weakness all those years ago. “ Mused Plasmius as he walked forward and grabbed Vlad by the front of his suit ripping it with savage talons. 

There was a shriek as the rest of the leg pulled at the break making ears pinned. Tearing red humanoid eyes looked into solid glowing the color of blood with utter loathing before a clawed swipe drew radioactive green making it splatter the ground. With a snarl Plasmius grabbed Vladimir’s jaw pulling it aside sharply to expose a pale, smooth throat flowing with life. 

“I’m going to enjoy this, the first time I can feed on a human and not be stopped by the illness that is morals. There are two types of beings in this world my dear Vladimir, the Kings and offerings be it their property, minds or bodies. “ Purred Plasmius, the last part against Vlad’s skin before plunging in fangs earning a strangled cry as flesh tore and blood flowed.

There was a sickening sucking noise as Vlad struggled, his kicks and swipes only making Plasmius rougher as he was oblivious to anything but his meal. Only when small blue hands grabbed his crown and tore it away did the beast throw Vlad across the room into a wall. The man slid to the ground in a motionless heap blood forming a puddle under his head. A taloned hand grabbed the back of Tokala’s vest jerking him back. Defiant maroon eyes glared at him as Tokala bared his own fangs. Plasmius lifted the boy to his eye level and laughed with dark mirth.

“Yes I see myself in you Little Fox down to the thirst for ectoplasm yet still burdened with the lies society tells you to protect the weak. I have no plans of succumbing to Judgement but grooming an heir will break the monotony after a few years of ravaging both worlds. Now where is your brother? He’s already ki…” Then sentence trailed off as scarlet eyes became green, Plasmius released Tokala as both hands flew to his head as he keened.

Danny was cringing next to Tokala finding himself leaning into the armored ghost. That lethal metal arm draped over his shoulders as Tokala looked to the ground as his past self was crying seeing all the outcomes. His words dripped out like tears, pained and broken. 

“You knew you weren’t powerful enough to last more than a minute or two in a physical fight. To this day I’m not sure if you hoped to keep him still long enough for me to throw both halves through the merge side, to get a weapon to core him or make him core himself by overwhelming him with your emotions...You were both unstable beings not born but sheared from your human halves who never needed you…”

The keening was becoming ear splitting joined by barking as Cujo ran in. Tokala tucked against Vlad the crown under him. Plasmius was tearing at himself as cracks appeared in ectoplasmic flesh, dripping green as it sloughed and condensed into a much smaller figure. Red eyes became purple as hot and cold core melded together, the power erupting as white flaming hair. Form rippled shaking off the waste revealing Phantom, skin jade and cracked from hairline to cheeks under which was that demonic grin. Large batlike ears perked as that long tongue flickered. 

Hunger was clear on that face as those inhuman eyes looked to the blood staining Vlad’s suit scarlet. Floating closer Phantom locked eyes with his brother and shrieked in realization. Ears pinned as Phantom gripped his head,covering his eyes to stop seeing pulses. Under the white gloves green tears trailed down his cheeks as that mouth closed into a frown almost human save for faint lines. Tokala looked to Phantom, expression hopeless as Vlad stirred next to him. 

Dazed red eyes met Phantom’s as the ghost backed up to the portal removing his hands to type in the code. Strong doors opened revealing the Ghost Zone swirling bathing them all in toxic green light. Vlad struggled onto his elbows and knees even as he kept bleeding. A hand reached for Phantom with a desperate expression due to a throat too ravaged to speak with. Phantom was still crying as he floated back into the green abyss with Cujo running after him. The timer on the portal kicked in just as Vlad stumbled to his feet hand outstretched with a silent plea to stay met only by the portal’s closing doors. 

Danny and Tokala watched as Vlad fell against the door sliding down leaving blood as he banged on the metal with no ecto signature to open it. Sobs shook his shoulders, unconsoleable with his strangled wailing. In his armor Tokala turned as his past self phased off the man’s blazer to rip a sleeve off to stem the bleeding. Danny numbly followed, stiffening as Tokala barely spoke above a whisper:

“Until today that was the last time I saw concern for others in your eyes. Now let’s see when you threw away redemption.”

The world rippled around them, cold steel and machines were replaced with purple stone and clocks. Screens were blank to prevent linear beings from seeing other timelines. Why Clockwork had done this was apparent as the master of time floated in the middle of the viewing room being circled by Phantom tail trailing. The ghost was unbothered by the ectopire simply moving his head so the ghoul stayed out of his blind spot. Time staff in hand Ciro motioned to it with a sorrowful look. 

“Daniel we are in the timeless area of the Ghost Zone but we can not spend long deciding this, you will thirst again soon. I beseech you to take this last offer to save your soul. That your ectoplasm is still green means you are not yet a demon.”

The young ghost stopped in front of Clockwork, forming legs and letting feet touch the ground. There was a different aura around the former hero, starved,agonized and self loathing. There was a Phantom bared his fangs mouth starting to split as he gestured to the staff accusingly. 

“You want to freeze me in time until Vlad comes up with a solution but you won’t tell me how long or if he will even find a way to save me! Why not just rewind time so I can stop myself from going to the lab that day? Or better yet before the accident so I can save them! I know you can do it!” 

Shoulders slumped as both hands went to the staff, red eyes settling on the time piece on top. Features became anguished as Clockwork sighed, this was not the first occasion someone had pleaded with him to reverse time. That was not the natural order, life progressed forward and decayed backwards. Yet this was a being he’d known for half a year, lived amongst him, both sides of him. 

“I have the power Daniel but I can not interfere with the world directly in such a drastic way. Time is not-”

“But taking a living guise to fuck my godfather, billionaire and Ghost King, for months is okay?! You made him think you loved him and then threw him aside after the accident! Why should I trust you?! “Snarled Phantom as he glared at the time master, a talon pointing to the base of the ghost’s spectral tail.

Clockwork’s eyes snapped open and an expression of indignation darken Clockwork’s normally stoic face, elven fangs visible. No longer leaning on his staff Clockwork held it before him, leather gauntlets squeaking with how hard his grip was. 

“I made myself linear within that stream so I could grow to know Vladimir, love him and give me the strength to do this for him and Tokala. I left so I could lay groundwork in case you decided to throw away redemption seeing yourself as too far gone after killing Fenton and maiming a handful of ghosts. You can not fathom the risks I am taking offering this chance.” His voice was so cold it burned as Clockwork struggled to hold back tears. 

Phantom’s face split as his hair flamed higher as he grabbed Clockwork’s cloak with both hands pulling him closer. Yet Clockwork was simply annoyed so close to jaws filled with fangs even as the citrus smell of stale ectoplasm came to his nose. 

“You didn’t answer why I should trust you to not keep me frozen forever. You haven’t even told what taking this chance will have me avoid. You’re useless so just sit back and watch!” Hissed Phantom before forcefully pushing Clockwork back against the control panel. 

Legs became a tail and Phantom sped off through the window leaving Clockwork alone. The timemaster kept looking to where the ghost had exited, blue tears trailing his scar to drip off his jaw. Danny looked to Tokala who had been quiet this entire scene helmet directed at Clockwork fists clenched at his sides.

“So Clockwork doesn’t want to kill me?” Questioned Danny, his voice tentative, he had so many other questions but considering the ghost had gone after him with a scythe…

‘

“Of course not! He’s the only one who still holds out hope for you to the point he chose…” Tokala trailed off and made a move to leave only for Danny to grab his arm with an apologetic look for whatever had happened between them.

Stopping Tokala looked over his shoulder at Danny as he tugged his arm away. He could see the concern and curiosity in his brother’s eyes. His powers let him know various outcomes and the ones Danny asked didn’t turn out well. Sighing he turned around and gestured to Clockwork.

“Clockwork was not made for his duties, he was given them by the Dominion angel Kafziel . Being non linear in time to view the time streams is essential as is being impartial to a point. By taking so much interest in you he is risking being fired from his job which will leave him linear with incomprehensible knowledge of the past two thousand years. At the very least he’d be driven crazy and the emotion could shatter his core sending him to Judgement. That’s the risk he’s taking for you. 

“As for what happened between us? He kept telling me to wait and I couldn’t watch the world suffer anymore hoping we’d get through to you, you’d pick too big of a fight or your unstable core shattered. I disowned him as a father and told him he was an apathetic coward who didn’t give a damn about anyone but himself because if he did, he'd leave the tower to freeze you so I could core you. .So on the anniversary of the accident last year I went to Amity Park to confront you as you always tested the shields.” Explained Tokala his voice bitter with an air of exasperation.

Danny cringed as Tokala brought up his metal hand between them. It was so fluid in it’s movement as he clenched and unclenched his fist. Yet as Tokala splayed fingers, claws moved forward into talons with several clicks it was painfully obvious it wasn’t natural. Tearing his eyes away from the limb Danny found himself eye to eye with Tokala, the visor over his face retracted. There was resentment in those maroon eyes but also mourning.

“I looked you in the eyes as I am now and told you Dad still loved you. Then you tore off my arm calling it mercy so when you found the hole we had hidden ourselves in we’d die together...We have one last memory.”

White gloved hands grabbed upper arms swathed in black as Danny shuddered at Tokala’s words. The ghost had said this would be unpleasant but he hadn’t expected Tokala to be this bitter. Apparently Tokala caught onto his thoughts and patted his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him as the scene around them changed from Clockwork’s tower to bricks the color of dried blood. 

The throne room of the keep where Vlad sat, the amulet of Aragon around his throat giving him a ghostly form albeit in the form of a dragon. Resting between his horns was the Crown of Flame. Before Vlad was Sir Liam kneeled with Soul Shredder pointed into the floor where the knight’s gaze was locked. Behind him was a cot held by two skeleton ghosts. There was a white sheet draped over a figure quickly staining green which dripped off the sides and through the middle which burned the floor like acid. The silence was broken by Sir Liam who was struggling to keep his voice steady.

“My King, our best have fallen, every wound we inflicted was healed as he fed. Part of Phantom fears what he has become to the point the Soul Shredder can not exile him but not enough to have spared the rest of his kin. We were caught off guard and Sir Walker…” Words failed as the knight struggled to tell the fate of his comrade, little more than a husk under that sheet .

“Sir Liam that is enough, at ease... get Hephaestus from the Acropolis of Athens.”Growled Vlad, his voice deeper and more gravely in this form, his expression resigned. 

The knight stood and sheathed his sword. Taking off his helmet the elf ghost’s ears were pinned back and his expression confused. Voice respectful Sir Liam questioned:

“If I may be permitted to ask, why seek the smith?”

Red eyes clenched as if the question had been a blow. Vlad sighed, expelling pink smoke as he gestured to Walker with a taloned paw like hand. Under the sheet Walker’s silhouette was growing thinner, pained moans could be heard with weeping. 

“Neither of you can go to Judgement as long as the crown is whole. Walker would heal physically but mentally...His core is missing pieces and I will not have such a proud man reduced to little more than a skeleton ghost remembering his grandson cored him. “

Green eyes went wide in dread and Sir Liam froze, his throat bobbing as he swallowed. His King was suggesting, no planned to destroy the crown and end not only his reign but the monarchy. Across the room Danny was watching in stunned horror remembering how hard Vlad had seeked the crown and all the international political work all to be undone because he’d…

“I have been outed to the world and reviled for my part in Phantom’s creation after he massacred Amity Park. My best forces have failed to end Phantom’s threat and the Ghost Zone already seeks to replace the “human” on the throne. Tokala is too young to assume the duties I can no longer perform. Phantom will seek the crown and he can’t be allowed to take possession of the skeleton armies. Delaying this will only cause more suffering.” Explained Vlad, even as a scaly beast it was clear the man had given up, the fire that drove him to conquer both realms in business and kingship now smolders from which a phoenix would never arise.

Sir Liam realized this too and left with a crestfallen expression having failed another king but at least this one hadn’t fallen under his blade from the orders of another. Returning his helmet to his head Sir Liam left the room and for the first time dreading the idea of his freedom. As Vlad stood up his form shrunk to the size of a horse as he approached the cot. Talons went to peel back the fabric only to pause at the four spots of ectoplasm that lined up with the man’s eyes sockets, nasal hole and mouth. There was clicking as Vlad lowered his paw and looked to the sheet with deep guilt as alien to that bestial face as it was to Vlad himself.

“Walker, I knew you hadn’t formed a deep bond with Daniel but I had hoped...I apologize deeply for how you are being sent to Judgement.” It was said as gently as Vlad could manage in that vicious form. 

Under the fabric Walker stirred at the words, his right hand tried to rise but fell down after a few moments of struggle. There was a gurgling noise and then the green spread across the top of the sheet as Walker sputtered. The sheet burning over Walker’s chest, an acid core. 

“Nah, get to see...my girls...never was...going to be...alright...after losin’ them...again. “ The drawl was Walker’s but growing more distorted as the ghost was finding thinking hard. 

Nodding Vlad put a hand on Walker’s shoulder patting it knowing the ghost wouldn’t be sentient much longer.”Yes, it was never going to be the same without them,  **rest well.** ” With the command Walker went still and not another word was uttered.

  
  


Across the room Danny had his hands over his mouth to muffle crying as green tears flowed over them from his eyes. He swore he could hear them hit the ground over the pounding of his heart and lungs rising too rapidly. His grandfather, he’d killed his grandfather who had lost everyone in that accident besides him. Insides rebelled as Danny didn’t know which was worse, if his ghost half had just been that weak it stood no chance against Plasmius or if Plasmius was that overwhelming, Plasmius who was still in his Vlad. Ducking the arm Tokala went to put over his shoulders Danny bared his fangs and gestured to the now frozen throne room.

“WHY!? Why would you show me this!? How does knowing this help me not to become Phantom!? Are you that bitter for things I haven’t done yet?!” Snapped Danny, his voice thick with the tears he tried to swallow despite the rivers down his face.

Tokala turned to face Danny and his hands went to his helmet. There was the sound of a seal breaking before Tokala took it off. It vanished from his hands into whatever little pocket dimension Vlad had discovered for storage. Looking down at Danny there was no pleasure perhaps even a twinge of regret. Hands went to Danny’s trembling shoulders, gentle but growing firm to grab the halfa’s attention as he tried to avert his eyes. 

“I know you haven’t done this yet, that you swear you won’t but you have to know what you’re capable of so you can make the right choices and not slip to temptations should we fail to stop the accident.” 

Danny went to argue against the very idea they would fail but stopped. Tokala had said “we”. A hand went to his chest over where he could feel the medallion, unreachable but unpleasant. It kept him where Phantom ruined his life by ending several others. Even if it was removed Tokala didn’t have a medallion and was on bad terms with Clockwork. Unable to ask all these questions Danny looked up to Tokala and simply said: “How?”

Tokala smiled reassuringly and put his metal hand over Danny’s. It was odd, Danny had expected the hand to be like one of those grabbers but while it was cold he wouldn’t know it was a prosthetic if he hadn’t seen it prior. He could see the Tokala he knew in those eyes, kind and considerate but a trickster. 

“I was raised by Clockwork for nine years in his tower as a son. I know how his medallions work and since I developed in the Tower of Time I have some fancy powers that will let me hitch a ride. Now wake up, we have to save the world.” Smirked Tokala and then everything was enveloped in white light.


	13. Preliminary

It was torture to sit amongst all this food but Phantom had too as there had to be a balance. Lancer had to know he was cheating but not catch him outright otherwise he’d be sent to the principal’s office missing the explosion that would cement his future. Finally finishing Phantom took a moment to deal with the answer sheets with a smokeless green flame. There had to be doubt so his parents and Vlad would go back and forth with Lancer. Smirking with a hint of fangs Phantom strode up to Lancer’s desk and slammed his test on the desk, making it creak. Lancer looked up at him, unfazed at the force and the challenging look. Danny had never been this brazen, even seasoned cheaters weren’t this smug nor did they turn in the first test. His expression flat Lancer questioned:

“Finished already, Mr. Fenton?”

Hands rested on the desk as Phantom leaned forward more careful with his strength this time. He was going to enjoy watching this man die after all the annoying questions and attitude because he had been saving Lancer’s portly and pathetic carcass. Even when Vlad started taking the brunt of the work during school nights so he could study and stay in class Lancer was still on his case. Get a few A’s on some big projects and the man seemed disappointed at every B as if his student hadn’t struggled to get there from D’s and F’s . Then all the taunting about Nasty Burger if his students failed the test, all that pressure and then meeting at the Nasty Burger to chew him out… Lancer had driven Phantom to this and he was going to pay. 

“Is that a "problem"? “ Dared Phantom, he could still make his plans work if he killed the Lancer with a bit of corpse possession.

“How should I know? I don't have all the answers.” Leaning his elbows on the desk and hands clasped Lancer leaned forward glaring.”Do you?”

Phantom suppressed a chuckle, the teacher had no idea how much he didn’t know. Smirking Phantom leaned off the desk and walked towards the door throwing one last provoking look before leaving. Lancer sighed picking up the test, it had been turned in and there was no more wiggle room to give Danny another chance to fix this. Grabbing his cellphone Lancer called a familiar number and before the second ring it was picked up.

“This is Fenton Works, what paranormal entities can we help you with?” Greeted Maddie, her sweet tone softening the sentence into something less impersonal. 

“Mrs. Fenton? It's Mr. Lancer. Could you meet me at the Nasty Burger at say, 5 o'clock?” Inquired Lancer keeping his voice steady, he did not want the Fentons arriving already upset from whatever Danny would tell them if confronted. As Lancer saw Danny walking across the school lawn he added: “And bring Danny.” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were in Sam’s basement seated in the theater with popcorn, pop and candy with more than they could eat at the snack stand. On the screen a movie Sam had managed to get months before the release date,  _ King Kong,  _ had the giant monster action Danny and Tucker loved while Sam saw it as a cautionary tale about exploiting nature. However neither Sam or Tucker were enthralled more preoccupied with their own thoughts. Danny was supposed to be here to unwind from the C.A.T and when he didn’t show up Sam had called him. They had expected Danny to feel guilty about cheating, having time for it to fully sink in, but instead he calmly told them Mr. Lancer wanted to see his parents and himself at 5pm in the Nasty Burger parking lot. As the tension in the movie ebbed with King Kong’s capture Tucker couldn’t stay quiet anymore.

“I think we should check on Danny, something’s wrong. Since kindergarten I’ve known him to do the good thing or feel guilty about it. Even before Skulktech showed up Danny wasn’t exactly all gung ho about cheating. Today he was not only good with doing but was rubbing it in Lancer’s face even after we told him.” Explained Tucker breaking the tension.

Sam was quiet for a moment, her disappointment in Danny during the C.A.T was now a growing feeling of unease. Danny was displaying a smugness she’d hadn’t seen from him before. During the test Sam kept Tucker from drawing too much attention but now it was clear she had only delayed the confrontation with Lancer. There was nothing else Lancer could want to talk to Danny and his parents about at Nasty Burger. Cold dread lined her chest as a sickening thought came to her, Sam picked up the remote pausing the movie. Tucker’s head shot to Sam and he felt a lump form in his throat at how stricken she looked.

“Tucker...how did Valerie say we died?” Asked Sam, her normally bold tone wavering.

“An explosion at the Nasty Burger when Lancer met with Danny’s parents to…” His voice trailed as he realized Sam’s trail of thought.

Clenching his eyes Tucker shook his head, that meant Danny, the halfa they loved, was still in the future and that thing was here. Sam put her hand over Tucker’s and squeezed to ground him as she explained. 

“Danny doesn’t know the first thing about machines, he would have asked you to double check considering what it could cost us. Also Vlad hasn’t called us to ask about last night. Danny wouldn’t just let the ghost that tried to kill him and us keep dating Vlad. That wasn’t Danny in the testing room with us, it was Phantom and if we don’t do something history is going to repeat itself.”

With a shudder Tucker pulled away from Sam. The glare Tucker gave her was half hearted and damp. “If we go there we’ll die too Sam. What can we do against that guy when Valerie couldn’t stop him after ten years? We saw her die last night!”

Sam took Tucker’s head in her hands and pushed down her own fear with fierce determination. “Tucker if we don’t try then we’ll all still die but you and me will be hunted down as cowards. We’re not rushing into this blind, we’ll get Vlad, maybe he can distract Phantom while we get everyone else out. I need you with me on this.”

Tucker nodded, he wasn’t a hero but he’d never be able to look Danny in the eyes if, no when, he got back if he just sat here. Honestly it was still a little less than a sucide mission to confront Phantom but maybe the scant plan Sam had would work. Running up the stairs and outside the two jumped into the first alley they saw. Pressing their watches they were encased in their suits sans for Sam’s helmet. Tying on a bandana to conceal her identity Sam looked to Tucker, they might not make it out of this. Biting back some pride she hugged Tucker and after a stunned moment he hugged back tightly, two friends saying goodbye. Breaking apart no words were said before they rushed off in a desperate bid to save their loved ones and with them the world.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as he got in the Fenton RV Vlad knew something was very wrong.. The first tip besides his ghost sense wafting outside the vehicle was there were only two heartbeats and a distorted core pulsing .From how Jack was trying to stay composed Vlad knew the werewolf could also detect the lack of pulse in Danny. Remembering Tokala’s warning Vlad put on a concerned facade giving the being a reassuring smile. It was returned with a grin that was unsettlingly familiar. Getting into the seat next to the boy Vlad buckled up, nose twitching, the imposter smelled of citrus and stale blood. The boy beside him was a ghost and had a cold smugness that mirrored his own but was unsettling on Danny’s face.

Keeping his skilled poker face of a concerned parent Vlad looked to his friends. Maddie had told him Mr. Lancer wanted to meet with them and to bring Danny. It was no secret Vlad kept closer tabs on Danny’s school work to know how to schedule patrols and training as well as hold Danny accountable. It was for that reason Vlad was coming with them, Maddie, Jack and “Danny” who was getting more smug almost excited as they pulled up to the ruined restaurant. As Jack turned off the headlights blinding Lancer, Maddie turned in her seat to look at “Danny” concerned etched on her face having seen Lancer’s flat expression.

“Mr. Lancer sounded urgent on the phone. Danny, is something wrong?” 

The imposter, Vlad knew this for sure sensing the dual core, shook his head with a smile that was too wide and with too many teeth, sharp teeth. Before anyone else could notice the change “Danny” looked out the window towards the Nasty Burger. Barely above a whisper an ominous ”Not yet.”Maddie and Jack left the RV both giving “Danny” a worried look before shutting their doors. Vlad was slower to leave and as the boy left the RV Vlad tried to steel himself to fight a threat wearing his godson’s face.

There was a curious sound as the family approached Lancer, Vlad might compare it to a fussy water heater. Only seeing rubble and debris Vlad focused on Lancer who wore a grim expression with a folder in his hand. Gesturing to the destroyed building Lancer’s green eyes met each of the assembled.

“Mr and Mrs Fenton, Mr.Masters, Daniel, this is the Nasty Burger. When people fail, this is where they end up, whether they fail because they don't study, or because they cheat.” Addressed Lancer as he opened his folder to take out a packet of paper, a C.A.T test with  _ Danny Fenton  _ written on it.

As his friend’s gasped Vlad’s poker face cracked, eyes widening and brow furrowing in confusion. None of the shapeshifting ghosts he knew of had reason to ruin Danny’s academic life. Danny’s notable foes were either now allies or in the case of Spectra, Bertrand and Pariah Dark cored. A growl pulled Vlad from his musings to find Jack giving what he thought was his son a stern look.

“Danny! Is this true?” Questioned Jack earning no response save for a shrug.

Maddie stepped forward, her hands holding the imposter’s upper arms rubbing gently circles with her thumbs. There was a pleading in her eyes, hoping this was some mistake.

“Did you cheat?”

The sound of boots smacking pavement drew Vlad’s attention. His eyes met Sam’s and even during the Pariah Dark Incident Vlad couldn’t remember seeing the teen so desperate. Tucker wasn’t far behind and while Vlad couldn’t see the boy’s face he could practically smell the fear coming from Tucker. Making to go to the two teens Vlad stopped as Sam yelled: 

“You have to get out of here!”

As the others turned to look Vlad stepped backwards, eyes flashing red as he made to grab Maddie and Jack for a quick teleport. Then Vlad felt eyes upon him and a glance found him looking the imposter straight in the eyes. A too wide grin came to that familiar face as the blood drained from Vlad’s as Tucker shouted: 

“The Nasty Burger's gonna blow, and we're three feet from it!”

There was a spike in vitals as Vlad felt terror and confusion that made his teeth itch with predatory instinct. That sick grin grew more twisted showing growing fangs. Vlad’s eyes flashed red instinctively to confirm what he knew was true in his heart. A purple shine responded, the imposter was a vampiric spirit. The two predators seized each other up as Lancer gestured to the air in exasperation.

“South Beach Diet, people, what's going on here!” 

The response was the clank of metal slamming on cement drawing everyone’s attention to Jazz. Fully clad in the Fenton Peeler Jazz was holding herself with confidence and fierceness not seen before. Adrenaline and the suit’s numbing sensors fought back the agony of her broken arm allowing Jazz to move but at the cost of worsening her injury, a price she was willing to pay. Metal was dinged on the fists and bracers of Jazz’s armor from the struggle to escape the trunk of her car parked behind the Nasty Burger. Her scathing gaze bore into the distrubed future version of her brother who glared at Jazz with malice but she didn’t falter.

“I’ll tell you what’s going on. Or better yet, I’ll show you.” Stated Jazz and before anyone could stop her the left arm of the Fenton Peeler became a blaster raising to aim and then discharging at “Danny”.

A high keen pierced the air as the beam washed over the ghost cutting through the middle of his guise and tearing at it. As it was ripped into pieces to disintegrate in the ray the beast that was Phantom was revealed face contorted in both agony and rage as he was flayed. Falling to his knees green smoke wafted from Phantom as the Fenton Peeler disengaged. Talons sunk into asphalt as the ghoul tried to steady himself as everyone’s eyes fell upon him. As guns were trained on Phantom and heat radiated from the halfa next to him Phantom’s unstable core clenched in one last tormented and desperate plea to erase his crimes. With a shudder Phantom chose his own survival even as his father demanded to know what had become of his past self.

“Where is he? Where's our son?” Growled Jack over trying to hide the gnawing terror behind bared fangs and pointed ears. He could feel his claws growing but the last thing Jack cared about was his secret when his pup was in danger. 

Met with only silence Maddie moved her gun closer eyes gleaming with angry tears. This filth had replaced her baby and she hadn’t even noticed the difference for hours at least. Danny could be hurt and suffering alone if this ghost had even left him alive…

“What have you done to our boy?” Demanded Maddie expression shimmering rage but the wetness in her voice betraying tears.

Pointed ears perked as Phantom’s mouth split into a mess of fangs with his snake like tongue flickering. Sides moved with mocked breath as laughter came from him, first soft and chilling quickly becoming unhinged as Phantom raised his head. The clench of his core at the growing terror in his own mother’s eyes was just a dull ache as Phantom looked her dead in the eyes. 

“I **am** your boy!” Revealed Phantom reveling in Maddie’s shock and horror as she knew deep down it was true. 

Rising to his feet Phantom began walking backwards the others following. He looked to Jazz,Tucker and Sam, they already knew and looked at him with defiance standing in front of Lancer frozen in bewildered horror. His gaze went to his parents still pointing weapons with Vlad behind them glaring with vexation. The inhuman mouth went to taunt one of his halves only for Jack to get between them with a gun within a foot of his face.

“Liar! Don’t move!” Snarled Jack his eyes hard but the tears started to flow, betrayed him, another heart broke, another core clenched. 

There was a blur and then a yelp as the gun clattered to the floor joined by several drops of blood. Twisting Jack’s wrist Phantom forced the werewolf to his knees, both knew Jack would be dead before he could finish transforming. Mouth now more human Phantom looked down at his father with disdain. 

“Actually, nobody's going anywhere. Not until it's time for you to be blown everywhere. “ Announced Phantom cold satisfaction painting his expression and tone.

Releasing Jack’s wrist Phantom kicked the man in the stomach so he flew through the air to slam against one of the sauce tanks. Maddie fired a shot but it went wide as Phantom tangled her in a strand of ectoplasm dragging her off her feet. Flying up Phantom swung Maddie into Tucker, Sam and Lancer tangling them as well. With a laugh Phantom flung them at the vat catching Jack as he stood up. The construct exploded into an ectoplasmic cocoon cementing them to the vat. Raising a hand Phantom shot a glob of ectoplasm from each finger that adhered to his victims’ mouths as gags. Phantom loved to hear people beg, barter and cry but his core was sore from all the emotionally induced clenches.

Landing Phantom put his hands on his hips, ears perked and eyes looking for Vladimir. At the growing humm of a blaster Phantom shifted his core up and let Jazz’s Fenton Peeler clad fist move through his parting flesh. Ears flickered at Jazz’s horrified gasp as she withdrew her limb. 

“Nice try at a core shot, Jazz.” Complimented Phantom as his chest melded back together like rippling water. “But me.” There was a sick squelching as Phantom’s head turned like an owl’s to look down at Jazz, her armor clattering as courage waned realizing she was alone to face him.” my future,” More squelching as Phantom turned his body to follow his head with talons spread.” _ I'm inevitable.” _

Teal eyes were filled with terror as if Phantom was Satan himself as he split into three. Then there was a glimmer of hope in Jazz’s tears. Phantom raised a brow only to stiffen as he heard the dual beat behind him. Claws dug into the back of his neck in an iron grip so ectoplasm began to flow over his jade skin. Warm breath hit his right ear sending a shudder up his spine as a cold voice chided:

“My dear boy, the harsh reality is nothing lasts forever but the certainty of change. So let me teach you one last lesson.”


	14. Ignition

Asphalt rose up to meet Phantom with enough force to make ectoplasm burst from his face. Snarling Phantom went to turn his head to face Vlad only for talons to sink deeper as his head was brought up to be slammed again. As Vlad pinned him, his arms moved unnaturally to grab only for talons to skid across metal not even leaving a scratch. Phantom’s core skipped a pulse, he couldn’t peirce the Cuirass of Achilles which would make subduing Vlad nearly impossible. Then Phantom felt claws in his back behind his core and short term survival instincts kicked in.Before Vlad could open his mouth to question Phantom the white flame making up the ghost’s mane flared catching him in the face. 

Vlad tore his claws out of Phantom to cover his seared face biting back a cry. Yet one was ripped from Vlads throat as it felt like a car railed into his chest, sending him flying into one of the few walls left of the Nasty Burger. Cement crumbled leaving Vlad coughing in a cloud of dust. Blinking it away Vlad rolled out of the rubble as green light cut through to scorch the stone his head had been. Settling in a crouch Vlad launched himself at Phantom still blinking away the lasers from his eyes. Gloves pulled back from claws as Vlad grabbed Phantom’s throat.Neon green flowed down jade skin and before Phantom had a chance to react Vlad spun him around to skid across the asphalt. Pink lasers to the back had Phantom yowling like a cougar.

A scream split the air that cut into Vlad’s core deeper than any knife could, lasers ceased. It was made all the worse by the abrupt end just as Vlad cleared his eyes. Smashed against the vat Jazz was gagged and bound with ectoplasm by a duplicate of Phantom who gave Vlad a face splitting smirk. Vlad split off a duplicate moments before he was slammed with the force of a car.

The world became a blur as Vlad struggled to right himself as Phantom had him around the middle .Before talons could dig in Vlad phased out of Phantom’s grip leaving the ghost to dive face first into the asphalt making it crumple. Two more duplicates broke off from Vlad to engage Phantom’s, this would be one-on-one. Floating up Vlad sneered down at Phantom pulling himself out of the street snarling like a feral animal. Stoic red eyes born into seething purple, searching as Vlad questioned:

“I raised you to love your family, you taught me to think of the world. Where is the boy I trained to be a hero?”

White cape draped shoulders shook with dark laughter as Phantom stood up smiling devilishly as his eyes trailed to the vat his family and friends were glued too. “Gone for nearly a decade, though he was dead inside the day all of you became red rain.”

Directing his malice filled gaze to Vlad, Phantom rolled his shoulders as spectral flame gathered in his hands. Crawling up his arms the light made his eyes flicker as they met Vlad’s. “Besides you and my dearest brother. No, we got much closer, ripped in half, Fenton in the ground and Masters hiding like a rat while ghost joined to ghost to form the unstoppable being before you. Let’s see how the finished product does against the original shall we?”

Pink energy crackled from Vlad’s eyes as plasma gathered in clawed hands to arc up his arms. His crown’s flames grew and flickered eager to lap at the flesh of the being that had once been his son. Taking the cue Phantom launched himself at Vlad, flaming talons barely missing the halfa’s face as Vlad went intangible. Momentum carried Phantom past Vlad who regained his solidarity and plowed his charged fist into the ghoul’s side scorching it. Cursing Phantom righted himself before looking to Vlad with a sneer. He only needed to stall his godfather until the vat blew, then it was just a matter of collection, splitting, merging and then he could finally kill Vlad Masters.

Blow after blow was exchanged so ectoplasm, pure and tainted with blood, fell upon the ground like tears mourning the two being reduced to this. Phantom’s ten years of terror had made him a powerhouse but Vlad’s twenty years of practiced skill had him parrying and deflecting Phantom’s attacks more often than not. A cold shiver went up Vlad’s back, a duplicate lost yet an opening gained in Phantom’s sadistic glee. 

There was the tear of fabric as a black glove was lost in a cold ectoplasm, heating in distress as Vlad grabbed Phantom’s core. As the unnatural fluid began flowing down Vlad’s arm the two locked eyes. Even with how far Phantom had fallen Vlad found no pleasure in that stunned look, it was as if Phantom couldn’t believe he’d go this far to protect their family. Eyebrows rose at the size of the hot core which felt harder than rock that refused to crush in his grip. Phantom began to stir, fighting past the absolute agony of sparking claws scraping against his only organ, one of his duplicates had spied a bargaining chip.. Taloned hands grabbed Vlad’s arm as that demonic mouth twitched into a smug smile despite the ectoplasm dripping to collect in his goatee as he coughed.

“Tell me Vlad, can you lose two sons in one day and maintain that guise of sanity? You did so well when you lost him the first time.”

Before Vlad could respond his eyes blew wide as a duplicate sent him a horrific vision, ears twitching at the sounds. Tokala had his claws in the ectoplasm bonding trying to phase it away only to yelp as Phantom’s duplicate grabbed his vest ripping him away. The ghoul’s grip quickly went from holding the younger ghost like a kitten to lifting him up by his throat. Ectoplasm began to flow over blue skin as the duplicate squeezed to silence Tokala’s protests as talons tented the boy’s shirt mockingly. Phantom was laughing but it seemed distant as the duplicate moved his hand back to ready a strike.

After a core clench Vlad’s world disappeared in a blast of pink accompanied by another shiver. The duplicate’s talons clattered harmlessly on Vlad’s armor like bells. Gripping the duplicate’s upper arm Vlad dug his lengthening claws into the ectoplasmic flesh. Using his bones as leverage Vlad bent the limb causing the duplicate to hiss as it’s grip failed. There was a pained yowl from the duplicate as Vlad tore off the limb as a final cold shiver went down his spine. Lengthening ears twitched at the two duplicate cores approaching having finished their opponents. 

The duplicate in his grip was covered in pink arcs as energy crackled, keening before dissipating into green vapors. Tokala was behind him, trembling slightly with pale blue energy gathered in his hands. Fighting back his frenzy, Vlad glanced at his son, he had to save Tokala, if he managed to save someone it would be him. Using the Amulet of Aragon would result in carnage, not only from the size but his still developing grasp of that form’s mind. He had to distract the trio closing in on him so Tokala could flee but to where? Phantom knew not only where Tokala lived but anywhere the boy might run having shown most of them to the boy to begin with. Tokala would be helpless with no one to protect-

“Tokala my dear boy, find Clockwork, if he ever loved me he will take you back in. I love you.” 

Then Tyrfing appeared in his right hand while the Cuirass of Achilles poofed onto Tokala, shrinking to fit him. Tokala looked to his father in horror, eyes just beginning to tear as Vlad put a hand on his shoulder poofing him away before he could protest. Taking a steadying breath Vlad looked to Phantom sending his energy down the sword, the intent clear, he’d die before he let Phantom take him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A white portal formed in the lab at Fenton Works, in moments Tokala was walking through to pause at the surroundings. It was bittersweet to see the lab as he remembered it a decade ago. The familiar scent of peanut butter fudge amongst the citrus, experiments tucked away for further tinkering. Just like how he and his father had found it after the explosion. Perhaps the most heart wrenching thing was Cujo running down the stairs boofing, still a loving guard dog instead of a hell hound. Swallowing tears, Tokala moved his hand, freezing the canine once at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Dude why did you time stop Cujo? Also why are we in my parents’ lab? We have an explosion to prevent remember?” Questioned Danny as the portal closed behind him making Tokala flinch.

Fighting back the urge to snap at Danny for the last question Tokala gestured to Cujo then the lab as a whole. “Phantom already corrupted Cujo once, I won’t risk a second time. As for why we’re here? You surely remember Fenton Works focuses more on anti-ghost devices.” Then he glided along to the vault, punching in the code.

Danny raised a brow as the vault opened and Tokala simply gave a sad smile as he walked in. Looking around he sighed, he couldn’t touch most of this. Summoning Danny’s backpack, Tokala phased out the school supplies to hit the floor to Danny’s frustration. Tokala sighed and threw the bag to hit Danny’s chest. “Grab the ghost gauntlets, you’ll need the extra power even with us putting the Specter Deflector around his waist. “

Nodding Danny went for the items but paused at the gauntlets, they were blunt, made for crushing not piercing. How was he supposed to-

“You’re not. My arm was made to finish this. Now hurry up we-” Tokala froze, maroon eyes widening in horror before his head was covered in his helmet.

Danny shoved gadgets in his bag before shouldering it. There was a yelp as Tokala grabbed the backpack with an air of desperation. With an authoritative voice that felt so wrong coming from the young ghost Tokala faced Danny with soulless lenses. “Don’t freeze up when we get there no matter what you see, you hesitate our family dies. Deflector first then gauntlets.”

With that they teleported to the ruins of the Nasty Burger. The first thing they were aware of was the overwhelming smell of citrus and the copper of blood followed by the panicked heart beats behind them. As the smoke cleared Danny trembled at the sight.Ectoplasm, pure and swirled with red was splattered everywhere, deep claw marks decorated the area along with asphalt and cement hewed though by a burning blade. Vlad floated above , one of Phantom’s duplicates pinning his arms to his back. Another forcing Vlad to look straight at Phantom with a tight hold on his jaw keeping it clamped shut. 

The ghost was restraining himself to a sneer, he was riddled with wounds, the worst a deep slash into his side trailed off a hands breath from his core still oozing. Meanwhile Vlad had claw marks but most superficial save for the set encircling his right arm near the shoulder which didn’t look right. Phantom leaned forward so his mouth was near Vlad’s ear so preoccupied with his sadistic ways to have noticed the new players in this deadly game.

Talons danced over Vlad’s chest making him thrash as they nicked his flesh as Vlad could only bare his fangs. ”Here’s the thing, I only need your ghost half for past me to merge with. So how about I remove that annoying vigor so you’ll just be able to watch hmm?” 

Before anyone could say a word much less make a move Phantom phased his hand into Vlad’s chest. A wail of anguish came from Vlad’s throat, deep and chilling in undertones as he convulsed forcibly frenzying in his distress. Blood flowed from his mouth wetly silencing the cry as red eyes brimmed with pink tears to carve tracks in the blood. The agony was unbearable but what was worse was that there was no coming back from this, his life as Vladimir. L. Masters was over. His core was clenching so deeply and erratically Vlad feared it would rupture only to go limp as Phantom pulled out his hand, black glove gleaming red and dripping. 

Grinning maliciously Phantom brought the gore covered hand to his mouth, licking at it with his serpentine tongue. There was a snicker, halfa blood was like Arnold Palmer, shame it was such a rare vintage. Purring like a contented cat Phantom’s didn’t notice the dual beats behind him until there was a click around his waist eliciting a scream as electricity ran through him. Duplicates fizzled out leaving Vlad to fall to the ground, landing in a barely stirring heap. Danny’s breath hitched in a moment of indecision, help Vlad or-

The decision was made for Danny as he was backhanded to crash into the street nearly a block away. Phantom was upon him in moments, hands around his throat and eyes blazing even as he shuddered from another shock. Danny glared up at Phantom thankful the Specter Deflector was focused solely on the homicidal ghost above him. Defiant Danny bared his fangs in a sneer bordering on a snarl.

“ What are you gonna do? Waste me? What happens to you then?”

Dark laughter that ended with a growl came from Phantom as he raised Danny up by his throat as he stood. Danny clawed at Phantom’s blood drenched hand trying to pry it open only to gasp as the ghoul squeezed. Phantom was no longer amused, pained by another zap and exasperated as he snarled.

“You don't get it, do you? "I'm still here." I still exist. That means "you" still turn into "me." Phantom threw Danny into a light post making it bend as if a car had hit it. 

An armored hand grabbed Phantom’s cloak. Then a piercing pain as knives pierced his back, searching, grabbing a ribbon. “No, you don’t get it brother, you’re already nothing more than a paradox to-” Tokala’s words were cut off as Phantom backhanded him into a nearby building. 

The time medallion was still in the ghoul’s back but the ribbon was free to grab yet the sounds of destruction and cries of pain from both amidst the plumes of debris had Danny change focus. Pulling on the Ghost Gauntlets Danny flew to the vat, everyone besides Jack and Maddie were staring at him. Grabbing at the ectoplasm Danny began to pry it back while three duplicates sought to try burning the bindings and phasing as the controllers for the vat and heat source were too hot for him to touch.

“Don't worry. I won't turn into that. Ever. I promise.” Danny reassured though if it was meant more for those trapped or himself Danny wasn’t sure. 

He caught Lancer looking at him with a mix of shock, pleading and a new understanding. Giving a nervous laugh Danny tried to lighten the mood knowing he’d cry otherwise as the gauge went higher.

“I guess this sort of explains my periodic absences, huh?”

Between his efforts, that of his duplicates, Sam and Tucker with their suits Danny was making headway. Soon he’d be able to start phasing them through the ground. A corner of his mouth twitched up with hope only for the ground to shake as if a meteor had hit. The boom of the impact covered whatever cry might have come at the burst of ectoplasm. Leaving his duplicates to the task Danny slowly turned around at the maniac laughter.

In a crater Tokala was on his back, beaten and covered in ectoplasm, not just his own. Hands were grabbing Phantom’s arm as if to keep him there even though talons had pierced Tokala’s armor and into his core. Phantom leaned closer to Tokala who wasn’t even struggling to get away. Grabbing Tokala’s helmet Phantom ripped it off to reveal the agonized, strained and betrayed features as more than his pierced core had him crying. Phantom tilted his head and stroked his goatee in ponderment.

“Last time I saw you it was rather clear you no longer held any hope for my humanity so why do you cry so at me finally committing the ultimate betrayal unless..” Phantom reared back as he laughed wholeheartedly, shoulders shaking from the force even as another shock ran through him. “Your precious Pappa didn’t tell you! Oh you poor bastard, it's so clear now isn’t it?”

Tokala bared his fangs but could offer no defense as he averted his gaze. At his brother’s silence and core clench Phantom grabbed the young ghost’s chin forcing them to lock eyes.

“Nine months prior to today he sent you to reunite with Vlad, time to become invested in this family and us in you. A back up plan if I went rogue and declined his offer, to try to save me, sway me, fight me. That’s all you ever were, a tool Clockwork was willing to bend, break and lose, shame we only realized that after I cored you. We could have gotten revenge together and endless streams to do with what we please. Goodbye brother, it was interesting.” 

Then Phantom went to completely destroy Tokala’s core only to find he couldn’t move his hand. Raising a brow he tried again, and again before trying to pull his hand out growling as he failed too while Tokala gripped harder. Slightly panicked like a beast in a trap Phantom looked to Tokala only to find eyes glowing pale blue looking at him. Tokala’s expression was resolute even as his world crumbled before him, unable to dismiss Phantom’s words. His grip began to weaken as keeping time frozen around his core to trap Phantom was a tremendous effort for his broken core to manage for long. 

Phantom’s eyes burned with his wrath, even upon learning he was raised for slaughter Tokala insisted upon continuing his role just like a proper pawn should. After he assured his survival Clockwork would pay for this, all of this, but first he needed some first aid. Leaning down Phantom opened his maw, the scent of decay making Tokala flinch as ears pinned. Eyes widened in understanding and while his robotic hand tightening its grip Tokala struggled weakly as Phantom peeled back his armor. Tears made their way past clenched eyelids accompanied by a whimper as Phantom bit down like a bear trap. Wetness, thick and cold covered Tokala’s throat and shoulder before bubbling up in his throat. 

Half lidded eyes looked to the sky as the being he once considered a brother tore into him, gulping down ectoplasm and swallowing flesh. Horrified red eyes met Tokala’s, a sad smile slowly came to his face and the glow left his eyes as Phantom’s cloak was grabbed. As the ghoul was phased off of him and thrown Tokala closed his eyes in resignation, his last visions telling him his efforts weren’t in vain.


	15. Eruption

As Phantom carved a trail in the earth block away Vlad floated back to hover over the crater. He could feel it in his bones that the armored ghost that had arrived with Danny was Tokala. Ears flickered and pinned at a familiar sound much like a wind chime made of glass then it shattered just as something cold splattered him reeking of limes. Vlad's entire frame shuddered as he closed his tearing eyes, he’d break if he looked. A core clench had Vlad grabbing his chest with a cry, claws nicking flesh as he doubled over sobbing. His mind was screaming ‘ _ Tokala’s gone and you weren’t there to hold him, again! You failed him, you failed your son. You failed! You failed, failed, fail-’ _

A familiar cry broke Vlad from his downward spiral and he whirled around to see Danny laying on the ground, battered and smoking from Phantom’s last attack. The brute towered over his younger self and Vlad had to fight the urge to jump to Danny’s aid. He could feel the heat from the vat and the guage was deep into the red, they only had minutes if that. Duplicates split off from Vlad to try the controls and finish ripping off the ectoplasmic bindings

With a pained gasp. Vlad fell to his hands and knees from the power use. His core was no longer pulsing, every movement was a clench as the organ was seeking and failing to make up for the heart now ashes on the asphalt. A shaking clawed hand went to his chest, clutching at the fabric as lungs were stilling. Red eyes squeezed shut as Vlad fought through the paniac. Ears perked at the muffled cries from the vat and Vlad raised his head as opalescent tears escaped his eyes. Phantom had taken the organ but his heart was before him and with that Vlad’s expression became resigned. Vlad Masters was dead but Plasmius still had a job to do.

Across the cratered parking lot Danny was struggling to get up having only gotten on his elbows. Flesh was battered, skin bleeding and bones had surely been broken but Danny couldn’t give up,everyone he loved would die, either in a fiery blaze or at his own hand. Neon green eyes burned with determination and fury as Phantom strutted over. Stopping at Danny’s feet. Phantom put his arms behind his back and loomed over the teen, mouth starting to split his head as he sneered.

“What makes you think you can change my past? Nothing you have done in the last 24 hours will make a difference”

Struggling to his hands and knees Danny panted. “ Because...” Stumbling to his feet Danny glared at Phantom with all the defiance he could muster baring his fangs. “I promised  _ my  _ family. “

Phantom blinked before he shook his head laughing so hard his shoulders shook. In his past he’d been sentimental with heroic delusions but Phantom didn’t remember being this unworldly at fourteen years old. Anyone could say ‘I’d take a bullet for you’ but few would even stay, running to save their own lives at the first glimpse of a gun. This would be the boy’s first lesson in just how cruel life was. Gesturing with a talon tipped hand splattered green and red Phantom mocked:

“Oh, you are such a child! You "promised"?” 

Frustration bubbled in Danny, he couldn’t give up but he didn’t know how to finish this. He wanted to scream at the city, into the void of the Ghost Zone, even to the Heavens just to let them know he tried. A hiss came from between Danny’s fangs as his core sped up giving him a rush of power. Instinctively planting his feet Danny yelled:

“ Yes! I PROMISED.” 

The last word distorted into something inhuman as it became a ghostly wail driven by the teen’s desperate hope. Hit by the sonic boom Phantom was thrown back to skid across the ruined asphalt shredding his cloak. As the dust settled Phantom got to his elbows and looked to Danny in unrestrained horror. He knew his meddling would change some things yet this…

“It’s not possible. That takes us ten years...” Whispered Phantom as his core clenched at the implications which were cracking his world view.

As Phantom got to his feet Danny landed before him. Planting his feet Danny looked to Phantom, this was his last shot, he could feel it in his core. Seeing the ghoul flabbergasted Danny let himself smirk.

“I guess the future isn't as set in stone as you think it is. “

Taking a deep breath Danny thought of the ectoplasm, blood, sweat and tears he had shed protecting his family and Amity Park and he refused to let it all be for nothing. 

The wail that escaped Danny’s mouth could be heard miles away as it shook buildings and shattered windows into a rain of glass. Phantom was hurled down the street by the concussive force, a wooden door becoming splinters as the ghoul crashed though it to hit a support beam. Walls groaned as the rest of the beams failed, already weakened by the ghostly wail before giving way.Outside Danny fell to his knees, injured body feeling like it was full of lead. White rings formed around his waist barely kept at bay as Danny looked to the ruined building hoping for the best but expecting the worst. 

Ears perked and a whine escaped Danny’s throat as black gloved hands came from the rubble like a zombie from it’s grave. Slowly pulling himself free Phantom got to his hands and knees. Clothes were ripped showing a tapestry of scars and deep bruising with a faded black ribbon poking out. Flaming white mane was now embers leaving most of his scalp bare. Eyes met and both knew the fight was over, Danny exhausted and Phantom having finally found his limits as he struggled to stand only to fall back onto his knees. He couldn’t escape and neither would Danny, both caught in the blast radius. 

“Well, that's it, isn't it?”

Narrowing his eyes Danny forced himself to his feet. His eyes never left Phantom’s who turned his head as Danny came to stand at his side. Grabbing the ribbon Danny looked to Phantom with finality. 

“This is it for you. Time’s up.” 

Then Danny pulled on the time medallion wincing at the sound of ectoplasmic flesh tearing as Phantom snarled at him. He’d lost everything and now he would simply cease to exist because his past self was so blind. Yet a face splitting grin came to Phantom’s face as he laughed.

“You’re too weak to escape and too late to save them, I’ve left my mark regardless.” 

Then Phantom yowled like a wounded animal as the medallion was ripped out of his back with a splash of ectoplasm. As pale blue light consumed him Phantom laughed hysterically as purple eyes gleamed with tears before simply ceasing in a flash of light. 

Danny blinked and looked to the Nasty Burger as the failing vat whistled like a teapot while the gauge shattered. The ectoplasm bindings snapped just as Plasmius’ duplicates disappeared. There wasn’t time to run and they all knew it as they shared a look.of helplessness. 

A huge flash of pink pushed everyone back moments before the vat exploded with a roar like thunder behind a pink wall construct. For a moment it seemed it might hold only for there to be a cry of agony and mourning as Vlad regained visibility. Green splattered the cracking shield before him and then the blast hit.


	16. Aftershock

Danny was first aware of the light touch of a ribbon against the back of his neck then the weight of a pendant. Blinking his eyes open Danny found himself no longer about to be consumed by the blast instead he was above it. Still like a photo Vlad hadn’t even hit the ground yet. Adjusting in the air Danny caught a glimpse of movement beside him, purple and blue. Despite everything Danny didn’t turn to confront the Master of Time knowing the time medallion could be removed as easily as it had been placed. Instead Danny turned his head slightly to look to the ghost.

Clockwork stood tall and focused on the scene before him like a sentinel as if not noting the boy on his left. Gloved hands held his staff like a life line and in reality it was for those below. Expression mixed as relief was clear as the regret upon that ageless face. Eyebrows rose as Danny noticed tears like moonstone flow down the scar to drip off the man’s jaw. Seeing the ghost so vulnerable Danny couldn’t bring himself to be formal.

“Ciro? I don’t…” Danny didn’t know what to say or even how he felt, everything was a mess so best to be honest. “I don’t understand, I thought you wanted to kill me so why…?”

A hurt look painted Clockwork’s features as he bowed his head as it appeared his ruse had worked too well. He never wanted to kill his boyfriend’s son by all but blood and that’s why he had orchestrated this even if it might cost him everything. Sad smile lighting his lips Clockwork turned his head to fully face Danny.

“It is hard for a linear being to navigate the streams of time. I promise I never wanted any harm to come to you or your family. As doubtful as it may seem I hold you all very dear to my core.”

Ears lowered but fangs were bared so much blood and ectoplasm had been split, the world lost with his future’s self’s humanity after the death of his family. Vlad had been reduced to a distorted hermit losing everything but Tokala, you didn’t do that to someone you loved. Tears gleamed in his eyes as Danny pointed to where the vat had been, where his god father stood core ruptured. 

“How is that love?! His heart was ripped out because you pulled back! Why did you even do this to him?” Danny put a hand to his chest and made a sweeping motion of his hand to those below.”To us? We welcomed you, loved you and you let us…” 

Danny’s hands went to his face, palms pressing into his eyes to stem the tears, his family was going to die below him and he had to watch. “Why am I even aware right now? Why are you dragging this-

Hands, strong but gentle, took Danny’s wrists and pulled his hands away from his face with a shushing noise. Expression serious Clockwork sought to console Danny as thumbs wiped away tears.

“Daniel, I’m not prolonging your dread. I’m going to save them and I had to grow to love you all to give me the unwavering motivation to take the risks to do so. You are aware now so I can apologize to you, I don’t expect forgiveness but will you listen to me?”

Pulling back Danny looked Clockwork up and down unsure. Glowing Clockwork became a frail old man, his staff looking more like an aid then a potential weapon. Seeing the sincerity in that wrinkled face Danny nodded. Clockwork motioned to the time medallion in Danny’s hand still gripped tightly. 

“You saw Phantom ceased when the time medallion was removed, it means his time line never comes to fruition, he never exists. That decade of carnage which shook both realms never happens, Vladimir and yourself remain halfas, Tokala whole and your family alive despite the explosion before.”

Noting Danny’s confusion Clockwork turned to look at those below, all the destruction caused by beings out of their time. His duties would never allow him to tolerate this, it had to be fixed. Form shifting to a child Clockwork smiled softly with his buck teeth.

“The Observants look at time like they're watching a parade, one thing after another passing by.in sequence right in front of them. I see the parade from above, all the twists and turns it might or might not take. Despite my title I am more a caretaker then master of time. I guide, protect and at times mark branches for removal while trimming away rot in the form of time anomalies. Traveling forward in time is simply rushing the pace of the world around one’s self but traveling back? You see the handiwork below you in the form of a paradox and my job is to unwind the knot.”

Eyes darted as the gears turned in Danny’s mind. If Clockwork had to fix the mess Phantom’s time traveling had done and Phantom no longer existed…

“You have to reverse everything since he arrived? That means Phantom never cheated on the CAT and my family, friends and Lancer weren’t here when the vat blew. “ Pure relief flooded through Danny and he put a hand over his mouth to stifle a cry as tears of happiness came from his eyes. Then confusion and suspicion reared their ugly heads as Danny narrowed his eyes at Clockwork.” But wasn’t it going to explode because it got damaged in my fight with Box Lunch? You brought her here so how..?”

Returning to his true age Clockwork raised his staff and a large clock appeared. Hands spun opening a portal and Clockwork gestured Danny through before closing it behind them. Floating to the controls Clockwork input a date and time, minutes before Box Lunch appeared. On the main screen the Nasty Burger was shown, intact and full of people. Laying in wait near Lancer was Johnny 13 upon his bike, Shadow ready to spring. Just as Tucker and Sam were about to leave after being taunted by Lancer the biker burst out of the shadows. There was destruction and soon Danny arrived on the scene to battle. As sauce packets caused a mild explosion when Danny kicked Shadow into them Clockwork looked to Danny as things clicked. 

“The final explosion was always going to happen, I simply exchanged Johnny 13 for a more predictable alternative who couldn’t jinx further efforts. I was given my duty and was within my rights to use those from the future. With the removal of the paradox created by a being who traveled to the past on his own everything's the way it's supposed to be. And here we are with you, a fourteen-year-old child,risking everything to save the people you care about. “

The two looked at each other and smiled, a hellish 24 hours for Danny was well worth saving the world without the cost of a single death. Methods and how to cope with the visions would be discussed all in due time but right now there was a test to be had. Pressing a button on his staff Clockwork brought them back to the real world which moved too quickly to be noticed as anything more than blurs beyond the many clocks ticking in reverse. 

After pressing another button the reversal stopped and for a moment Danny ‘remembered’ spending last night with Sam and Tucker, going to bed, waking up, breakfast and coming to school. That was where Danny found himself now, amongst his peers bent over tests frozen like statues. Clockwork reached over to his desk, grabbing the answer packet as his expression became calm despite looking at the trigger for so many dark futures for his loved ones. Becoming an old man Clockwork looked to Danny who looked as grateful as Clockwork felt for things coming together.

“You've given everyone else a second chance after the coronation. Why not yourself?”

Danny took the packet from Clockwork’s hand and the ghost disappeared to his tower. The world began again and Danny breathed out a sigh of relief. Standing Danny held the thick packet in his hands, musing to himself how simple sheets of paper had nearly destroyed the world. Danny knew what to do but not how but a weak smile came to his face regardless because he’d have his family success or failure. Eyes caught Mr. Lancer’s and the teacher’s eyes widened slightly as his voice held more rebuke then accusation. 

“Mr. Fenton, is there a problem? “

“Um, actually Mr. Lancer, there is.” Taking a calming breath Danny walked over to Mr. Lancer’s desk feeling every eye in the room on him. Putting the packet on the desk Danny slid it over as he spoke.

“I, uh, found this the other day. Outside the Nasty Burger.”

Taking the packet Mr. Lancer couldn’t help the spark of happiness in his heart at Danny returning it. He could use this and there was hope for the boy but he couldn’t let this slide given Danny had waited until after the test started. Bringing the packet close to inspect it Mr. Lancer raised a brow as his finger went under the flap with no resistance showing a seal split in half. Eyes narrowed as he decided he needed to prod Danny to see if he should give Danny another chance.

“Hm. The seal is broken.”

“Yeah. I know. And, I'm sorry. I couldn't stop myself from looking at the answers. But I'm not a cheater, and I never will be.”

Mr.Lancer looked Danny over noting how the last words were more a promise than a declaration. Perhaps Jazz had gotten to her brother given how candid he was being though Mr. Lancer always thought the boy had a good heart. Now Danny had proven it so giving the boy a leveled look Mr. Lancer rendered his judgement.

“Well, you'll have a chance to prove that when you take the make-up test next week, now won't you? “

The look on Danny’s face was priceless, Mr. Lancer might as well have told the boy a family member had pulled through after surgery. It only made the teacher more convinced he’d done the right thing given Danny had approached his desk expecting a failure. 

“Really?” Was all but squeaked.

Noting movement at the window Mr. Lancer nodded as he gestured to the door. “You'll have plenty of time to study for your make-up test in detention. But for now... “ 

Raising a brow Danny went for the door, smiling as he heard his sister’s familiar heartbeat. Jazz was trying to sneak away when Danny opened the door. As it closed he crossed his arms and smirked at Jazz. Realizing she was caught Jazz turned around and looked at Danny feeling slightly guilty for doubting her brother’s honestly.

“Danny I’m sorry I wasn’t sure Tucker and Sam got my message through to you.”

Memories he shouldn’t have came to Danny of Sam and Tucker telling him Jazz knew he had the packet. Remembering how he got his second chance Danny nodded. “Yeah, the message came through loud and clear and to be honest I thought about it.”

Jazz grabbed Danny in a hug not noticing the lack of usual struggle. Her brother had been tempted like any teen would but he’d done the right thing in the end. 

“But you didn’t. I’m proud of you little brother.”

Danny didn’t say a word as he hugged his sister back realizing how close he had come to never being able to do this again. There was a wet swallow as Danny fought back tears of relief he’d never be able to explain. If Jazz noted the hint of desperation in his hold she didn’t say anything only held him closer.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the tower Clockwork watched the screen fondly as a child as Danny and Jazz talked in her car as they waited for Sam and Tucker to finish as Valerie already had plans for lunch with her dad. As they discussed location Jazz mourned the loss of the Nasty Burger Clockwork smiled as the outcome where a tip from an ‘anonymous source’ had the police look again grew nearly certain.No family would be displaced tonight or several people maimed or killed from debris. The restaurant would never reopen but it was a small price to pay and most of Amity Park would recognize it was a death trap anyways. 

Ears twitched under Clockwork’s hood as he heard the Observants behind him move. They had been in the room, frozen in time when he brought Danny here insisting on watching this all play out once Danny returned from the future. Despite having just cartilage Clockwork would swear he heard those boney hands creak as they were held behind backs to give a semblance of composure. Obidah and his head lackey were furious but they held no real power over Clockwork and given they were the only ones here those that did saw no reason to interfere. 

Taloned hands clenched tight enough to bruise Obidah was fighting back his wrath barely able to choke it down. Indignation still painted his minimalistic features, Clockwork had risked a branch of the timeline, risked Phantom coming here, by refusing to kill the boy. Instead the time master had exploited loopholes and been careful to not over play his hand. It was similar to the King’s dealings in the real world with business and in the realm making rogues into allies nearly untouchable by the law such as the Mafia. 

If anything this whole stunt proved Clockwork was getting too close with the elder halfa who had more than enough power to influence both worlds. Yet here they floated with Clockwork whole and relieved with no sign of Kafziel coming to strip him of his post to give the position to Obidah who had earned it long before the elf had even been born. The longer he floated silent the more it amused Clockwork, Obidah could just feel it. Eye glowed somewhat as Obidah snapped like a master would at a misbehaving dog since no one else would.

“You manipulated the boy! You influenced his choice! “ 

His lackey caught on and immediately brought up the legality.”That's a direct violation of the Protocol of Temporal Displacement! In other words-”

Two voices spoke as one: “You cheated!”

Clockwork returned to his proper age, best not to egg the two Observants on by speaking down to them as a child. Options had been presented and actions coaxed but he never told anyone what path to take Decisions had already been made so he was allowed to speak freely which he would every time Phantom was defeated be it branch or main timeline. This time Clockwork allowed himself a bit of taunting. 

“True, I cheated but I assure you his choice was his own. As you saw I spoke to Danny once, when I tried your ‘solution’ so if the blame lies with any of us it is you Obidah.”

Obidah moved his hands to his sides to clench his clawed fists to avoid harming himself as they glowed faintly. That was pretty much all they could do given he was power locked as an Observant. Danny had ravaged the world in several realites as Phantom due to issues springing up as a child, Obidah was confident this would not be the last time given Danny had his whole life before him. Glaring at Clockwork he pointed to Danny on the screen chatting with his sister instead of barely surviving in a hospital bed.. 

“You realize the boy is your responsibility now. “ 

Clockwork allowed a smirk, what Obidah thought was a punishment was only another loophole to exploit. Regardless of how the Fentons and Masters viewed him Clockwork would always watch over them. This would not be the last time futures could be bleak but never with the same rapid finality as this. Nodding to himself Clockwork looked to Obidah smuggly. 

“I know, but then, I know everything.”

Then Clockwork gestured to the door as there was no thermos to deal with in this branch. “Now do observe the door.”

With that the two Observants left Obidah’s lackey trying and failing to calm him down. A slam of the door was Obidah’s final say on the matter. Gears moved and metal jingled as the door locked itself. Clockwork’s smug expression fell with a sigh as he sensed another core he couldn’t bring himself to look at. 

Sneakers were heard approaching as the specter walked towards him to call for attention. As Tokala came to stand next to Clockwork the time ghost was wistful in his expression, he’d seen Tokala just that morning yet he also hadn’t seen him for over a year. There was no doubt Tokala had synced to his older self’s memories being in the same city as the boy kept Cujo from complicating things. Forbearing expressions cracking on his face Tokala kept his gaze on the screen.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“...” 

After waiting a few moments Tokala trembled as eyes gleamed, he wasn’t worth an answer apparently. “Uh, I guess I should be thankful you’re taking the branch where you let me vent.” Then he turned his head to look at Clockwork fangs bared in a grimace. “ 10 years I had to watch the world fall apart, Danny becoming something that rivaled the Devil while my dad became a shell of who he was. I had an arm ripped off trying to fix things because you didn’t tell me you were setting up a long term paradox!”

Core clenching Clockwork kept looking at the screen knowing he’d fall apart if he looked at Tokala, a tear already rolling down the valley of his scar.. The boy had every right to be furious at him and just like his last talk with Tokala before that fateful fight Clockwork could only offer the same excuse despite how inadequate he knew it to be. 

“The Observants were looking at this so closely if I shared my plans with you we both know now I couldn’t have carried them out. I would have lost my position and my mind, you would be counterbalanced. I wanted to tell you, to comfort you but you would have behaved differently and as a timeless being you are a variable and as a-”

Tokala cut him off with a humorless laugh as tears welled. “Child? I was a child now I’m a nineteen year old in a nine year old form! I have a decade of hell in my head and I can’t talk to anyone about it but you! You, who used me a tool since you found me!” 

Fists were clenched as tears rolled down blue cheeks as Tokala fully faced Clockwork. Red eyes were wide with shock and horror as Clockwork realized Phantom had left him one last heartache. With a shaky smile Tokala looked on the edge of breaking down. 

“ Yeah I know that coring realization made itself over, all of it did. You didn’t even warn me, it hurt so much more than the arm and I had to maintain it to save them. I know that and I would again but why? I thought I was doing good and you were my Pappa what did I-”

Purple enveloped Tokala as strong arms pulled him close to hear the familiar ticking that had lulled him to sleep countless times. Elvish was spoken lost to Tokala as he buried his head in Clockwork’s cloak screaming above the ghost’s core so his own didn’t rupture from the intense emotions. Only once muffled screaming became sobs and whimpers did Clockwork dare speak. 

“Tokala, you saved our family and the world without ending a single life, you did so well and I’m so proud of you. I never saw you as a tool and I apologize for making you ever doubt I thought of you as anything less than my son. I love you and hope I can be your Pappa again.”

In Clockwork’s arms Tokala swallowed wetly and cuddled closer. True forgiveness and understanding would take time but Tokala could empathize with Clockwork's intentions. If things went well with Vlad then this timeline would never allow Clockwork to make sure of a big change again, not without his help. With that Tokala moved his head so he could see Clockwork’s face. 

“You never stopped being my Pappa. “ He paused for a moment as eyes darted. “You should go see Dad before he gets in the liquor cabinet. I left him a text that I was staying the night at Fenton Works to help Team Phantom destress after the C.A.T.”

Nodding Clockwork set Tokala on his feet and the two shared a look. There were less positive than negative outcomes with this reveal, odds only got worse with which liquor Vlad would pick if left alone much longer. If the man got into a bottle of vodka physical altercations became a possibility. 

Tokala motioned to the screen insistently earning a nod from Clockwork as he gestured to the door. Both knew the boy didn’t need to see his parents argue and in a puff of light blue Tokala was gone. Turning to the screen Clockwork shifted focus to Masters’ Manor. Legs formed as clothes shifted into those black jeans and lilac henley Vlad loved. Long ears were freed from his white bun with a simple phase as the staff became a wrist watch. No longer in his regalia Clockwork was now Ciro who had a wrathful king as a boyfriend and he had crossed the line in the sand in regards to the man’s family. Hopeful for the best but expecting the worst Ciro went through the screen. 

  
  
  



	17. Recovery

Take your pick of title, scientific visionary, business tycoon or ghost king, Vlad was an intelligent man who set his own pace. However, he’d been tricked and was now at Ciro’s, no Clockwork’s, whims for an explanation.. His students and godson had been taken without a trace to follow and only a medallion as a clue, one Vlad would bet his private island on was Clockwork’s. After waking up from sleep he didn’t remember starting Vlad had gone to his lab to check the tracers in the suits only for them to be lined up with the children's homes. Quick calls had confirmed and from what the computer had gathered neither Technus or Skulker had used their pins for the portals or even been near them. As much as Vlad wanted to unleash his frustration on someone he couldn’t bring himself to punish the present for their future counterparts.

A plate with two PB & J sandwiches, a dosing cup with stomach medications, another with aleve, gatorade and a shot glass rested on the kitchen counter. All of Vlad’s tools for a long day of drinking with phone and laptop in his safe as precautions to keep from making a fool of himself. Blazer and bowtie gone with sleeves rolled and shirt freed of a few buttons Vlad started eating a sandwich as he went to pick his poison. Given how bad his core was clutching at the realization Ciro had betrayed him Vlad went straight for the vodka hoping to drown his lingering love for the ghost. 

He’d just gotten back to the counter when footsteps made themselves known. Mentally weighing the costs and inconveniences of making his whole home ghost proof Vlad looked towards the source. Eyes went red as electricity arced hoping to keep back angry tears, he wouldn’t cry in front of Ciro. Fangs bared at Ciro’s remorseful face, so sincere and hurt, he wouldn’t get away just because of that look, even if Ciro had worn it for months…

“How long did you plan to do this?”

  
The meaning of ‘this’ hung heavy in the air. For Vlad it was the kidnapping and betrayal, for Ciro it was the plan to save them. This would have to be handled delicately or Ciro risked losing being a part of Vlad’s life forever. 

“Since Daniel was born and he became part of the set of timelines where his choices determine the world’s fate in response to a tragedy thankfully no longer possible. I know I will have to explain things in much more detail but I will give a summary so we can talk about this calmly. 

“Daniel, Samatha and Tucker were taken to my clocktower to trigger events leading to a deadly explosion becoming a paradox I could erase without fear of losing my sanity and risking coring before things could be how they should be.”

Vlad’s anger faltered even though Ciro confirmed he was the time ghost. The man he loved had put himself on the line to somehow save his family and the world from calamity, if Ciro was telling the truth. Putting down the bottle of vodka Vlad crossed his arms and gestured to Ciro.

“We both know I don’t rely on words alone and with something this dire I require proof. I’m sure as Clockwork, master of time, you can show me said events.”

Ciro flinched at the business like tone, it was cold, making him feel less like a loved one clearing up a misunderstanding and more like an employee trying to argue they shouldn’t be fired. It wasn’t unexpected but hurt all the same as Ciro donned his regalia but kept his legs now clad in pants and boots from a long ago age. Watch became staff and Clockwork didn’t miss how Vladimir tensed at the sudden appearance. Pointing the staff to the right Clockwork’s face followed putting Vlad in his blindspot, a deliberate show of vulnerability and a break from the halfa’s glare. A portal of light blue formed with the turn of a clock.

“I reside in a clock tower in the Ghost Zone beyond the reaches of time. There I perform my duty to care and guide the timelines upon screens. With those screens I can show you what happened and what could have been had I not interfered.”

Shifting forms Vlad walked to the portal and stopped to look at Clockwork, that guilty expression glanced throughout their half year together was now a seemingly permanent part of the ghosts face. It was sincere and deep as was resignation to punishment. Keeping his honed business mask Vlad went through the portal, followed by Clockwork.

There was a slight tensing at the sound of the portal snapping shut behind him but Vlad’s eyes looked at the screens before him. While most showed a view of the earth from space the one before him, the largest, held a view of the Nasty Burger before the initial explosion. It did not escape his notice that neither Clockwork or himself were seated where they had enjoyed lunch yesterday. He glanced to Clockwork as the ghost came to stand by his side. Gesturing with his chin Vlad raised a brow in question. 

“This is how it would have been had I not interfered. You would be in your manor making lunch for yourself and Tokala instead of driving Johnny 13 away.” Clockwork looked to Vlad with a sober expression. “I will show you what would have happened but know it will haunt you, you will see death deeper and on a wider scale then you could imagine. Do you still wish to see?”

As a scientist Vlad was a curious man to a fault as demonstrated by the proto-portal and he was a confident businessman. Yet standing before this towering screen Vlad was hesitant, the children were returned quickly no worse for wear and Clockwork was remorseful. However now was the time to drain the wound in their relationship before it could become a festering abscess. Eyes on the screen Vlad nodded and the show began.

From the foreboding fight with Johnny 13 to the devastating blow of the explosion claiming the majority of who he loved then to the darkness of Phantom’s creation, his fall from grace and the slaughter of the planet to the last day of Amity Park Vlad didn’t look away. Not a question left his lips pressed into a thin line though tears left his horrified eyes while his core clenched in his chest. Now he understood how devastating a vampiric ghost could be with no digestive system to limit it and a hot core to quickly make use of the foul meal. That it was Danny who bore that burden and fallen to it tore at Vlad’s very soul. 

Finally the screen stopped and Vlad let loose a shaky breath. He didn’t know when Clockwork took his hand but he nearly broke when the ghost squeezed his hand in comfort. Swallowing wetly Vlad looked to Clockwork and the pain he saw in those eyes mirrored his own. A gauntlet covered hand sought his face and Vlad found himself leaning into the touch. Sobs started in Vlad’s throat making his shoulder shake as Clockwork wiped away a tear from his cheek. Even as he held Vlad’s face in both hands Clockwork knew the man was about to fall apart.

“Vladimir, that timeline no longer exists, your family is safe and whole. Do you wish to see how?”

For once unable to express himself Vlad simply nodded and turned to face the screen. He took one of Clockwork’s hands and held it entwined with his own. Again Vlad watched silently,eyes drier but crackling with electricity as emotions spiked. His core a sore mess from it all as the screen froze just as Tokala left the tower. The two stood side by side holding hands as Vlad fought to process it all. As shock ebbed Vlad’s thoughts went to damage control like always.

“Phantom is gone now that his timeline ceased, correct?”

Grip tightening on his staff Clockwork looked to the ground. There were other timelines, other paradoxes fixed and not all as cleanly as this leaving behind one last variable. Clockwork knew what Vlad would insist upon and despite what the Observants would say Clockwork had made up his mind months ago. The Phantoms were his responsibility and sometimes the kindest thing was to put a feral dog down, in this case a pound. Clockwork pointed his staff towards where the heart of the tower’s clock was located.

“Our Phantom is gone but other variants of Daniel chose to use their thermos. Removing the medallions they have stuck in their chests has been a difficult process since they are immune to my temporal powers.”

“Then I’ll help you. I know what I’m facing and they’re a danger to reality.” At Clockwork’s nod Vlad’s eyes lost their sharp edge and a small smile came to his lips.”That will wait until next week when the three of us get back from my castle.”

Blinking Clockwork looked to Vlad with surprise and hope which only grew as Vlad pulled him close. Eyes locked and Vlad caressed Clockwork’s face, details and methods were sketchy in some parts but the fact remained Clockwork had saved his world in every sense. There was a slightly playful teasing in Vlad’s voice as he spoke to mask his fear.

“That is if you still want to-”

Lips met Vlad’s silencing him as a grin came to his face. Regalia gone Ciro had his hands in Vlad’s hair as he kissed deeply, finally able to be completely honest with the man he loved. Vlad wrapped his arms around Ciro’s waist returning the kiss with as much passion as he could. Breaking off the kiss before it grew too heated Vlad smiled fondly at Ciro.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” And for the first time Ciro could say so without a twinge of guilt..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ends this installment. To be honest I had this whole installment written and finished when I posted the first chapter. Problem is the next installment isn't coming together, I haven't even gotten a sentence written and I wanted to have it done when I finished posting Identity. That issue combined with my crippling memory issues made the updates so sporadic. Thank you for sticking with me this far and I hope you enjoyed Identity.


End file.
